Final Fantasy versus XV
by AveryScarlet
Summary: The fantasy ended with the death of True king, however, fate branches out to different endings to some depending on the choices. One of the choices Ignis made allowed their king to live. What if someone whose existence was erased abruptly inserts herself during the young prince's childhood? Would his fate truly change for the better? Noctis/Stella
1. Rebirth

**_Hope you guys enjoy another little idea of mine! I'm going to try and keep Stella the way Nomura had envisioned her (as what was shown in the trailers). I can't say I'll get her a 100% right and might end up making her act like an OC. But I will try! Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Prologue ~ Rebirth_

As much as I hate to admit it, and I really do, but I think I have fallen harder than I expected for the person who should have been my enemy. There was something about Noctis Lucis Caelum that caught my attention the moment I saw him at the party. He may not have showed it, but I could easily see through his cold facade. I saw his true nature as a shy individual the moment he came up the steps and remained silence despite acknowledging my presence. It didn't take me long to figure out that we both have seen the same thing after watching him gazing up at the pitch black sky. Both of us have seen the light and came back. It was said to be a blessing at the time. I decided to question him if he could see the light as well. His response confirmed my suspicions when he finally approaches my side and followed my gaze.

He immediately shied away when I attempted to further progress the conversation with him about it. Just watching Noctis hurriedly walked away while talking to me at the same time was both cute and amusing. We were both connected in a way and I felt somewhat relieved to know there was someone like me. He was supposed to become my ally due to the treaty that was being signed that day, but Etro had something else in store for us. The treaty was a ruse, a plan forged by none other than my own brother who wanted nothing more than anything to take Insomnia's crystal as part of his revenge for what was taken from us. There was nothing I could do to talk Noctis into surrendering peacefully. But of course, he wouldn't and proceeded to fight back.

We had different ideals. Different philosophies. But so similar in our own ways, though I wish I had realized it sooner. I made my decision to support my brother a long time ago. However, I never expected to participate in a war. Oh how I wish things didn't turn out as they did that day. If I had realized sooner the truth behind the so-called alliance then I wouldn't have gone with Ravus' sudden insistence on befriending the prince. When I first began my participation in hunting for the prince, I slowly came to a realization that we had met as children. Albeit a few times. The first few was when I would sneak into the kingdom of Insomnia and meet Noctis, not knowing at the time he was a prince of Insomnia. The last time was near Etro's gate.

It's a bit foggy now that I try to look back, but it is definitely something I am happy to recall again. Even if they're only in small bits. While I was eager at first to enter the gate to meet my family, it was Noctis who had stopped us from going any further, telling me that if he leaves then his father would be all by himself. That Noctis has a responsibility only he can do alone. That made me realize that I too have someone out there that needs me, as well as a responsibility that I too have to fulfill. We both made a promise to see each other once again back in the living. And eventually we did, but there was a price to pay in order for us to reawaken. Our memories of being at Etro's gate we had were not forgotten, just locked away. Along with the memories of our time together prior to that.

Things would have been so much different if I had the will to tell him the first time I decided to defy Ravus by contacting him. Communicating with the enemy was dangerous, but I had to do it to prevent him and Ravus from ever fighting face to face. However, despite my warnings not to go near certain areas, I still had to be the one to face off against Noctis and his companions each time they dared to dread in areas surveyed by the empire. The last phone call we ever made was the night before Noctis came to the decision to reclaim the throne. Since he's gained enough power to fight against Niflheim, there's nothing that will stop him from taking back his home. I warned him if we ever met in the battlefield again it would be the last. There was nothing I could say at that point to stop him.

He vehemently refused to listen after what happened in Tenembrae. Reluctantly, I traveled back to Insomnia as a part of Niflheim's last stand to keep the Prince from reclaiming what he's lost. I had to fight him. The moment he came into the clearing after fighting off the remaining soldiers that blocked his path, I reluctantly drew my weapon on Noctis. My conscious was telling me it was to finally end this war, but my heart was telling me otherwise. And yet I was still so sure of myself at the time that what I was doing was right, I never once thought of how my actions affected the person I hold dear. In that party and over the phone we were allies, but on the battle field we are now enemies, whether we like it or not. Me siding with Niflheim wasn't because of the fact that they had control over my homeland.

It's for the only family I had left. When the fight came a complete standstill, I knew in my heart that there's no way I could ever hurt him. "Noctis! You have to listen to me! I cannot allow you to win nor fight the 'Hooded Man.'" The red in his eyes intensifies. "But..." I lower my rapier and extend a hand. "I do have a proposition that you cannot ignore." Ravus was once a loving brother. He was always the one there when our parents weren't since they were busy serving the kingdom. That is until the incident 13 years ago. Ravus just disappeared after we both nearly died from a sudden tragedy that struck, which had cost the lives of almost our entire family. Now that he's back, he's changed so much to the point I barely see the brother that I grew up with whenever I look into his eyes.

I thought that I could bring out the real Ravus if I continued to keep a close eye on in and tried to end this war to prevent further bloodshed. Instead, I became a puppet. When I saw Noctis finally calm down enough to listen to reason and lower his weapon, I felt something suddenly pierce me from behind. "Conversing with the enemy? And here I thought my dear little sister would keep her promise in wiping the blood off our family name." The moment the sword was pulled it out, I instantly fell over at the exact moment Noctis summoned most of his weapons to his side and sent them straight at Ravus. While he was preoccupied in blocking off every single weapon that flew at him, Noctis rushes over to my side and protectively holds me in his arms.

"Noctis..." I mutter when I saw him hovering over me. Noctis brings me closer and quickly creates a barrier around us as soldier began to encircle on Ravus' command.

"Hang on! I'll get us out of here!"

"There's no time... you need to get to the crystal before Ravus does... You must leave before he destroys this world."

"I'm not going to abandon you! I can think of something!"

"Noct-"

There was a sound of a crack resonating from the barrier. It's not going to hold long. I sadly smile up at the young man as he feverishly looks around at the soldiers, trying to figure out a way to save the both of us. With all the magic I have left, I gathered up all in one hand and place it against Noctis' chest. He glances down then back at me in utter disbelief. "Farewell Noct," I said as his whole body suddenly bursts into a bright light. "Stella!" As his body begins to rise, Noctis desperately tries to reach out for me. In response, I grab onto his hand. "Follow the light Noct... Don't fear it! Let it guide you to your path as this kingdoms true King. We will meet again someday... I swear on the name of Etro that we will see one another again, but this time as friends. Real friends. And maybe... something more."

"I'm not leaving you! You've done way too much for us to be left alone like this. Let me save you so I can repay you! You need to be here with me to fill in the holes of my memories of our time together!"

So he finally remembers. I placed my ring in his hand and let go. "Don't worry about me. Live your own life." The moment the barrier shattered, Noctis was sent away from the scene just in time when the barrage of bullets came through. Hopefully back to his friends. "You disappoint me little sister," Ravus roughly grabs my head and lifts me up, forcing me to let out a pained cry. He brings my face closer to his as he continues, "I have been very patient with you but your actions for the past few months gives me a perfectly clear picture." "Picture... of what?" My world turns suddenly spins and I soon found myself forced back down to the ground. Ravus overs of me and whispers in an unfamiliar tone, "You don't want to avenge our family as you claim you do... You just want that Prince to reclaim his precious little throne."

"I am simply doing what he would have done for us..." This was the end for me. I know it from just the way that demon was looking down at me. "I did this for our family! For us. Do you honestly want me to admit that all my efforts into destroying his kingdom, killing the king in front of his eyes- just to say that I was in the wrong? Oh no little sister. You have no idea what my intentions are." Before I fell into darkness, I uttered one last thing to my brother, "I don't think I ever will..." Then everything went black.

* * *

 _Do you wish to reverse time?_

'Who... are you?'

 _Our time is short but I must ask you, do you wish to change the outcome of your destiny?_

'Whoever you are... No.'

 _And why is that?_

'I escaped death the last time and in war, I always knew that someday I would go back to finally meet Etro at that gate I saw.'

 _So you're just going to give up?_ 'It's not giving up if you're willing to accept things as is.'

 _Then, why not accept my offer! I'm sure you'd like to hear it._

'How can I trust you?'

* * *

"Mmm... Huh?" I stir from my sleep and found myself laying face front on a wet, rocky floor. As I push myself up on my feet, I stared in awe at what I was seeing. The ground on which I stood on was just a part of a path that led to what looks like a pillar of light that led straight up to the dark ominous sky. "Looks like the only path I'm going is straight..." There was no sign of life as far as the eye can see. One step off the platform, I found myself struggling to stay on my feet when all of the platforms started to move apart. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Each time I was able to jump onto the next, I found myself struggling to stay on my feet as the platforms were starting to become unstable. There was one last one platform (the only one that was stable), but the one I was on finally gave in.

I tried to summon my rapier in hopes of using my magic to warp over to the other side, but there was an issue. My rapier appeared in a different manner and I found myself unable to warp like I usual. When my weapon is in hand, I could easily warp myself with my destination in mind. Seeing this, I gathered up my remaining energy and ran as fast as possible before jumping at the exact moment platform finally gives out. "That wasn't hard at all," I said as I brush the dust off my skirt and de-summon my weapon. There was nothing here except the gate. The Unseen Gate. It has been so long since I've been this close to it. Is this it? Is it finally my time? Reaching out, I was about to touch the surface, a ghostly hand gently grabs my wrist.

"Your time hasn't come... Not anymore..." The being suddenly loses it's strength and collapses into my arms, causing me to instantly recognize who it was just from the slightest touch. "Etro..." I utter her name out loud. I laid her to rest on the ground and leveled myself to her side on my knee's. The heavenly being that I saw the day I almost died is now but a weakened woman. She reaches a hand up, making me automatically reach for it. "Life is brief but death is eternal... All I ever wanted was to help humans avoid meeting such a cruel fate so soon and yet... things always end as they always did..." She may not have done it intentionally, but visions of all past events flashed into my mind for a split second - all the deaths and sacrifices that have occurred since Noctis and I met here at this very plane - causing me to have a splitting headache.

"The world you are from is no more..." Her words caught me off guard. "What do you mean? Etro, what do you mean?" I demand, my voice raising higher than normal. "After you died, someone... or something went and changed the course of history... which starts at the creation of the kingdoms..." She lets out a loud cough as I stare down at her with wide eyes. "What are you saying...?" I slowly got back on my feet. "The home you know is now different... the people you knew either changed or were erased from existence... Everything was reset and started anew and in your place is not a woman named Stella Nox Fleuret of the house of Fleuret, but a princess who will be betrothed to Noctis and are to be wed once older..."

A princess? True, my family was a part of the noble families that reside in Tenembrae, but royalty? Just how far did these supposed changes occur? Etro, using whatever strength she has left, creates two images out of light that first appeared in child form then adult form. Cautious, I step closer to them. The young woman did indeed resemble me but seemed a bit older in comparison, not to mention had a slightly more elegant aura that came off of her compared to me. Then there was the young man beside her, a person whom I know all too well. "He looks the same... but at the same time, is not," I said out loud as I reach over to touch his face. He indeed looked and felt different. I just couldn't put my finger on what way he was different, Noctis just didn't feel like the same person I met as a child and reunited with at the signing ceremony.

I instantly lower my hand before I could make contact. Looking over my shoulder, I ask, "Why am I here? If what you say is true, why do I still exist? I cannot be here unless you have another purpose for me." She gives out a weak chuckle, "Assertive as ever... We made the right choice in choosing you." The large gates before me start to open. "The abilities you have gained shall be contained for now within this mask." I step back in surprise as a masquerade mask appears right before me. It was silver with the black painted that appeared as if it was just added on the right half of the mask, accompanied a single black star on the left and a silver sun on the right. "Does that mean I'll be unable to fight?" I ask tentatively as I carefully touch the mask.

"Not exactly." I was surprised at the presence of the new arrival that stood beside me. "Who are you?" I ask, apprehensive of her sudden appearance. She simply smiles, "My name is Paddra Nsu-Yeul. You may call me Yeul for short." "Yeul..." I've heard that name before, but where? "Wait a moment... your name-" I instantly recall the old scriptures that were written in the ancient alphabet of pulse. "It stands for Yeul of the Nsu clan, from the city of Paddra. You were once the seeress of Etro from the old world." "You've done your research well," she muses. My eyes follow her as she approaches the fallen goddess' side. "The only time I could avoid the Niflheim soldier that was ordered to guard me was when I was in the library. I used to keep myself locked in there on purpose, but I decided a little studying while I was there would do me some good."

"And it has." I watch as Yeul places her hand over Etro's head, a small light radiating for a brief moment before she pulls away.

"Just like Etro said the time line has been reset, and because of that, many events that took place have either been altered or never happened.."

"Neither of you have answered my question. Why do I still exist? What am I here for?"

"Because you were one of the few that was the closest to arrive, spared from the world's sudden destruction and rebirth. Etro has kept this realm from crumbling so that others like you have the chance to be reborn in the new world while retaining the memories of the home they knew. Or at least some of it."

"Am I an exemption of some sorts? If others were sent before me, then you wouldn't have bothered to have this conversation with a soul."

"You're surprisingly calm about being a soul."

"I almost died once and seeing this place again... isn't all that surprising to me anymore after seeing it the first time." I take a few steps forward till I was at the very edge of the remaining land we stand on, outstretching my hand to feel the familiar welcoming warmth that was emitting from the light of the gate. "I should be afraid as only those who have died are to see the gate. I merely caught a short glimpse of it at a farther distance so seeing it this close just leaves me in awe. If Noctis hadn't nearly died the same night as I, I wouldn't even be here. I would have been long past gone before this rebirth you speak of." I withdrew my hand back and declare, "That's why I'll pay for my sins by remaining by his side for as long as possible."

My answer causes Yeul to look at me with pleased eyes. "And that is why you were chosen. As our final champion." Without warning, a stream of light comes from the gate and comes straight towards me. I attempt to dodge it, but the sudden sound of church bells rang caused me to cover my ears from the intense sound, rendering me immobile until I was finally struck by the light. Once it died out, I fall on my knees and wail out in pain, clutching my left arm as the burning sensation coursed throughout my entire body. "Although the new Eos differs greatly from the Eos you are from, they still contain a Crystal. That Crystal has agreed to lend you the temporary abilities you will need that will be somewhat similar to those around you." I look down at my arm to see very familiar mark embedded into my skin.

"You branded me as a L'Cie...?" The words came out more like a whisper as I was still trying to regain my breath. Yeul looks at down at me apologetically before she proceeds to explain, "Your current power will cause much unwanted attention. The magical power there can be only used by the royal family and lent to their vassals. You must keep your origins hidden until you fulfill your Focus, meaning your identity and your true power will be temporarily concealed. Only time will tell when you no longer need to hide." The gate finally opens wide open. I stand up and stare at the light that was inside. Yeul walks up to my side, silently gazing at me then at the gate. Etro appears in front of us, offering me, "You don't have to enter if you don't want to. There will be much you will regret before and after your mark awakens and reveal your focus. You can remain here and finally rest."

She must be referring to THAT. Ever since I caught a glimpse at Etro's gate, I had been experiencing nightmares - nightmares of my near death experience. I used to remain awake at night and sleep during the day When I grew older, I learned to just live with the nightmares instead of running away from them. Yeul turns to reveal my rapier in her hands. Just from one look at the weapon made me realize one thing, I can finally make my own decisions and choose which destiny I want to follow. Neither my brother or Niflheim are here to force or manipulate me into doing their bidding. With a new found confidence, I look at Yeul one last time before I finally took back my rapier and firmly grasp the hilt as I raise it up in the air. "I want to make up for everything I've done to him," I proclaim, remembering how my final moments with Noctis.

Despite being enemies, I never had expected him to suddenly leap in to save me after my brother's betrayal. "Not just him, but to his family and his comrades. Whatever this new Eos has to offer, I will not let anything get in my way of fulfilling the promise I made." And that promise is something I mean to keep. "Very well." Etro moves to the side and awaits for my departure. With a deep breath, I took a few cautious steps forward then proceed to walk towards the gate with my head held high and weapon firmly grasped in my hand. My footsteps come halt when Yeul spoke, "May Etro guide you through your journey." There's no going back. Once I leave this realm and enter the new Eos, the life I once knew will forever be erased and remain engraved into only my memories.

The possibility of ever encountering those that survived were slim. If they too were given the chance to live a new life may also have chosen to forget their old one in hopes of forgetting the events that had transpired. That's not what I want. I want to remember everything; my home, family, friends and those that had lost their lives during the war. I want to have the strength to truly protect what's dear to me, even if it means becoming a L'cie that is eternally cursed to follow the Focus that is given by to me by the Crystal of that new Eos. With Noctis' face appearing in my thoughts one last time, I silently bid farewell to the old world and welcomed the new one. Whatever lies ahead I will face it head on, I won't ignore the problems like I used to. I'll never forget this life, the people I've met and had helped me as far as they could during my journey.

The battles I fought to protect what's important to me, and the love I felt grow as I spent those secret nights with the prince of Insomnia.

 **To Be Continued**

 **After watching the trailers of FF versus XIII, I fell in love with all of the characters. Especially Stella and how her chemistry with Noctis seemed so well. It was brief but it made sense in my eyes. I always hated how there weren't many strong female characters in games. And when there are, only few female characters in the FF franchise which I liked. Stella seemed very different from all the rest and when I heard how attached Nomura was to her, I just knew there was going to be special about her. But when it got rebranded and I saw the new character designs, I was fine with it and was excited for an actual new title to the franchise. Then I saw Luna. I was like, 'Ok she looks a bit more different... I guess that can be expected.' Then I saw Luna's full name and realized it was not Stella. Out of all the characters they completely removed her and replaced her with someone completely opposite of her. Now I know people have their own opinions, but I was disappointed after all these years they just dropped her when they could no longer fit her into their new story. But thanks to that an idea popped into my head. Please R &R!**


	2. A New World

_Chapter 1 ~ A New World_

The first thing I felt when I woke up was - again - pain. As much as I wanted to get up, even the slightest movement I make felt like something was punching me back down. _"You're awake!"_ That voice... it was the same one that spoke to me before I arrived before the gateway of Etro. Out of nowhere something wet licked my right cheek, causing me to sit up and scoot away upon seeing the creature. It was a white fox that had a ruby attached to its forehead. Confused, I leaned closer to the fox only to jump at the sudden ring of my cellphone, which I'm surprised to still have. The message read:

 _I was worried that you would never wake up. When I heard about your arrival, I was sure that you were dead when you suddenly fell from the sky!_

"Is this... you?" I ask, pointing to the screen. The response I got was a chocobo emoji popping up. "What a strange creature. What are you exactly?"

 _I'm a Carbuncle. A creature that only exists in the dream scape. Your goddess, Etro, sent me a message and explained to me about the entire thing and asked me to help guide you until you actually wake up._

"Am I dreaming right now?"

 _Yes. When you first entered, something sensed your presence and dove into your dreams before you were about to wake up. Now it's trying to keep you asleep after it sensed something was off about you. It won't do anymore harm to you since you've been regressed back into a child._

"A child?" I glanced down at my body and nearly thought my heart would stop at what I was looking at. True to what the Carbuncle said, I had indeed been turned into my child self.

 _Etro thought this would be best in order to make up for the childhood you lost long ago. She also wanted to give you time to grow before your mark activates._

'My childhood... huh?' That was lost the day I had returned from Etro's gate with a lot of my memories taken from me. They came back to me in the form of dreams, only the memories I had of Noctis returned after our reunion.

 _Are you friends with Noctis?_

I was surprised at the sudden question. Do I still have the privilege to call him as such? Forcing a smile, I respond in a weak tone, "We were back when we were children. But because of the war Niflheim waged and my brother taking a part of their cause, I don't think I have such a privilege anymore."

 _But you're no longer in that war._

"Indeed, but nothing will change the things I had done. All I did was cause harm to many under the false pretense that my brother would finally be at peace once he had taken their crystal. I never would have thought he would take the king's life and attempt to take the throne and their Kingdom's crystal as his own..."

 _All you were doing was fighting for what you believed in._

"What I believed in came at the cost of so much death! I was a fool for allowing my brother to give into his desires for revenge. Instead of using the powers I was blessed with to make things right, I just allowed him to have his way with me like some tool. A tool that only brings despair."

There was both love and hate that swirled around in my heart as a few memories of Ravus appeared in my mind. Some were good, the rest were something's I'd rather suppress. Despite how much I tried to retained hope for my brother to abandon his quest, his final act only proved that he was never coming back - the Ravus I knew will continue to only be a mere memory.

 _Do you want to see him?_

"Huh?" I look up from the phone to see that I immediately stood up in surprise to see where I was - Insomnia. More precisely the Citadel. It felt so different just being here. Although I know this is all but a dream, seeing that the city was no longer in ruins had further reminded me of the tragedy I had taken a part in causing.

 _I know he isn't exactly the same Noctis, but maybe it's a good thing. The Noctis you knew would definitely want you to be happy!_

I can hardly believe that. After what I had put him through, how could he ever wish such a thing for an enemy.

 _I don't think he ever thought of you as an enemy._

After reading the message sent from Carbuncle, my phone starts to buzz and a link appears under the contact of... "Noctis." As I got down on my knees, I immediately tapped the screen and patiently watched as the video starts off with a shaky view of Tenembrae. The camera became steady when it was placed down by none other than the Prince himself, who took a few steps back with a smile on his face. "Heya Stell! No not like that... I mean-" I giggle as he starts to nervously fumble with his words. "Hi Stella. Ugh..." He scratches the back of his hand and nervously kicks the ground. He lets out a nervous laugh, "This isn't how I wanted to start it."

It brought warmth to my heart to see him smiling up at the camera, a smile that I had seen a few times and had wished would stay on his face. "I remembered you mention during the party and our private calls about you wanting me to visit Tenembrae some time." He spreads his arms out. "Well, here I am! As promised. But it seems that you're not able to make it." On that day, I had called him one last time to meet me in my home country to fulfill my promise in guiding him. It also happened to be the last day he ever trusted me with anything. When Ravus found out that I was contacting him, instead of punishing me, he took advantage of this to make sure that both Noctis and I would remain on opposite sides.

Ravus manipulated him into thinking that I had set up the whole thing as a trap.

"I know you've got your home to protect and I have my own which I have to reclaim... so I want to promise you this. Once I reclaim the throne and my country, I will help you reclaim yours. What Niflheim has done to you and your family is unforgivable. That's another promise I am willing to make to you."

This was most likely before of the incident and his sudden final call to me - his declaration that he was going to take back Insomnia. "You don't want to be a part of this war, and Gentiana was kind enough to give me a nice insight on a bit of your family history." I watch him sit on a nearby tree stump, bowing his head as clasped his hands together. "I never knew it was that bad..." His gaze goes back to the camera - his eyes fill with determination. "I really want to see you again Stell, no phones and no weapon aimed at my head. There's something I also want to tell you. Look I-" An inaudible voice was heard in the distance. "I'm still here! Sheesh talk about timing... seems like I have to do this another time..."

I nearly cried out for him to stop and want him to continue what he wanted to say, but I knew it was futile as the video was cut the moment he stands up.

 _I was planning on showing you this when you were older but I can't help guide if you continue to unconsciously deny my help. The more you dwell on the past, the harder it is for me to help you wake up._

"I'm sorry... I don't know what's gotten into me. There's something that keeps plaguing my thoughts with-" I couldn't finish as a sound of tapping metal echoed all around us. Carbuncle suddenly twirls around and protectively stands in front of me as I got back on my feet.

 _Get to the car._

Before I could ask what it meant, I fell backwards from the sudden quake and shield my face as shattered pieces of class from the skyscraper comes falling down on us. I part my arms and gasp at the creature that hovers above. If you didn't look at it carefully it simply appears as a large storm cloud that was looming over the top of the tower. In actuality it was a creature that was beyond anything that I have ever encountered. Now that I'm a child again, I am at a great disadvantage. Carbuncle suddenly changed into a body of light which shot straight up to the creature. I cover my ears when it lets out an ear piercing cry after Carbuncle flies past and leaves a deep cut on the creatures eye.

This was the only chance I have in escaping, but no matter what my legs just wouldn't budge. For the first time in years I am finally afraid of death. Is this because my body has been regressed to the weakest point in my life? It doesn't matter. With one last strike by Carbuncle, I watch in horror as the creature easily swaps the small fox away like a bug just as he was about to return to my side. "No!" I was about to move to where I last saw Carbuncle only for a hand suddenly grab mine and force me to run the other direction. "Wait! I can't just leave him there!" This scenario feels so familiar. Except this time I'm the one being dragged away.

I turn my head and let out a gasp upon seeing the owner of the hand. The boy lets go of my hand to pull the car door open. "Come on!" He urges me to get in the car while keeping his eyes on the creature behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I watched as the creature harshly lands on the ground, changing into a much more solid form. What appeared first was a pair of glowing eyes, accompanied by two more as it rose up. Carbuncle appears in front of me just as the creature takes a step out of the smoke. I recognize that monster anywhere... It's a Cerberus, though it was a much more demonic version compared to the one I had faced in the past. The Cerberus looms over us.

 _You have to go! You won't be able to fight in the state you're in!_

That may be true... but... but... "If I run from my nightmares-" I recite to myself as I felt a surge of energy flow freely around me. "Then I will never be able to stop trying to truly get away from it. I'd rather look death straight in the face before I allow fear to consume me." As if something had awakened inside, I found my vision at a much taller height after a bright light surrounds my body.

 _Stella, is that how you looked before?_

My rapier appears in my hand - albeit in a different manner then from what I'm used to. I gaze down and stared at my reflection. Although I knew it was me, the reflection I was staring at was a bit different. Getting into my stance, I answer in a stoic tone, "Not entirely." Just one attempted bite from one of the heads made me reflexively jump over it and slice the back of it's neck multiple times. Although it wasn't my first time to face the species, something was obviously off in terms of appearance and strength. With each slice to it's skin, I noticed that it would heal in a split second. I land next to Carbuncle.

"I can't defeat it without magic but..." My eyes automatically turn to Noctis, who was silently debating to himself whether to hide in the car or remain and watch. I shake my head. This is not time to be hesitating. Dream or not, I need to set things right with Noctis. Which starts by making sure no harm comes to him. I used an ice spell in hopes of slowing it down. All I could cover was its legs before one of the heads breathed a long stream of fire while the other head attempts to gnaw at me. The ice seems to have an effect on the Cerberus - however, it only seemed to slow it down. I flip over the head, barely making a dent in its thick hide as the tip of my blade slides across the surface.

I warped myself back to the ground behind it's large body when another one of it's heads breathes fire. Getting into a stance, I take in a deep breath and close my eyes. _'Etro... if you can still hear from where you are, please continue to lend me your strength as you have done so many years ago.'_ I open my eyes just in time to the Cerberus bring its tail down on me. I take one step back as it slaps against the concrete floor, nearly shattering the surface on impact. I took this chance to run from it's tail to the center head as I dig the blade of my rapier behind my back. All three heads let out an unrecognizable cry.

Ignoring this, I rose my rapier up and stabbed the head straight through the skull. However, despite the success in killing it, the force was enough to snap the weapon's blade in half. Without magic, without a weapon, I'm completely defenseless. "Hehe... this is so unlike me..." I painfully chuckles as the two remaining heads bare their teeth at me. "Noctis would also agree it's not like me to just give up. I wonder what he'd say if he saw me now." I watch with a blank stare as the heads move straight towards me for the attack. I was moment away from having my life taken when a sudden flash appears before and blinds me of the view of Cerberus.

By the time I regained my sight, I was speechless at who it was that came to my rescue. 'Noctis!?' my thoughts scream at his sudden change into an adult. He blocks both heads with his engine blade and struggles against their force. "Get out of here Luna!" Luna? It didn't take me a second to realize why he didn't call me by my name. There's only one reason, because this isn't MY Noctis but the one of the reborn world, meaning that the person called Luna is the one who exists in my place. I shake my head, 'No... he was never mine to begin with.' Going against Noctis' wish, I ran straight past him and took this chance to cut off the remaining heads while they weren't looking.

My rapier glows and the blade reappears the exact moment both heads were cleanly separated from its body and dies the moment the heads fall to the ground. "Luna?" I had to fight back my tears and ignore the aching in my chest as I slightly turn to look at the new Noctis. I flash a sad smile at him as I confess, "I'm sorry, but I'm someone else." Carbuncle takes this chance to distract Noctis, allowing me to run to the vehicle. "Wait, Luna!" The moment I shut the door behind my back, I found myself being engulfed in a sudden body of light.

* * *

 ** _"I welcome thee... champion of Etro."_**

I violently gasp for air and scan around this strange new area. Sitting up, my hand automatically reaches up to my face to feel the mask I had been gifted by Etro. It was firmly attached to my face. "Who's there?" I instinctively hid behind the nearest object and silently listen as footsteps start to echo all around me, then stops at the spot where I last was. "What's wrong?" a different voice questions. There was a slight pause before the latter answers, "Nothing. Thought I saw someone. Must have been my imagination." After the footsteps disappeared, I cautiously step out and noticed that I hid behind what appears to be a control panel.

"It seems there are still advantages in being a child again..." I said to myself, letting out a relieved sigh.

 ** _"Champion..."_**

My heart jumps at the ominous aura. I turn around and gap as my eyes fall upon something that I'd never dream of seeing in person. **_"Champion chosen by Etro... Are you as strong as she claims you to be? Do_** ** _you regret your choice?"_** the crystal questions, glowing bit by bit as it spoke. Regaining my composure, I firmly stood in place and held my head high. "No, but I do not regret accepting Etro's offer in becoming her champion and your first L'Cie of this world. I've already become familiar in divine beings using human beings as collateral damage in repairing the mess by manipulating their fate so whatever you plan to use me, I no longer have no qualms over it."

The Crystal's light glows, reflecting in is own way that it was... thinking.

 ** _"Then you shall heed my warning when I say this, this 'new' Eos shall not welcome someone who was not reborn like all the others before you. Because your existence was replaced with another, it will try various ways to eject you from it. Nothing can be done once the only thing protecting your existence is removed before that day comes for you to cement your existence in the new world. Are you ready to face such hardships till then?"_**

I was about to answer when a sudden flashlight shone in my direction. "You there! Stay right where you are!" I step back and accidentally ran into the control panel; my elbow inadvertently pushing against a switch that had turned on certain lights in the large room. This not only allows me to see how many guards were present, but for them all to see me. There were two coming from the left and one from the right. Just as I was about to aim for the right - as it had one easily dodge-able guard - a fourth made his sudden appearance at my side through warp. "Stay right where you are kid if you know what's good for you," the guard warns.

I slowly back away until I notice him pick up a dagger from the floor and spot a spare that hanged on the belt of his uniform. Unsure on the extent of my own abilities, I dove past his arms and quickly snagged the dagger.

"Hey!" Before he could touched me, I tossed the dagger to the exit once I see a soldier burst in without closing it behind him. I clutch my head in pain as a familiar voice spoke into my thoughts.

 _"The Crystal has agreed to lend you the temporary abilities you will need that will be somewhat similar to those around you. Magic can only be used by those of Royal Blood and his Vassals. Your abilities as a l'cie shall remain while the skills you learned prior to your passing. Not only is your identity concealed, but also those said abilities. You are only given a short amount of time reuse those abilities when feel you are in mortal danger. The mask can only be removed by your hands, but know this, the longer it is off the more your presence will be known the the gods of this realm."_

If what was said true, then judging by the dagger then that must mean that the warp ability is still in use, except now by individuals who have their abilities lent to them by the king himself. As I am marked by this new Eos' crystal, that should mean I too can use it albeit in a different manner of execution. If not then this might be the end of me before I get the chance to take at least a small glimpse at this new world. Tossing the dagger and watching it stab the metal surface of the wall close to the exit, I felt a sudden surge take over my body and soon found myself when the dagger was planted after my vision was briefly blinded by an unfamiliar light.

"Stop that kid!" one of the soldiers order. Without a second to spare, I forcibly pull take the weapon from the wall and ran. 'If this is the only way for them to enter their Crystal's chamber, then it should lead me to the lower levels of what I hope is the Citadel!' With that thought in mind, I refused to make any turns as to not accidentally stray from my potential path to freedom. "I see her!" I have no clue as to where the new voices were coming from, but it is now certain that most of the Citadels guards were notified of my presence and were focused solely on my capture. There was finally an elevator in view which seemed to be in use as the number above continued to rise.

Without any choice, I stood in place and waited for the elevator to arrive on my floor, ignoring the approaching shouts and footsteps behind my back, patiently standing mt ground and fighting off every nerve in my body that told me to run. Just as I had hoped the elevators destination was thing very floor and opened up to two unsuspecting guards - both of which were oblivious of my presence as they continue to chat away with one another, most likely unaware of the alert of an intruder during the long period of time they must have spent before they arrived to this level.

Carefully tossing the dagger once I see a perfect gap between their heads, I used my warp ability one last time and appeared inside the elevator the exact moment the doors were about to close and foe the guards to take notice of me. I randomly pressed one of the buttons as I kept my eyes focused on the approaching army of guards, one of the being the one who had nearly caught me due to him being the only one to lack an extra dagger amongst the rest. Sweaty and tired, I lean against the wall and slid to the ground to catch my breath, my body shaking all over from the strain I put myself through after using warp two times in the same hour or so.

Now that I'm a child again, there is much that my body is limited to handle. It had taken me years of practice to hone my skills upon my first reawakening after my near-death, to carefully learn just what it is I am capable of, with a little help from some whom I saw as my mentors before I took part in the war. Now I'm alone. I have to learn again the limits of these new abilities and separate them from the ones I earned under Etro's divine grace. Etro, Yeul and the Crystal separated them and it is now my obligation to be the one to figure out how it is I can regain my old skills while using what I can determine is normally used in the New World.

"Etro... please guide me..." I breath as the elevator reaches my chosen destination. Standing up on shaky legs, I grab the dagger and carefully trudged my way out. There were no guards this time to greet me - just empty halls that looked somewhat similar to that of the temple Insomnia built in honor of Etro, with a little but more light added to the area. Foot steps began to echo from theother end of the hall. Spotting a nearby couch, I dash and slid under it just in time to miss who I think are servants of the king.

"I heard other Crownsguard found a kid roaming around the Crystal Chamber not too long ago."

"Is it one of the Prince's friends again?"

"No, from what I hear it was a little girl. I don't know much but I heard they're still searching for her as of this very moment. The Crownsguard warned the rest of security to watch out and capture the child before the king and prince's return. The king has enough to deal with."

"Just what is the Crownsguard doing? Letting a child in... how did she even get in, in the first place?"

"No one knows, but we have to remain vigalent."

Once I heard the voices fade and their footsteps have ceased, I crawled out of my hiding spot and dust off the skirt of my white dress. "I need to find a way out before I'm found. I'd rather not confront anyone before I see just how different Eos is." Just as I was about to leave the area, I suddenly heard a barrage of cheering from outside the building, accompanied with what I think was... "Music," I said and found myself moving towards the large window. Pressing my hand against the glass, I watch as nearly every citizen in Insomnia cheer for - from what I heard earlier - the arrival of their King and Young Prince. Just the thought of it caused my chest to tighten.

This place, these people - all of it is still new to me. I was supposed to die and yet here I am, standing in a kingdom which I previously had a helping hand in destroying. 'If only there was a way to help prevent such destruction,' I thought as I glare at ny reflection. "Maybe there is," a woman's voice spoke from behind. I didn't even need fo turn to see who it was. With tears brimming from my eyes, my voice slightly cracks as I utter her name, "Gentiana. You're here as well." After what had happened in Galdin Quay, I was so sure that I would be reunited with my friend in the afterlife like so many of my lost comrades.

"I believe you have mistaken me for someone else." Her words stung my chest. Biting my lip, I force myself to turn and sadly smile at the woman before me. She indeed wasn't the Gentiana that had raised me since childhood. "Right... I should have expected things would turn out this way," I said, bitterly cursing at fate. I was warned by Etro, but I never realized how broken the war had left me until now.

"You are called Gentiana, correct?" I ask, earning a short nod from the woman.

"I act as the messenger of the gods to the mortals. As High Messenger, I remain at the current Oracle's side to help guide her in fulfilling her destiny to guide the Chosen King."

"Where is she right now?"

"In Tenembre under the watchful eye of Niflheim and her brother."

The mention of 'brother' made my blood boil. "So Ravus still exists..." I mutter as I glare at the ground. My brother had killed me. Whose to say he won't do it again to another version of me. Then something dawned on me, why is Gentiana here? If her duty is to act as a Messenger then there's no reason she should be here to tell me these things. "Why did you come here?" I question, preparing to run if she's here as an enemy. Smiling, Gentiana finally opens her eyes and states, "A friend of yours requested I watch over you as she can no longer be by your side." My eyes widen. I turn back to face the glass and stare up at the unfamiliar bright blue sky.

"She also wanted me to pass a message, 'I'm sorry I was never able to see the blue skies with you. I'm sure they're as beautiful as I beautiful as I've told you." Gentiana was always there even when I didn't need her. I promised her I'd free her one day from her immortal vessel, and in return she'd show me what the sun looks like, how clouds would change color whenever the sun would set. But I wanted to see it with her. I wanted to see it with everyone. Covering my eyes, I sob and slowly crumble to the ground. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I apologize to her, despite knowing the Gentiana before me wasn't the same person. "I wasn't able to keep my promise..."

That's right, I should have realized what I was getting myself into sooner. The moment I agreed to become Etro's champion and enter the new world, I was going to enter it alone. Everyone I knew either has no memories of who I am or never existed to begin with. Here I gained a new existence, but in exchange I lost everything. I stop crying the moment I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. Gentiana stares down at me with sympathetic eyes, saying, "What happened was beyond your control. Do not blame yourself. Fate is always cruel, but it solely depends on you how you are to allow it to affect who you are" Oh how I wish it was that easy. My arms drop to my sides and I grip onto the fabric of my skirt as I struggle with my conflicting emotion.

I spoke while holding back my remaining tears, "My mother... my father... they both died because of their refusal to tell those bastards where our Kingdom kept the homeland's crystal. All that because of their duties as protectors of one of the very few Crystal's left in the world that kept us in touch with the gods."

"They protected me in hopes that I would grow up to protect the world."

I shook my head and let out a bitter laugh, "But that's not what I did. I threw that all away in the hopes of saving a brother that forgot I was his sister." I turn look at her straight in the eye. "So how is this not my fault?" Gentiana spoke softly, "You allowed yourself to be here for a reason. Sins cannot be paid unless you chose a way to do something. You chose to enter this world over staying at what was left of yours before its destruction. That shows you want to continue fighting." She hold my hands and guides me back to a balcony. "I may not be the same as your guardian, but delivering her message wasn't the only thing I accepted."

She gestures me to look at the city, which made me eye her curiously for a moment before I turn to the direction she was pointing at. There were several black cars driving through the road that lead directly to the citadel. The crowd roars upon the arrival of a certain vehicle that held a familiar crest on the hood. "Noctis..." I utter his name and instinctively outstretch my small hand towards it. I could feel Gentiana eyes on me. And when I look up, I could feel the warmth coming from her dark brown eyes as she smiles down at me. "Would you like to see him?" she asks. I didn't even think about it.

Ignoring the consequences of acting brash, I nod, the urge of wanting to see him again overwhelming my sense of reason. Gentiana's smile broadens, pleased at my answer. "Then go," she said, much to my confusion. I blink and look around to realize I was now amongst the citizens that were awaiting for the arrival of their King and Prince. Stunned, I was about to question the messenger as to how she brought us here without notice only to find I was alone. "Amazing... I guess the different forces work in different ways to govern this world," I said to myself, still feeling astonished at what just happened.

"Look! They're almost close to the Citadel!" one of the people shout through the cheers. Once I notice the direction in where they were facing, I use my current stature to my advantage and push my way through the tall bodies, earning much disapproved looks in the process. I ignore them and continue to push my way through until I come face to face with a metal fence. Straightening myself so I was at a proper level to slightly peer over the fence, I watch as people began to throw confetti over the car which I now recognize as the Regalia. It was a bit different from the one I remember. Far more... elegant looking compared to the standard cars I'm familiar with.

The car passes me, and for a brief moment, I could see the young boy's head through the shaded window and the King right beside him. _"Bark!"_ I jump and look around for the source of the sound. Nobody else had seemed to have noticed. I was about to ignore it until I felt something lightly scratch my leg. My heart jumps at the familiar small pup that was scratching my leg. "Pryna!" I cry out, overjoyed to see her. I go on my knees and open my arms, which she responds by jumping into my arms and licking the tears - which I never noticed - from my cheek. "You're alive! I can't believe-" I stop myself and immediately held the pup away from me.

"Are you really the Pryna I know?" She barks and lifts her head so I could get a better look at her neck. It didn't take me long to find a familiar scar beneath her neck.

"Pryna... It is you!"

I pull her back to my check and cried, which prompts her to lick me again. I wasn't alone. Pryna is with me again, MY Pryna. The little pup that once belonged to a friend that promised he'd keep an eye on Noctis and his friends while I continue to play the role I chose. "Is Umbra with you? Is he alive?" I ask, excited to know if there were others that had followed. Her ears lowers in response. "He's... not? Heh... that man did say he'd rather be in hell than to not be with his favorite hunting dog." I place her back on the floor after she attempts to wiggle out of my hands. "So you're a pup again?" I ask in between giggles.

She backs, tapping her foot on the ground - a familiar gesture that she used to do whenever she wanted me to follow her.

"Is there somewhere you want to take me?"

Barking in response, she turns to (much to my surprise) the direction of the Citadel. "Wait, Pryna!" I call out when I see her break into a run. I struggled to catch up with Pryna as the people started to push forward to get a closer view of the returning royals, some nearly kicking me before they realized I was a child. "Pryna slow down! I'm going to lose you!" Despite my desperate cries, Pryna pushes forward, leaving me to fight through the rowdy adults. "Pryna...!" My body was slowly starting to become sluggish. The strain I put myself through by using magic excessively was now starting to affect me.

"Wait for me! Please! You're going too fast! My body-" A man roughly shoves me, causing me to trip and fall over. Hitting the floor, I hiss as my right arm radiates in pain as I felt the skin scrape against the rough cement. "My apologies little one," a man's voice spoke as he holds his hand down to me. As irritated as I was that I have now lost Pryna, least this man was decent enough to apologize. I was about to take his hand when I sensed something was off about him. My eyes slowly travel up to him hand, then his arm, and his... face. I attempt to bring up the dagger to his neck only to be caught with his free hand.

"Now now~" Ardyn lifts his hat up to reveal his mocking smile at me. "You know what will happen if you draw your weapon out in public." My face hardens as I reluctantly accept his hand. Once I was back on my feet, I immediately take my hand back and wipe my hand on my skirt in disgust. "You've definitely shrunk," he taunts. "And that mask is a nice touch. Definitely something a nice way to hide your shame." I refuse to waste my breath on such a vile creature. Although he may appear as the man that made my brother the way he was, I could tell even without looking at him that there's something far more different about him.

"What... are you?" I said as I step away from the man. For the first time since I met Ardyn, his smile sends a shiver down my spine, his eyes change to an all too familiar white glow. "No... It was you. You did this!" Just as I was about to draw the dagger, a sudden ear-piercing scream caused many to go silent. I turn to find many of the same guards from the Crystal chabger holding their guns to a man, a man who had surprisingly took down two other cars with I could only tell was by his bare hands. Thanks to the fear that spread through the rest of the people, many started to run away to avoid being caught in the crossfire, allowing me to gain a much better view of the situation.

"If this is your doing I swear-" I held my tongue after turning to find he had disappeared without a trace. Angered that he too had arrived in this new world, I felt the urge to go after him when the sudden sound of gun shots being fired. "Stay where you are!" one of the guards order. I take a deep breath, forcing myself to set aside my search for Ardyn and deal with the problem at hand. I push down the fence with all my might as I kept my eyes on the man, who seemed to be behaving in an strange manner. It's almost as if he's hurting on the inside. "No..." My eyes widen upon realizing what was happening. And, much to my horror, I watch as the man takes several bullet.

I stop upon spotting a familiar mark become revealed after a bullet grazes the mans arm, his sleeve tearing open just enough for me to see the black markings embedded into his skin. King Regis steps out of the car after having enough watching. "Stand aside," he orders his other guards. Panicking, I shake the bars and scream, "Get away! You have to get away from him now!" Thankfully the King noticed me, and just as he seemed to consider my words, he and his men defensively stood their ground as the man stops and wails in pain.

"You and your god damn son did this! He's the reason why Insomnia suffered! I will not allow it to happen again!"

Etro told me those that survived were given the choice to either stay behind and await the complete destruction of Eos or cross her gate, retaining the memories of their old life. 'Does that mean he's like me?" I didn't have time to think on it as the man was becoming the last thing I ever wanted to ever see again. My hand automatically reaches up to where my own brand is as I am forced to watch a fellow l'cie transform into a Cie'th, his body deformed and crystallized starting from his l'cie brand then to the rest of his body. Once the crystallization was complete, the 'skin' hardens and a red light begins to pulsate on its chest. The last thing I saw before turning my head away in disgust was the man's face becoming covered, leaving on his mouth.

"My fellow crownsguard! Protect the king!" There's no denying it. That powerful voice could only come from one man alone. "Clarus Amicita..." I utter his name. His aged appearance may differ from when I last saw the man, but it is undoubtedly him, the Shield of the King, his most trusted right-hand man when delegating King Regis' armies. Clarus readies his arms while many of the Crownsguard surround the king. "Stop!" I cry as I desperately reach my hand out of the bars. Clarus was - as expected - unable to deal a single blow as the cie'th disfigured hands sharpen on the spot and claw across the man's chest. There's no use fighting against the creature. A cie'th may no longer have emotions, but its still as strong as it was as a human.

 _"_ _Not only is your identity concealed, but also those said abilities. You are only given a short amount of time reuse those abilities when feel you are in mortal danger. The mask can only be removed by your hands, but know this, the longer it is off the more your presence will be known the the gods of this realm."_

That's it. My mask. I look around and saw many were to focused on the cie'th rather than their surroundings. It's risky and a bit too reckless for my liking, but there's no other choice. I have to something! My hand reaches up for the mask but I stop, questioning myself for a moment if now is the time to act. And so soon. "Protect his majesty!" I snap out of my thoughts when I see several Crownsguard appear only to be easily swept away. Ignoring my previous hesitation, I tore off the mask and felt a sudden surge envelop my body. The fences that blocked my path were blown away from the immense force. "Hey!" I shout, gaining the cie'ths full attention. I held the dagger and aim it at its head.

"You..."

I was stunned to hear it speak. Cie'th should no longer be capable of such. I shake this off and proclaim, "You shall not touch them! It is not your choice whether or not they shall live or die in this world!"

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

 _I just met Leon Chiro IN PERSON at apcc 2018! Sorry for being a total fangirl... but holy shit seeing an awesome guy like that- Ah! Anyway... I recommend you look him up on fb or instagram. He's definitely ho- awesome! I mean awesome! *cough* Well... this is awkward. Just look him up... Please so I can cool down from my fangirl mode... Anyway, I am pleased to tell you that I have decided to continue this. I usually release just one chapter and wait for a certain amount of reception to decide whether I should pursue it or not. That's why many of my other fanfics are untouched due to that. Anyway, I'm sorry if the spacing isn't to your liking. I have tried to make it so that it doesn't appear too long (as I've noticed from past experience nobody doesn't like chapters that that lengthy) or too short. I'll try to fix that while keeping my style intact. I won't promise that I'll change much of what happened in the actual game as it is my policy not to change too much, but I want to at least fill in the gaps. But with Stella._


	3. Unfamiliar Blue Skies

_Chapter 2 ~ Unfamiliar Skies_

The moment my mask falls, I wasn't entirely surprised to see it disappear in the same manner as my weapon once it touches the ground. At least it will save me the trouble of finding it later after once I put an end to this poor man's misery - I hope. More crownsguard were starting to exit the citadel, meaning more chances that my face will be seen, so I create a barrier around the creature and I at the last second to keep anyone from approaching us. I'm not sure whether it was the Crownsguard from the Crystal chamber or one of those protecting the King and his son that was attempting to break through the barrier, but I will not allow anyone to interfere.

Especially with something that should have disappeared along with the old world. "Stop! Do not interfere!" I order, surprisingly in the voice of my adult self. "This is something I alone have to do." The cie'th twitches for a moment, its 'head' turning from the King then to me in a short cycle. Once it settles its attention on me it holds its sharpened claw at me. "Etro praedicatus..." I gasp to hear it speak in the tongue of Etro and her Eidolons. "Flammae tuum adventum annuntiet. Eveni, disparator factorum falsorunt." Although I'm not well verse in the old language as I am with the writings of Gran Pulse and Cocoon, there's a bit I was able to make out and it was enough to send shivers down my spine.

 _By grace of Etro, let flames herald your arrival. Come forth, sunderer of falsehood._

Whoever this person once was, something else is possessing the body if the cie'th - something almost close to a god.

"Whoever you are, this is not what Etro wants! Release this man from his suffering!"

The cie'th only roars, causing many to ready their arms while the King looks just about ready to order the assault. I threw the dagger without a second thought. I watch as the small weapon pierces the only human part left on the creature, causing it to holler in pain and fruitlessly attempt to remove it. Just as I was about to warp, my brand suddenly began to burn against my skin, forcing me to bite back my screams as I covered the back of my hand in pain - a light emitting from the dark mark. The cie'th seemed to be experiencing the same pain as I was as a small spot on its arm began to glow as well, albeit with a dark shade of red compare to the white light on my hand.

Trying to ignore the pain, I force myself to warp to wear the dagger was, using the force from the speed to drive it deeper as I appeared right in front of it. I plan my feet against its body and push the blade deeper into its flesh. The cie'th wails in pain and attempts to claw at me, but all it did was scratch various parts of my body and cut through my clothes with its blade like fingers. Despite the deep cuts I was receiving, I held the hilt as tight as I could with one hand and press the palm of the other against the bottom. I let out a yell as I push it with the last bit of my strength. The cie'th suddenly freezes, its entire body slowly going limp the longer I kept forcefully pushing the dagger.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the creature finally falls to the ground on its back while I remained on top of it, panting as I stared down at the cie'th's face. "Thank... you..." My breath hitches at unexpected expression of gratitude from the former l'cie. I stare down at him with sad eyes. As someone who has experienced and seen death, I can still see the souls of an individual leave their bodies and pass on to the next life. Stepping off the body, I watch with sad eyes as the soul departs from its now crumbled body. For a moment there I thought I saw Etro's gate open itself to welcome the newly departed.

I shake my head, thinking to myself, 'Ridiculous. Etro should no longer be able to accept anyone to her realm now it's slowly being destroyed. She's barely keeping it together to allow others like me and this poor soul enough time to have the chance of living a new life.' "May Etro guide you..." I utter. Because I've used too much energy in one day, an overwhelming feeling of fatigue finally washes over me. My vision starts to blur as I continue to stare up at the unfamiliar blue sky. "May you finally... find... peace..." I finally keel over from exhaustion. The last thing I remember before blacking out was the sight of the barrier I set up shatter into pieces.

* * *

 _"Have you found your new reason to live?"_

 _"Not yet... but I now understand why you chose me out of so many others to be your final champion."_

 _"I'm glad. I see you've been busy on your first day in the new world."_

 _"Yes, it's not like home, but it's definitely the kind of world I envisioned it to be."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"The sky... the sun... I've heard stories about it but-"_

 _"It's different up close?"_

 _"Yes... Gentiana wasn't lying. It's so beautiful that it hurts to stare at it for too long."_

 _"... It seems our time is up."_

 _"Will I ever hear from you again?"_

 _"Someday, but not too soon. Only time will tell when we are fated to speak again. For now, rest. You deserve it."_

* * *

"Mother..." I wake up to find myself laying in bed and staring up at the ceiling with tears streaming down my face. It's been so long since I last spoke to her in my dreams. I never see her though, all I ever see is an endless sea of darkness - a place which felt just as real as the never-ending night sky. Wiping the tears off my face, I slowly sat up from what I now recognize is a bed - unsure how to react to the unfamiliar sensation to the softness of the mattress and the oddly fluffed pillows my head had rested on. 'It has been a long time...' I thought to myself as I mindlessly trace my hands over the fabric. My hand stops when I see an odd colored line of light on the pillow white pillow. Orange?

My body automatically turns to face the black curtains - a small bit of light spilling through the room. "I hope the room is to your liking-" My head snaps in the direction of where the voice came from and found myself staring at the King himself, Regis Lucis Caelum. "Your majesty-!" I hastily move myself out of the bed only to fall after the unexpected weakness in my legs. "Ow..." I try to push myself at least into a sitting position, but even my upper body was incapable of supporting my weight. "Are you alright?" I was about to accept the helping hand only to freeze as I stared at the young face of Ignis Scientia. He blinks, confused at my reaction.

"Is everything alright?" I was about to answer when I suddenly felt myself being lifted off the ground. " "There you go!" My jaw hangs as I stare at the third unexpected guest in the room as I felt myself being placed back on top of the bed. "Don't go pushing yourself. Wouldn't want anything to happen to our Majesty's savior." It was difficult to hide my shock at the teenager that stood beside Ignis. I recognize Gladiolus on the spot, but it's just his appearance alone... 'His muscles are gone,' I thought with wide eyes. As inappropriate as it may sound for me to think such things to Noctis' closest friend, he looks far better in his adulthood compared to his current appearance.

I cough when I realize I was staring too long and utter, "Thank you..." It was relieving to see that Ignis and Gladiolus were also of the many that were reborn into this world. Then I notice there was someone missing. Where's Prompto? "I must apologize for coming in without notice." King Regis' voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "My son and I wanted to personally meet and thank our savior in person." "Prince Noctis? Is he well?" I ask, trying my best not to sound frantic. The smile on his face brought a wave of relief, but that feeling lasted only for a fleeting few minutes the moment he steps aside. My heart drops when I see a wheel chair being pushed by who I think is one of the servants.

In the chair was Noctis, who was looking at every random direction to avoid my gaze. 'Oh my god...' I held my breath back for a moment to keep myself from allowing a single sound too to escape my mouth. "May we ask for your name?" Ignis spoke up. Trying to regain my composure, I force a smile and nod. "Yes! Forgive me..." I attempt to get on my feet again with the help of Gladiolus who caught on to what I was trying to do. Once I was on my feet and got to balance myself properly, the teen allows me to stand on my name. "It's very nice to meet you King Regis, Prince Noctis," I formerly greet the two while bowing to them separately.

"My name is Stella-" I stop myself before announcing my family name. The only was only one that came to mind. "Stella Lux Aeterna." I will forever be grateful towards Etro for allowing me this second chance, and I will never forget the one person that helped me remain in contact with Noctis throughout the war. "May I know your name?" All were surprised when I turn to Noctis, even he wasn't expecting it. "But you already know my name," he points out before looking away again. I couldn't help but giggle at the way he was reacting. This almost felt like the first time we met at the flower fields near the castle and when I caught him staring at me during the party.

Slowly approaching him without scaring the boy and to keep myself from tripping on my weak legs, I carefully go on my knees so that I was a bit below his level.

"I want us both to be properly familiar with one another. I know you as the Prince but not who you are behind the title. I think someone such as yourself would like to introduce yourself so I can address you by your given name, not simply as Prince Noctis."

I remember how insistent Noctis was in being called Noct. He always hated formalities, especially being addressed Prince Noctis by every single person he meets. "Go on Noct," his father said to encourage his son. I patiently wait as Noctis slowly gains the courage to look at me straight in the eye, smiling as he finally does so. His cheeks slightly turn to a shade of pink once our eyes met. "Noctis... Lucis Caelum!" he finishes that last part quickly before covering his face. Everyone chuckles at his reaction. King Regis staring down at his son with amused eyes before glancing over at me apologetically.

He slightly moves his fingers to peak at me only for his face to turn a darker shade of red as I continue to smile at him. Holding my hand out, I said, "It's nice to meet you Noctis." "R-Right..." Noctis answers as he nervously takes my hand. The man behind his lowers himself to properly talk to the boy. "My apologies Prince Noctis, but I believe we are to meet your physical therapist." "But-" He knew there was no use arguing. With a reluctant nod from the boy, I let go and step back as I watch Noctis being pushed out of the room. Ignis bows to me then to the King before following the young prince, with Gladiolus not too far behind.

Once they were gone only the King, one Crownsguard and myself in the room. "King Regis I-" He raises a hand, stopping me from saying anything else. "Your appearance before the gates to the Citadel was unexpected... but in the end there were some favorable turn of events that occurred this morning thanks to it." Signaling for the Crownsguard to leave, I nervously take a few steps back when the King walks forward. "Your mask-" He points to it, prompting me to defensively brings my hands up to it. "I can tell it holds a great deal of magic, but behind it... I know there is more than to it than it appears."

My hearts sinks as he continues to speak, "The magic you displayed was far beyond that of the Crystal's. I know this as only those deemed worthy of the ring of the Lucii can channel the Crystal's power and bestow such powers unto others. I have always felt the magic of the Crystal for as long as I can remember. Yours is... alien to me."

This was the consequence of acting to irrational. However, I knew if it weren't for I, both King Regis and Noctis would have received a premature death. That I am certain. "I do not wish to harm you or Noct..." I said with a deep bow. It must have surprised him to address his son so familiarly before him given his lack of response. "I simply wish to bring forth the hope for the future that awaits for you and all of Eos." The air in the room changes in a heartbeat. Raising my head, I was surprised to see King Regis grab a chair and sit across from me. "It appears there is much to talk," the King spoke, gesturing me to come forward. I do so but with much hesitation.

There is no clear idea as to what the future lies for me. I never had much thought of it until now, and I plan to not allow fate to take away what's most precious to me ever again. Despite knowing I should not be telling these things to the King, the guilt that I've held for so long for taking part in his murder compelled me to tell him all he needs to know. I refrained from telling my real family name throughout the duration of our conversation. Apparently, my arrival was foretold in a vision he had received not too long ago. I thought of asking what it is he saw, but I decided it was best to keep such question to myself for now until I felt the time was right. I did share some more information related to my mask.

"In order for me to remain in this world, my mask acts like an anchor on my existence. I'm permitted to remove it at any given time but not for long. I was also warned not to reveal my true identity until it is time so I apologize for introduce me under a false name."

"There's no need to apologies. I was actually expecting far worse, denial for example."

"Don't worry, I'm past speaking such words. I promised to never again speak only lies..." I bring my hands to my chest and slight tilt bow my head in shame. "But it appears I must do so no matter how much I dislike it."

King Regis suddenly takes my hands and spoke in a gentle tone, "Lies are something that I too find unfavorable, but for the sake of protecting my son then I have no other choice. I want him to believe in a future where he can experience a life beyond the walls when this war is over." The sudden mention of war brought much unwanted memories. I remember all the pain and suffering that came with it, the number of times I was forced to turn a blind eye to those injured and in need of help. "Is Niflheim..." I trail in my sentence. He nods, earning a deep sigh. "That damned emperor... does nothing besides power please him?" I curse under my breath.

"May I make a selfish request as a father rather than a king?"

"Of course!" I quickly answer. I felt my cheeks heat up and shyly take my hands back, embarrassed at my sudden outburst. King Regis chuckles at my eagerness. "Please watch over him for me. I must warn you my son can be a little difficult, but he'll warm up to you eventually. He has much trouble bonding with those his age." I knew immediately what he was implying. I nod, "I'll do whatever I can your majesty." Pleased at my answer, King Regis stands and proceeds to leave the room. Before he could leave, I quickly ask, "Do you truly believe my story? Can you truly trust me?" He looks over his shoulder and flashes me a sly grin. "I don't see why not. You saved my son, and for that I am eternally grateful."

Once he's gone, I was left to my own thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking of the events that led up to where I am right now. I stare down at my hands and stop the moment my eyes fall on the white mark embedded on the back of my hand. I've never seen a l'cie mark like this in person. My mother had told me stories the l'cie and the power that comes with it, but also the prices that comes with it. If a l'cie fails their focus they become a cie'th, if they do they are blessed with the gift of immortality. Or in other words, you enter crystal stasis. It is unknown how long one slumbers, but the last ever recorded l'cie to awake from their slumber occurred was long before Insomnia was formed.

They claimed it had been a century since their focus was fulfilled. But rarely have I heard a l'cie's brand become white the moment they received it. "Maybe my time hasn't come..." That is a nice thought. Once I felt I had regained somewhat of my strength back, I decide it was time to see what the world was like outside. The blue skies were already baffling enough as it is; who knows just how beautiful the sky is when the sun sets. "The sun... Looks like I have to get used to saying that," I giggle to myself. I slightly pull the curtain apart only to be greeted by an intense light. "I could barely stand the sun when it was morning. Just how bright... is..." I trailed off after my eyes finally adjusted to the brightness.

The sky... It's so unfamiliar.

"Gentiana, you're as right as always. The sky does look at its best when the sun is setting."

The reddened sunlight that scattered as far as the eye can see; various vast bright colors lighting up the horizon in a way I never thought was possible. "Excuse me," I turn and face a maid holding a small dress for me. "His Majesty wanted me to deliver this to you before you awake, but it seems he and his son beat me to greeting you." She didn't seem much older than Ignis. 'It feels like I know her somewhere...' I shake off the thought after she lays the dress on top of the best. "Um... forgive me for asking but-" I was suddenly caught off guard when she suddenly runs up to me with this over-whelming ecstatic expression in her eyes. "What was it like in the Crystal's chamber!?"

I blink a few times, surprised at the unexpected question.

"Um..."

"I've heard so many stories about the divine cornerstone from my sister! The guardsman is always talking about the feeling they get whenever they stand near the entrance!"

"I don't think-"

"When the guardsman and the Crownsguard temporarily switched place on acting as security for the His Majesty's return from Tenembrae and guarding the Crystal, you show up right underneath their noses! I know the Crownsguard are stuck up sometimes about how important their job is, but fail on their first day?"

"Listen you really should-"

"I just can't believe it! I've been told off by the Crownsguard never to approach the chamber after I lingered too long in the hallway. It's only been a day and they act like they're the guardian protector of the Crystal! The Crystal is far more important as my uncle claims it is what protects us all so-"

Having enough of hearing her insults, I order in my adult tone, "Shut it!" She immediately does so, startled at my raised tone. I step forward and directly glare into her eyes. "Listen well... The Crownsguard are just as important as the guardsman; both protect the Lucian royal family and equally act as their shield. Do not berate them as if they don't hold a true purpose in this kingdom. If you want to treat this as a short banter then do it with another fellow servant that is willing to listen. You do not treat guests of the King with such rudeness." I can't believe I am talking like this again.

The last time I acted this harshly was the servant girl sent by Ravus to replace the guard Iedolas had assigned to keep an eye on me. 'Wait a moment...' It all began to click the longer I stare at the flush faced girl. 'It is her!' I never memorized her name as she was one of those from Niflheim that I prefer never to remember again. And lo behold she is here before me, speaking of things that is beyond her knowledge. "My apologies... I did not mean anything ill." Her false acknowledgement of her mistake acted as a further reminder of how much I hated my childhood. She and many others I met that were born and raised in Niflheim were nothing bad sad excuse for human beings.

I continue to scorn her, "If you had simply asked me about the Crystal then I would believe and accept your apology. But to go as far as to insult those that serve the Lucian Royal family until their dying breath is despicable. If you have seen what it is like out there then you would appreciate then you would appreciate the hard work the soldiers of this kingdom put in protecting your precious walls and the Royal family. No matter one's status, they contribute in their own way on fighting against Niflheim."

I know I have said too much to someone who has just met me; however, I can't let what she said be left alone. If anyone else were to hear the things she had just to me then she'd surely lose her job. As much as I dislike the reincarnation of the woman I despise, I had to take into consideration that it was in another life, she was now a Lucian who serves the Royal family and there will be dire consequences if she were to lose such an important job. With an angered sigh, I pinch the pinch of my nose as I question the girl, "Why are you even interested in the Crystal? Isn't the knowledge of your kingdom's Crystal known to all? I'm sure Niflheim makes sure they know how important their Crystal is."

"Niflheim? Only the Lucian Kingdom has a Crystal."

I slightly cringe at this. Looks like there's a lot I must learn about this world if I want to avoid suspicious eyes. "Ahem!" We both face the door and I find myself petrified at the man that stood before us. "I was wondering what's taking you ladies so long. Bothering the guests again, Syl?" "N-No, I-" She looks at me with nervous eyes then bows her head, too afraid to look at Cor straight in the eye. I spoke up, "She was actually recommending me some places to visit in Insomnia. You see, I've never truly gotten the chance the explore the Crown City. When Syl found out she started telling me all there is to know about Insomnia." Pleased at my answer, he sternly stares down at the blonde one last before leaving the room.

* * *

Yeul watches from afar as Syl gives the young girl a hand in dressing in her new attire, pleased to see how well she was adjusting to her surroundings. Just as she was about to return to Etro's domain, she experienced something that she'd never see again, a vision - a vision of the future that waits for the child years to come.

 _"Noctis!" Stella desperately tries to reach out for the man only to be grabbed by a hooded man. Stunned at first, she forcefully takes her arm back. "You... This is all your fault! If it hadn't been for you, none of this would have happened!" Her accusations fall on deaf ears. "No," he spoke in a deeper voice, surprising the woman. "I may have sparked the beginning of such events, but it is you that is at fault. You are the reason he chose for the world to be undone."_

Tears begin to fall from the Seeress' eyes. Yes, Stella's life may be peaceful as she and Etro had hoped it would be, however, upon the sudden precognition, Yeul knew that that peace will only be fleeting. It is Stella's choice whether she wants to prolong her now tranquil life or end it by her hand. She alone is now in control of where her destiny lies. "I pray that you may choose well..." she utters before she is spirited away from the living world.

* * *

 _To Be Continued  
_

 _I'm starting to get used to this new writing style, switching between first and third person. I thought it would take some time, but seeing as how it's a bit difficult for me to fully write down a well-known character's point of view in previous fanfics, I knew I had to get used to it sooner or later. And I apparently have! I hope you guys will enjoy her story. I honestly don't want Stella to be known at the woman that was simply replaced by Luna. She grew on me as a kid... and I don't want her to be forgotten. Please share your thoughts! I am completely open to criticism! However, if it goes as far as bullying, then I will block you. I want to avoid as much conflict as possible._


	4. A Gift from the Goddess

_Chapter 3 ~ A Gift from the Goddess_

Syl and I parted ways after touring through only the necessary areas. I expected as much since I am still considered a stranger to both the king and his vassal's. It would have been surprising King Regis trusted me enough to see more than what I was just shown, though most areas I was shown I had already seen in my 'Eos'. Although different from what I remembered, I couldn't stop myself from reminiscing the time I spent here during the so-called peace treaty, the number of people that were present, how often I was questioned by so many escorts for my permission to dance. I wouldn't say that part was fun, but I did enjoy the company of the Prince. "Speaking of his highness... I wonder where he have gone at this hour?" I said to myself. I was left with no further instructions on how to spend my time here.

With nothing else to do, I gave in to curiosity and started my search for the young Prince, given how I have so much free time on my hands. The very thought of it alone was... scary. I've never felt such freedom in all my life. Not since I gained the eyes that see the light of expiring souls. "Excuse me-" I yelp in surprise and turn to find Ignis standing not too far from where I stood. "If you are searching for the Prince, I believe you've just missed him. He should have retreated to his quarters by now." I had almost forgotten the existence of daytime." If I hadn't met him earlier then I would have reacted a bit stronger to his younger appearance. Regaining my composure, I force a smile and said, "I understand. Then I too shall retire for the night, it has been an eventful day for everyone." I was about to make my retreat until I was grabbed by the older boy.

He was quick to voice his suspicions, "I don't know what your intentions are but remember this, I will be keeping a close eye on you. No little girl such as yourself could simply wield such magic. You have an ulterior motive and I will figure it out what it is before you bring harm to Noct and the King."

I had not thought much on the amount of impact my actions this morning held to those present. Yes, I had expected King Regis to be suspicious of me, but I was so focused on his judgement alone that I had not thought of what others were to think if I were to meet them in person. Once he lets go, I remain in place as Ignis walks past me. "Remember, I will be keeping a close eye on you." That is a threat I know I should not take lightly. I don't know how long I stood in that empty hall. All that I could focus on was Ignis' words. There was a lot I must think on before I make my first move.

"I was right... I should have been more rational about using Etro's gifts so openly. The next time I use them, I have to only use it as a last resort, never in the heat of battle."

With that thought in mind, I was just about to return to my own quarters until I heard a child, it sounds like as if they are out of breath. Raising my guard up, I slowly approach the corner and listened as the voice got louder and louder the closer I got. "Damn it!" I hear them curse under their breath. I took a small peak and cover my mouth before I let made a sound. It was Noctis. Out of bed and not in a wheelchair. I watch him for a moment struggle to remain standing, leaning against the wall every now and then for support. "AH!" he yells after his foot slips. "Noctis!" I immediately dash to his aid and held him from behind, keeping the boy from hitting the floor. Noctis turns his head and stares at me with wide eyes in utter shock.

"Stella...?" he mutters.

I shyly smile and greet, "Good evening Noctis."

"G-Good evening...?" the boy greets back, slightly confused as I help him stand properly. I tilt my head and raise a brow as I ask, "What are you doing up so late? I was told you had gone to bed." "You're not going to ask...?" Noctis stares at me, stunned that I haven't questioned him about his lack of wheelchair. It's almost amusing just how similar they are.

I giggle, "I knew someone just like you. Always too stubborn to do as he's told."

"Oh..." He nervously glances away. After I felt him lean against me for support, I carefully escort him to the nearest sofa that just so happened to be close to one of the numerous large windows. "Are you okay now?" I ask after I sat next to him. "Y-Yeah..." he answers quietly, still avoiding eye contact. I remember Noctis had been always been the shy type but I don't recall him ever being this shy, even when we were kids he at least maintained eye contact. Believing that he was simply uncomfortable with my presence, I decided to leave and try to excuse myself so I could fetch someone to help assist the boy back to his room.

"I apologize if I'm bothering you, Prince Noctis. I should go and call for Ignis," I said as I stood up. I was about to leave only to stop when I felt his hand grab mine. "Wait!" Noctis shouts. Slowly, I turn my head and stare down at the boy. He was obviously flustered by his abrupt actions and pulls his hand back, surprised at himself for his actions. "I... Will you stay? I don't want anyone else to find out I've been doing this." I was surprised by his statement. Just how long has he been unable to walk? Nervously biting my cheeks, I gave him a short nod and sat back down beside him, this time keeping a proper distance between us so as to make him less uncomfortable.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why are you out here by yourself? I'm sure someone wouldn't mind walking with you, especially at this time of night."

"You don't get it... if my dad found out he'd have someone watch me twenty-four seven. Being stuck to that stupid wheelchair is nothing but a huge pain. It's already hard enough to remain seated while having to rely on someone to always push me around."

"He only wants to keep you safe," I told him. "Every father feels the same. I'm sure that whatever happened to you made him want to purely focus on you over his entire kingdom. That alone shows just how much he loves and cherishes you."

"You haven't heard?" Noctis asks with his head tilted, confused at my lack of knowledge. I shake my head and answer truthfully, "I haven't exactly been kept up to date in regards to incidences related to the Royal family." As odd as it may sound that nothing about the events that transpired, I honestly have no idea why he became bound to a wheelchair. I was unable to ask such questions to the King, and I know there will be much confusion on Syl's part if I were to ask her such things and eventually lead to suspicion if she were to tell anyone else. Noctis seems to be the only person I can rely on for now to fill in gaps of my knowledge without notice. He is still just a child. 'As are you...' my thoughts remind. With a deep breath, Noctis proceeds to tell me but in a hushed voice.

"I was... attacked when I was heading back from. I forgot what the monster was called, but I can't ever forgot that half-snake lady..."

A Marilith. And based on his story, I can tell nothing like that creature is a common enemy. There has to be some other unknown force Niflheim relies on for their military prowess. I remain silent and continued listening.

"From what Ignis told me, I was the only one that survived, but I ended up being in a coma. When I woke up I had trouble walking, we never found out why. I don't remember getting hurt since my attendant shielded and ended up being killed by it, even the doctors don't know why."

We both glance down at his still legs. Then I remember something. "You and your father left the Crown city, may I ask why?" I question upon the realization. "We went to Tenebrae to visit the Oracle," Noctis explains. "There was something the Queen and him had to talk about. Luna and I just thought it was an excuse so we would meet, the future Oracle of Tenebrae and the future King, me." Luna, that must be the woman (or child) Etro had shown me prior to my departure. I continue to pry a bit on what he knows, "This Luna you speak of... is she the princess?" He nods. Curious how the House of Fleuret were reformed in this world as Royalty. What could Ardyn possibly gain by changing the history of my family?

"Her full name is Lunafreya, but since I sort of had a hard time trying to say it all the time, she told me to just call her Luna."

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the princess and Oracle of Tenembrae. For some strange reason, I found myself wondering what it would be like if I were in her shoes. Would life be any different if I were reborn as an Oracle? "You two must be close," I said softly. "Not really... We only got to know each other for a few months," he mumbles, his cheeks turning slightly pink. I sat there, stunned at this sudden bit of information. "But I want to save her!" he quickly adds. I blink for a moment as Noctis shyly leans away. "I promised Luna I'd become the Chosen King. But before I can do that, I have to be strong. Like my dad." "Chosen king?" I repeat, confused at the foreign title. He looks at me with sad, yet curious eyes. "You really aren't from around here, are you?"

"My apologies," I said, a pang of guilt hitting my chest. "You do not need to speak of it if it brings up unwanted memories."

"No, it's not that. I've just never met someone whose lived outside the walls before, especially one that's completely clueless about this stuff."

"My apologies..." I said again, this time in a much quieter voice.

"Stop apologizing already," Noctis said as he scratches the back of his head. "Geez... You're worse than Syl when she speaks her mind."

"My apo- I mean... What better way do I put this..." I found myself fumbling with my words as I try to figure out what to say that wasn't an apology. "This is going be much harder than I thought..." I confess, referring to his request.

He grins. "You don't have to entirely stop apologizing. Just tone it down a bit."

There's much I have to learn. 'And hopefully-' I smile and watch as Noctis glances over at me then shyly turns away. 'He'll be the one to teach me.' Just like he promised. "I don't mean to be a killjoy, but shouldn't we retire for the night?" I question, earning a displeased look from the boy. I express my disapproval with a playful scowl, "Now Noctis, you shouldn't be like this. You're lucky I'm the one that found you. I'm sure even Ignis would want you to get as much sleep as possible, I mean you are still growing, and from what I hear the King rarely sleeps. And I'm sure you of all people would want to savor as much sleep as possible." He pouts but seemed to understand where I'm getting at. "Alright then." I slid from my seat and stood in front of Noctis with my hand outstretched. "Shall we get going?" I ask, slightly tilting my head to the side.

Pondering for a moment, Noctis gives in and reluctantly takes my offered hand, stumbling a bit as I gently pull him to his feet. I continue to smile while he turns his head, too shy to look in my direction as I place an arm around his waist while he drapes his arm over my shoulders. Once I had a first grip on his wrist, I instruct the boy, "When I move my left foot you move your right, then I'll use my weight to help move your body. Understand?" Noct blankly stares at me for a moment. "Noct!" I raise my voice, snapping him out of his trance. "Are you ready?" After a few seconds he nods, giving me permission to move. We stumbled a bit at the start. Sometimes he would accidentally take a step too far and I would have to be the one to regain balance.

After a few missteps, he was finally getting the hang of walking, allowing me to act as his support as we both slowly make our way to his room. I would still question his condition every time I caught him wincing or heard a sharp intake of air, and as expected from the stubborn prince, he'd lie that he was fine and keep going. There were times I had no choice but to stop to allow him enough time to catch his breath. "Stella," he finally spoke, breaking the long impregnated silence. "Thanks. For not... you know, not treating me like a prince."

I giggle. "Thank you for not treating like a commoner."

Just as we were about to enter his room, I abruptly stop in my tracks. "Stella?" The sky. Although it was for a fleeting moment, I saw another soul exiting the light. I tore my eyes away and flash Noctis a small smile before bringing him inside.

'Although there is much I left unsaid the last we met,' I thought as I close the door behind our backs. 'I still want to tell you. My feelings may confuse you as our fated meeting has now been erased, but... I did promise you. That promise... I will never forget.'

* * *

 _The night sky was always present for as long as I can remember. However according to legend, one day, Etro shall awake form her slumber, and with her waking, she will bring forth the sun. An event only the first Lucian king was able to see before the light expired. That was the tale that only my family has ever told. "Hiding again in your books?" I hear a familiar voice muse. I tore my eyes away from the ancient scriptures and felt a smile broaden. "Gentiana!" I cry out, dropping everything I was doing and ran to hug the older woman. Her ever so gentle eyes practically shine as we pull away and smile at one another. Gentiana brings her hand to my cheek as she comments, "You're starting to become the spitting image of your mother. I'm sure she's proud with what you've accomplished."_

 _I felt a pang of guilt at the mention of my mother. "What I've accomplished?" I took a sharp step backward. "I've caused nothing but pain." I sat myself down on a nearby box while Gentiana moves over to the table and leans against it. "Pain can only be perceived only if you allow it," she said. "Your mother and father entrusted you with the secrets of Tenebrae's crystal for a reason. Your brother-" Gentiana pauses for a moment then corrects herself, "Ravus never truly developed your family's gifts. That is why they entrusted you with their knowledge of the Crystal to you upon your reawakening."  
_

 _"But I allowed him to abuse my knowledge of the Crystal's! If I hadn't been so eager to help him, then the King-"_

 _"His death was not your fault. It never was. Every king has his time, and sadly his was up. Prince Noctis understands this."_

 _"I don't think he does..." I mutter. "I've seen the look he gives me each time we pass each other. Although it's brief, I can tell he still hold me responsible for the death of his father."_

 _Gentiana takes me hands from my lap. "I don't recall him ever pointing blame. In fact, the looks you've been receiving from the prince is far from contempt."  
_

 _I eye the woman with confused eyes. If they weren't filled with hate, then what is the reason why he always glares at me whenever we made eye contact. She giggles at my apparent confusion. "It appears your vast knowledge has finally met its match." I frown at this. She knows how much I hate her teasing. I was just about to reply only to be interrupted by a sudden knocking at the door. "Miss Fleuret? Emperor Iedolas would like a word with you, he requests your presence in the throne room," a male soldier spoke as he pokes his head into the room. I bit my lip, trying my best to hold back a groan at the mention of the old ruler. "Duty calls," I said, with a small hint of sarcasm. Before I could stand, Gentiana moves her hands to my shoulders, keeping me in place. "Gentiana?" I said, tilting my head.  
_

 _Gentiana suddenly brings me into a tight embrace. "You musn't allow fate to control you. You must be the one to take action, but only when you deem it necessary." I lightly push her back and I was taken aback at the sadness in her eyes. I warily smile, "As former Oracle of Tenebrae, you should know that fate and I haven't exactly been on good terms as of late."_

* * *

"Stella... Stella!" I jolt from my sleep after feeling someone shake my shoulders. I lift my head up to see Noct staring at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay? You were crying..." He reaches over to wipe the tears from my face. It was then I realized that I had fallen asleep at his bedside and had held his hand the entire time. 'When did I fall asleep?' I push such trivial thoughts to the side and stood up, my hand slipping out of his as I do so. "Go back to sleep. I must return to my quarters before the sun rises. I'm sorry to have kept you past your bedtime." I was about to leave only for his hand to reclaim mine. "Wait!" Unsure of what to say, I slowly look over my shoulder and down at the boy. "Can you stay? I-I don't like the dark." At first, I was surprised at his sudden admission, then I caught notice of one similarity between him and the other Noctis, their poor talent for lying.

The look he was giving me makes me feel a tad guilty for what I'm about to do next. "Alright," I said, surprising the boy. "But remember, I'm only doing it this one time." His face suddenly brightens. As he moves to give me space, I cautiously approach his bed and lift the blanket, but I stop upon seeing his legs. All he wanted was to be king, to relieve his father of his burdens. 'But how can he if he is unable to stand?' I tightly grip the fabric and blink away my tears.

 _"You mustn't allow fate to control you. You must be the one to take action, but only when you deem it necessary."_

'Gentiana...' My eyes widen for a moment at the voice then soften. 'I need to be the one to take action. And that starts now.'

"Noctis, what if I were to tell you that I know a way to give you back your legs?"

"I'd say you were crazy, but then again I was attacked by a half-snake lady."

I pull the covers so that his legs were completely exposed. I go back on my knees and said, "I'd like to try something if that's alright with you. But you must keep this a secret, okay? No one can find out about this." Confused, Noct still agrees, "Alright." Placing a hand on his leg, I quietly told the boy, "This is a special charm, it'll grant you your wish only once. However, it will lose its effects if you tell a single soul." I put a finger to my lips. "So this will be our little secret." Noct slowly nods. With this silent permission to continue, I move both hands over his legs. "Close your eyes..." I quietly instruct. He hesitates at first then does as told and leans against his pillow. After confirming his eyes were shut by waving a hand in front of his face, I slowly remove my mask and place it on the ground.

"Here goes..." I mutter to myself. I've only done this on a living being once, and I never heard the end of it after my mother found out. Once I had mentally prepared myself for the possible outcomes, I return to my previous position and press my forehead against the back of my hands.

(1) "O mea causa audiat deam morte... revertere obsecro vos, quod perdidit iste puer tuus... et commutatione: ut servi tui optimi, mei offero me ipsum tibi misericordiae tuae divina... Tempus iudicium meum super vos et patiar facere oblationem sacrificii..."

It took a moment to receive a response from Etro. And just as I remember it all those years ago when I made my first attempt, I felt a searing pain course throughout my body, mainly radiating in my legs. My body was shaking. That was all I could not control.

 _"Your prayer has been heard... and your sacrifice received..."_

The voice of the goddess felt soothing to my heart. However, the longer I continued the process, the more I slowly lost the feeling of my legs. Once I knew it was done, I placed my mask back on before Noctis could open his eyes after he feels me full away. "Stella? What's wrong?" I had not realized my breath had labored until I felt the gentle touch of Noctis on my hands. My heart was pounding against my chest. I've done this so many times on so many smaller living creatures, who knew the toll would be this high if it were on a human being. Still, if it's him then it's worth it. Pulling away, I force a smile and assure him, "I'm fine. Just go to bed. When you wake up, we can do whatever you want tomorrow morning." Accepting my words, I watch as Noctis rolls to his side and soundly falls asleep.

When I knew he was unable to hear me, I bury my face on the mattress to muffle my screams, pain suddenly coursing through my body as part of the price for such an extreme toll. But I know it was worth it. Despite what little time I have spent with Noctis, I can still feel there's some similarities between him and the Noctis i knew. That alone is enough to cement my resolve. I'll do whatever it takes to repay for my sins, and I will be sure not to allow history repeat itself. That's a promise I'll be sure to keep.

* * *

Morning came sooner than I had expected, either that or I'm still unused to seeing the morning sky. The entire night I had remained awake, carefully watching Noctis as he peacefully slept. I could tell he could feel the sudden change in his legs, but that didn't rouse him from his sleep, instead he seemed comfortable as he tossed around with a smile on his face. From what I can tell this is the first for him to move so much in his sleep to appear as happy as he does now while in bed. As I had promised, I remained at his side. My eyes never left him and watched him carefully as excitement filled my heart with each passing hour. I was scared at first on how he would react if he were to wake with now moveable legs, then that fear subsided upon seeing his smile.

Once I see some small amount of light spill into the room from the small cracks between the curtains, I gently held his shoulder and shake him. "Noctis..." I said quietly. Still no response. "Noctis..!" I said, this time with a louder volume. All I get was a groan and a slightly slap to my hand. Feeling slightly annoyed at this, I pull the covers and hit his face with his extra pillow.

"PRINCE NOCTIS WAKE UP!"

He yells at the sudden attack. While he was still waking up, I somehow got myself to stand and stare down at him with stern eyes. "Huh? Stella?" asks the boy, confused at my presence. I cross my arms and comment, "You're terrible at waking up. It's no wonder Ignis worries about you so."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are! I just used a pillow to wake you up after calling your name two times!"

Our playful banter was cut short when Ignis walks in the room, accompanied with King Regis and a servant, whom looks awfully similar to the boy. Maybe they're related? Brushing such thoughts aside, I move away from the bed and bow, though I had some trouble maintaining my balance as I do so. "You're majesty... good morning," I formally greet. "Good morning," he answers, a smile apparent by the way he spoke. He turns his attention to Noctis and must have noticed the pillow I had used. "I see you've even given Stella a hard time in rousing you from your slumber." He sheepishly smiles at this and nervously rubs the back of his neck. Although I'm a bit peeved at Noctis' attitude, I cannot wait for the surprise.

Much suspicion will rise upon the reveal, however, I am sure the entire kingdom will be overjoyed at such a miracle to occur. Most especially after the tragic incident in Tenebrae. There needs to be some ray of hope, even in such a dark time.

"Your majesty!" I spoke up, surprising everyone in the room. "Although this may seem early, and we may not have known one another for long... but I believe there's something I'd like to show you. Think of it as a gift from the goddess herself."

Confused, King Regis looks at Clarus then at me. With a small smile, I turn to Noctis and outstretch my hand. He grabs it but one small movement on his part and he finds himself frozen in place, awestruck at the sudden self-discovery. I used both hands to pull him out, carefully assisting the boy as he slides across the mattress. The eyes of every individual in the room nearly pops out as Noctis hangs his legs on the side of the bed before pushing himself to his feet. Having much difficulty in maintaining his balance, he eventually found it and stood before his father, legs slightly shaking from the prolonged lack of use. For the first time since I've known the man, tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. "Noct!" the king happily cries. He runs to his son before the boy could fall over and scoops him in his arms.

It was a joyous moment indeed. Many could not believe it. From what I can understand about the Oracle, she was the king's last hope in restoring his sons legs. Putting my hands behind my back, I watch the scene with a smile as King Regis pulls Noctis away to kiss his face. Something he reluctantly accepted only to wipe his face when brought back into another hug. Finally, after much celebrating, King Regis holds his sons and looks at me with grateful eyes.

"Thank you... thank you so much," he said, his voice slightly cracking as he starts to cry.

"There's no need," I answer, wiping my own tears. "Your did not deserve what was inflicted on him. I simply returned what he needs to walk by his fathers side."

Something that I too wish for. My mother and father may be gone, but I will not waste this life, their teachings, all of it will finally act as my guide. Something that I should have done from the moment I lost them. I stand idly by and watch as the King carries his son out of the room while the others promptly follow after. Ignis was the last to leave. After he shuts the door, my legs, after forcing myself to remain standing, finally gave out, forcing me to collapse on the ground. They were aching. I wanted to cry, to scream at the pain that suddenly coursed throughout my body. But I held it back. I did not want to destroy what is meant to be a day to celebrate. The only thing that I failed to hold back were my tears as I silently sit through the pain and await for it to end. I must not tell them. I must not allow anyone of what I had done today.

* * *

The hooded stranger approaches the goddess after Caius falls to the ground beside Yeul, a large gash across his chest which bled from every little movement he made. Yeul, unresponsive, lies on the ground face front. Etro raises her hand in order to fend off the man only for it to be grabbed and pinned to the ground.

"Stop!" Caius yells as foe raises their blade. "If you kill her, then the remaining souls will be unable to be reborn!"

They didn't care. Looking over their shoulder with cold eyes, their smile sent shivers down the former L'cie's spine. "Ah~ But wasn't that the job of the seeress and you, her guardian?" They playfully traces the tips of the blade across Etro's collarbone, causing her to wail in pain. "I was surprised myself when I learned your secret. How could a goddess, who died when the heart of Chaos was destroyed, suddenly come back to life after the new world was made?"

The hooded stranger sadistically digs their blade into Etro's flesh.

"Then it hit me. Time had been split, and with it a new world was born and with it a new timeline. A time where she never died. That's where you both come in."

"You're playing with elements that you cannot control. Do you understand what you are doing? What you have already done?!"

"Yes, getting rid of her brother was my original plan, then our dear little goddess had to get in the way. Thanks to that, I at least was able to at least get rid of the sister. Her meddling put a dent in a lot of my original plans, but I must say..." They grabs Etro by her throat and lifts her off the ground. "The end results were astounding. Chaos is truly a beauty. When you know what to do with it of course."

"NO!" Caius watches in horror as the goddess he swore on his life to protect be impaled by the person whom had also made the same pledge. Unlike the first time where her blood was spilt and used in the creation of man, what came out in the sudden large pool below Ardyn's feet was. . . Indescribable. Discarding the fallen goddess, they approach the light as the realm around them begins to crumble. They turns to them and gives a dramatic bow. "It was so nice to see you again, but I must be off! My public awaits!" And with that they were gone. Unable to do more to help, Caius forces himself off the ground, using his sword as support and slowly approaches Etro. She was breathing, much to his relief. Now all that remains is the issue on whether or not she still had the strength to maintain her realm. "Etro... wake up.." he said in between coughs.

"I am... awake..." she breathes.

"I have failed you yet again... I-"

"Do not speak. It is I who have failed you, all of you. In my hopes of finally bringing peace, I created a new form of darkness... one that I could have foreseen that could cause this much destruction..."

She lifts her hand up and a ball of light appears. Caius stares at it closely then realizes that it was a soul. "I had hoped to send this one at a later period... but she needs him. They should have worked together from the beginning, not against one another." With what strength she has left, she sends the soul out of the Unseen Realm.

"Will he make it?" he asks.

"He has to... There's no telling WHEN he'll arrive, but I am certain they will meet again."

Both knew Stella won't be happy with her choice in sending his soul. She was told she would be the only one to go and retain their memories. To be accompanied by someone she knew, someone that had aimed here blade at when they had their disagreements, what kind of future would be formed?

* * *

It was difficult at first to leave the room by myself. Thankfully, thanks to my actions this morning much of the attention is being focused on Noctis, allowing me the time I need to hide myself before the numbers increase. I cannot afford to be noticed now. Not until I figure out what it is I can do to avoid suspicion. "Stella, you okay there?" The last person I needed to see, Noctis' shield himself. He found me in the worst position possible. I was leaning against the wall, my legs far apart to maintain some form of balance to keep myself from falling over. Gladiolus walks over to me after I fail to come up with a proper answer. He immediately notices something was off with my legs. "Hey, are you-" I lose my balance before he could ask. Catching my small body, Gladiolus lowers me to the ground and goes on one knee.

"Gladio! Glad I-" Ignis stops midway and stares at the two of us. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't know." I cringe under the older boy's hard gaze. "Is there, Stella?"

There's nothing I can do at this point. Taking a deep breath, I stare up at them both, my mouth in a hard line. "There's something I must tell you... but you cannot tell Noctis."

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 _ **So I just recently learned that since Versus XIII was to be split into separate sequels, that also means each ended differently. And in the first part of Versus XIII... STELLA was the one who killed her brother, not the other way around. Whoops. I wanted Stella to bond more with Noctis before healing him, but due to my current schedule, I'm afraid I won't have the time to make a proper out of that. I hope you understand! Anyway, I hope to clear up another confusion in case there are those that haven't figured it out. The parts in the story written in italics will act as the dream portions. From what I know, each time Noct sleeps we were supposed to be exploring his dream-scape. Though as you can see it didn't happen. I won't be able to entirely write out Stella's past and the events of versus XIII, so I'm hoping the dream sections will help fill in the gaps. And no they won't be in order! You guys will have to interpret which time period. I can't always hand you guys everything on a silver platter.**_

 _ **Now, if you haven't spotted anything related to FF XIII then I recommend you search for a source that will give you a summary of the entire Fabula Nova Crystallis series. I'm not adding EVERYTHING from it, just small things like Etro (who was supposed be have a huge presence in versus XIII), the L'Cie, Fal'Cie, C'ieth, the language of pulse & etro, etc. There still some things I'm wondering IF I should add, but there's still much to work on so... yeah.  
**_

 _ **And before I end this chapter, here's the translation:  
**_

 _ **(1) Oh goddess of death... hear my plea... I beg of you... return what this boy has lost... and in exchange, as your loyal servant, I offer myself at your mercy... Pass your divine judgment onto me and allow my sacrifice to you to act as an offering...**_

 _ **Oh! And I changed the name to Stella Lux Aeterna. Her previous name sounded a bit... stupid. Plus it's a nod to the Nox Aeterna theme was used in the 2013 trailer, the last time we ever saw (sorta) or heard Stella.**_


	5. Dreams of Tomorrow

_Chapter 4 ~ Dreams of Tomorrow  
_

I'm still adjusting to my new life. Not having to wake up to see the night sky was still foreign. Sometimes I would mistake the rays of light streaming from the cracks of the curtains to be an attack, but when I open them I am greeted by the early morning sun. "Stella?" I heard Noct's voice as he sticks his head though the partially open door. Seeing me smiling at him, he opens the door wider and jogs to my bedside with a small red notebook in hand. "Sorry I couldn't drop by sooner, Umbra suddenly arrived to deliver something to me." Because I was still unable to walk by the time the celebration was over, I was strictly ordered to remain in bed by the King. Gladiolus and Ignis promised to keep my secret, upon the agreement that I am to tell Noct myself. If there's ever going to be a time I can bring myself to do so.

"Umbra?" I repeat the name in a surprised tone. I never thought he was also reborn into this world nor did I think I would ever hear the name ever again. Pryna gave me the impression that he was gone, so I assumed he remained in Etro's domain for the eternal rest and peace he's wanted since Niflheim had destroyed his country and crystal. Or was there something else that I'm missing? Noct explains as he presents the notebook to me, "He's a messenger dog for the Oracle. Pryna sometimes delivers, but Umbra likes to travel, so he visits me more often while Pryna stays with Luna. Pryna got hurt one time and it took a while before she got back to Tenebrae." He pauses then turns to me. "You said you've been to Tenebrae before, right?"

I smile and nod. "Yes, my parents and I lived there for quite some time."

"I never really got to see much of Tenebrae, most of the time I was stuck at the Fenestala Manor. Whenever I did go out it was either with my dad or Cor. Luna..." he trails at the mention of her name. I noticed something about Noctis whenever he talks about my other. He would have this distant look in his eyes before changing the subject.

"You don't have to say," I said in order to avoid resurfacing any unwanted memories. "Your time with the Princess was special. When you feel the need to share, I'll listen. I can understand if it's something you want to keep to yourself."

Relieved, he smiles and proceeds to share with me his time in Tenebrae, while also keeping his stories of Lunafreya to himself. That was definitely something to share for another time. The more we talked, the more we failed to noticed the amount of time that has passed. The only time I knew it was late was when I caught sight of Ignis' silently peering head into the room. As much as I appreciate Noctis taking much of his time to see me, he has his own matters to attend to. "Noctis," I interrupt the boy. "I think we should have this conversation another time. I believe you were meant to see Gladiolus earlier?" His eyes widen and snaps his head in the direction of the small clock that sat on the nightstand.

"Oh shoot! I was supposed to train an hour ago!" he yelps.

I giggle as I watch the boy panic. Ignis comes in but moves aside as Noctis runs past him. "Late again, I see," Ignis said while brings in a tray of food.

I simply shrug. "He still has room to improve. Someday soon, he might actually learn how to cook for himself and drive."

I laugh at the mortified look I received from the boy. I don't exactly blame him. During the time I was 'held captive' by the prince and his companions, I was able to gain a short insight on how the four interact with one another. Although Noctis acted aloof most of the time, whenever one of them approached to him, his expression and actions would change. There was even a smile that I rarely got to see. Given our positions, I guess I shouldn't really be surprised that our interactions wouldn't be as friendly unlike between the four men. Ignis sits on the bed after setting the tray down on the nightstand.

"How are your legs?" asks the boy, staring down at them with solemn eyes.

"I'd be lying if I were to say they were fine," I answer earnestly. "Although, I am glad to say there is some improvement. The pain has somewhat faded and I have been able to somewhat move my toes."

"That's good..." He sounded relieved to hear this.

"How is his Majesty doing?" I ask in hopes of changing the subject.

"The King has been meeting with the Council as of late," Ignis starts. "After the sudden attack on Tenebrae, they've raised their guard and are focusing on using their remaining resources in pushing the Empire back. For now, they've been sending out several troops from the Kingsglaive to different continents of the Lucian kingdom, or at least those that are not yet touched by the Niflheim Empire."

As saddening as it was to know that the war is still going on, I had very little doubts that conquest is what their beloved Emperor is after. Before, he wanted to destroy all crystals - after their own had lost its power completely drained from prolonged use - in an effort to cement his nation's place as the most powerful in the entire world. Something which came at a great price. Sighing, I reach for the cup and held it with both hands, staring down at my reflection in the colored water.

"War is all humanity is good at..." I look at him and flash a half-hearted smile. "And just when I thought power would be the last thing on their minds, they still search for more. What is it he desires this time? The Crystal? The entire world?"

"As far as I can tell, the crown city is their main goal. The border of the kingdom has progressively gotten smaller throughout the time of the war."

Something tells me this is Ardyn's doing. He REMEMBERS me. If he recognizes me even with the mask then not only is it a problem, it's a danger to every living being on earth. Whatever he has done, it surely has a strong impact on history. I wanted to ask about what Ignis knows about Ardyn Izunia, but then I stop myself. It dawned on me. 'A child shouldn't be asking these things...' Instead of questioning about Niflheim, I decided now was the best time to change the topic while I still can. "Has there been any news about the state of Tenebrae?" I ask. Tenebrae, no matter if I'm no longer a resident of the country, will always be my home. I just wish my homeland's fate didn't turn out the way it did. As a child, Tenebrae was forced to work for Niflheim under the threat of potentially losing OUR crystal.

My parents guarded it with their lives up until their death. I cannot fathom what has happened to my new self after I was told _mother_ had died. She must be devastated. They may no longer be my mother, but I empathize with her loss.

"The queen has been confirmed dead," Ignis answers in a somber tone. "Last I heard, her children are now under the watchful eye of the Empire. With them being held prison in their own country, Tenebrae's military and resources is now under their complete, utter control."

I cannot and will not accept that my homeland is once again being forced to go against their former allied country. However, I must take into consideration on the state it's in as of this moment. Despite the conditions of their service being changed, they are still forced to against their former ally.

"I see..."

"I overheard you talking to Noct. You say you're from Tenebrae?"

"Yes, it was a short time, but it felt like home. I'm sure my mother and father would have loved to see the Crown city." My gaze wanders to the window that gave me a grand view of Insomnia and the daylight. "They've told me some stories about the Lucian kingdom. King Regis sounds like a very kind ruler, and from what I can tell, he deeply loves his some."

"Indeed he does. It's that love is why he-"

"Wants to end the war," I interject, turning my eyes back on him.

"Yes..." he answers, somewhat stunned at my sudden understanding. "But the wall he maintains comes at a heavy cost."

I had noticed something rather off about the king's appearance, excluding his royal attire. The last I had seen the man, prior to his demise at the hands of that person, he seemed to be at the tender age his thirties. The amount of gray in his hair surprised me. "No matter the power, there's always a cost," I recite the same words _he_ used to say. The other Noctis. He took my words at one point and slightly altered them. Over time, there was truth in what he said. Ignis nods in agreement. "For the King, however, he deems it as a cost worth paying." His words alone was enough to cement the only outcome King Regis will have to face. He died for the sake of his son the first time, there's no denying he'll do it again. An act that I still respect even till this day. Ravus thought the king was foolish, which is why he so openly talked about how easy it was to shake the King's resolve.

I will not let that happen again. I lost my mother and father before my eyes, and so did Noctis when Ravus attacked during the treaty ceremony. For him to experience such an event twice is too much. "Ignis, I-" Before I had the chance to say anything, Syl walks in and bows. Ignis and I knew it was time to make his leave. "Now that Syl is here I must be on my way," he states, briskly walking away from my beside and past the girl. He glances at her then me for a brief moment before completely exiting the room. Like the first time we met, she smiles but with much more reserve in her posture. She held up a small dress in her arms up for me to see. "His Majesty wanted me to deliver this to you." She didn't say much to me. Instead of talking away like the first time, Syl seemed more hesitant and careful with her actions. Maybe I said too much the last time.

"If you excuse me-"

"Wait!" I grab her hand before she could leave. "Syl, I want to apologize for... the way I acted that day. You just reminded me of someone so much, and I ended up taking those feelings out on you."

She gives me a small smile. "It's fine. I shouldn't have harassed you the way I did. It was out of line and you had every right to yell."

"No, it's truly my fault," I said as a place a hand over my heart. "You see... you remind me a lot of someone. A friend of... sorts." I hesitate at the last part. Truthfully, we were never really close. However, her time with me - although short - had a huge impact. That's why I adopted her family name as my own. "She wasn't as talkative, but her curiosity of the world is what caused her to be loved so much." And that curiosity is what got her killed. After much talking, I finally allowed Syl to assist me in dressing in my new garments. It was painful at first, but I was able to fight through the pain as I stiffly stood in place. Once I was redressed, I look at myself in the mirror for a moment, taking in the appearance of my new garments. My previous dress was white with a ruffled hem. My new outfit was somewhat similar to my old.

The top was sleeveless, pale white up until my way. The bottom was a three layered skirt, black with ribbon of similar color tired around my waist. The knot was on the left rather than the middle. Just comparing my old alone was enough to tell me as to why this was chosen for me. The new King Regis has told me prior that if I want to avoid suspicion, I must be careful in my interactions to those I recognize. Same goes for my appearance. The mask may obscure my face, but if I were to dress in a similar manner to the princess, then that would raise some suspicion. I was able to catch a glimpse of her photo from Noctis. She almost looks identical to me. The differences are is that her hair is much paler than mine and her eyes are blue. Mine was close to purple.

"Oh, right! The King requests your presence in the throne room once you are done changing and finished your meal," Syl briskly informs me.

This causes me to look up at the wall clock. Last I checked, I had awoken around six in the morning and Noctis arrived an hour later. It was already past nine.

* * *

Locating the throne room didn't take up much time. Despite my short time in Insomnia during my brother's temporary siege of the Citadel, I explored as much as I could to learn about the royal family. Once Insomnia was given to Aldercapt, what I had seen was nothing more but a memory. I would enter the room to greet his Majesty, but I chose to remain outside as he wasn't alone. "Have you gone mad!?" a woman's voice bellows from beyond the door. "Accepting a child that came from outside the walls? Do you have any idea the danger you have put yourself and your son in?" This wasn't the first to hear the Royal court argue against their King. When I had arrived as a messenger to deliver Niflheim's supposed offer of peace, I was instructed to wait outside until they come to a decision. And I heard every single word.

Not by choice. Their voices were so loud that I think even the guards that were ordered to keep an eye on me heard.

"I heard from the Crownsguard. This girl was found near the Crystal Chamber and ran before they could question her."

It was no surprise that word traveled this fast. However, for one of them to bring it up here and now is very concerning.

"They said she was able to use magic. She utilized it the same way as the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive. If anything, it almost sounds like she's as powerful as everyone in this room combined, more so than the king himself."

The person that spoke was a man. And he was hysteric. The fact that no one else spoke against him showed that they all agree.

"Your majesty... that girl, a child... killed a man," the man points out.

"A man that could have killed King Regis and Prince Noctis," Clarus, much to my surprise, argues. "I have no idea what he turned into and same goes for all of us. But she had saved them. She was able to accomplish what even I couldn't do. If ever, we should all be grateful."

He hasn't known me for long, in fact we haven't had the time to even talk properly in person. So for him to react defensively is a surprise, even for him. I step back when I heard the abrupt sound of a chair harshly scraping against the floor. 'Maybe I should return at a later time,' I thought, worried on what were to happen if I entered the room. "That is beyond the point! For all we know she could be a spy from Niflheim!" the man yells, his voice shaking from how high he raised it. "Are we honestly going to argue about this?" a woman spoke up, obviously tired of the conversation. "I'm with Clarus on this. And before you say something Tiberius, yes I am just as suspicious as you in regard to this child's origins. However, like the Sworn Shield has said, she saved them." I almost found it amusing how this Tiberius fell utterly silent the moment another spoke against him.

Now I wonder what were to happen if I were to suddenly walk in. Since there were, surprisingly, no guards present, I gained the courage to step closer to the doors and press my ear against the wood. Although I could hear them just fine form outside, I want to hear those whose voices are much quieter than the ones who have openly spoken their minds. The second I do, the man named Tiberius was quick to counter, "You say that now, but wait until she grows up. She's at close to the prince's age, correct? We all know as the young prince grows, so does his abilities. Same goes for this child if we were to treat her as a resident of this kingdom." No one answers. Despite my better judgment, I remain where I am and listen to what he has to say.

"We've all heard what had happened. Out of all the people to take down that monster, it was that girl. There's already much on the line, and we can't risk it all for an unknown child."

"Listen to yourself!"

"No, YOU listen to me!" Tiberius angrily roars, accompanied by his hand slamming on a hard surface. "I don't care what you all say about this! Believe me when I say this, keep this child within these walls, and I am sure trouble will come knocking at our door."

I hadn't really thought about it till now. The walls of Insomnia have always been one of Niflheim's many challenges against the Crown City. Even Ardyn could not breach the magical barriers without needing permission to enter by those within. To see that man so close, to be another familiar face to appear before me so soon, there's no way that could be a coincidence. Finally, King Regis spoke up, "I have heard enough." My heart began to beat hard against my chest. Fearful thoughts began to fill my mind as I await for the final verdict. The idea alone that the King's decision would mean the outcome of my fate on wards terrified me. Up until I found out what my brother intended to do once the Crystal was seized, I was not easily bothered by the things that happened around me.

Fear was the last thing on my mind when I was trying to survive. Once my brother got what he wanted, that's when the feelings I pushed aside began to resurface. I shut my eyes the second I heard King Regis make his decree. "She is to stay within these walls." That was... completely not what I had expected.

"I understand the fear, the caution all of you want to take. However, I was able to talk to her the moment she awoke. And I can assure you that despite what she's potentially capable of, she is of no threat to us. As you may have heard recently, my son has completely recovered."

There was a brief moment of silence, as if waiting for their silent reply.

He continues, "It is Stella that played a role in the miracle."

There were simultaneous gasps from within the room. None could hardly believe that I was able to accomplish such a feat overnight. But I have. And even now, I have no regrets.

"As my old friend has said, she had saved me and Noct. If she were a threat as some of you think she if, she could have remained hidden, watching from afar we are attacked. Now I have faced many forms of enemies during my time and what appeared on the day of our return is nothing I have ever seen. I have no clue as to how we could have taken it down without causing unwanted destruction. While she has saved my life once, Stella saved Noctis' twice."

"That is why-" I was surprised when the doors suddenly began to open. I step back and stare with wide eyes as I am greeted by the King and his subjects. Sitting upon his throne, he warmly smiles at me while other looks on in shock, some appearing disturbed that I had been present for an unknown period. "I want you all to hear what she has to say before you are to finalize your judgment." To openly speak to many individuals is something I'm not comfortable with. Sure I've been in the present of many government official. The difference is that I was forbidden to say anything. I allowed to let my actions speak for me whenever I was given the opportunity to do so. Taking a few deeps breaths to calm my heart, I took one cautious step forward before making my way towards the King.

* * *

He just couldn't focus today. No matter what he did to try and at least land one hit on the older teen, he still ends up with a bruise or two on his body. Sure that's not something new, in fact Noctis already knew the outcome, but this time it was different. Stella was all he could think about. He didn't know why. Despite only knowing her for a few days, it felt different being around her. Noctis always had trouble interracting with those his age. He stopped for a moment then realized something. 'Wait... how old is she?' She looked the same age as him, then again he's met adults that look older and younger than their actual age. Noctis thought for a moment. Stella was shorter than him by an inch, yet she almost acted like an adult.

"Eh, I'll just ask her later." He just shrugs it off and keeps heading back to his room to change before meeting with Stella.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed the moment I returned from my unexpected meeting with the entire Royal Council. Because I had been forcing myself to stand longer than I should, the pain returned but had increased in intensity. I wanted to scream the entire time I stood before the adults. However, I kept myself from doing so and fought back the pain. I bury my face into the pillow and mumble, "This is far worse than my training days..." Getting used to the pain would be an understatement. With this temporary peace, there's no way I can train myself without gaining more unwanted attention. 'That was really unnecessary King Regis... anyone would hold their tongue if you were to proclaim your decision. No one-' my thoughts flashback to the time I had attempted to speak against the Emperor. 'Can go against the king.'

"Stella?"

I immediately jump off the bed the moment I heard Noctis' voice, temporarily forgetting the pain in my legs. And then I immediately regretted moving so fast. The pain coursed through my legs faster than the time I was shot in the shoulder. I try to regain my balance only for my knees to buckle, causing me to fall forward. Noctis caught me just before I could hit the floor. "Are you okay?" he asks as he carefully sits me close to the bed so that my back was against it. I lean a bit and felt relief wash over. To stand for that long was a challenge, but it gave me a clear idea of my current limits. Sadly, Noctis arrived at the wrong time. I force a smile as I answer, "Yes, I'm just tired is all."

"If you say so..." he said while keeping his eyes on me as I adjust myself.

"How were your lessons?" I ask to change the subject.

Noctis groans and slumps against the bed. "Not good... as usual... Gladio has been training me since for a while now, and I haven't made much progress. I keep getting my butt kicked. No matter how hard I try, no matter how many times I get up-" He grips onto his pants out of frustration. "Nothing's changed. I'll never be the kong everyone expects me to be..."

The frustration he's expressing almost sounds exactly like my own the first time we met. How odd that our roles were switched. I reach over and place my hand over his fist, causing him to loosen his grip and focus on me.

"Nothing will ever be easy," I start with my eyes narrowed to a serious stare. "Each king before you has trained and improved at their own pace. It took them time, effort, and patience to cement their place in history, no short cuts were made."

"But..." Noct trails off and downcasts his eyes to his lap.

I tighten my grip to regain his attention.

"You will become king," I encouragingly declare.

"How do know?" he asks, sounding unsure of himself.

"Because," I start as I lift his hand and cup both of mine around his, "not only it is your duty, but because you were born under the star of hope."

"Star of... hope?" he repeats, tilting his head in confusion.

"Where I'm from, it is said that every person born certain star defines the kind of person you'll become. Depending what time of the night you're born on or where, that is the star that'll act as a guide to your potential future. You, Prince Noctis, are one of the very few to have ever been born under such a star. That means you are born to do great things, things that others cannot."

"So how will I know how I'll be like my dad?"

I giggle at his profound curiosity. "You don't. The stars are simply meant to act as your guide. Only you yourself can forge that path."

Noctis clearly did not understand. Or he simply did not have the capacity as of yet to understand something so complex. I decided it was best to change the subject before I further confused the poor boy. There was so much I've been meaning to say anyway. I know this isn't the same Noctis, and it's cruel to admit that I am taking advantage of this, but I want to spend as much time as possible. Only the Gods know when fate will decide to tear us apart. For now, I want to relish this feeling of peace. I had not felt such a thing in a long time. And for me to be able to share it with Noctis is more than I could ever wish for.

* * *

Fate has always been a cruel game to Ardyn Izunia. After history unexpectedly been altered, never in his dreams had he thought he would be reborn into the very family he had sworn vengence upon. His memories, though fragmented at the beginning of the new time, had not bothered him. In fact, he was originally humbled by them. His other self, the Ardyn that was reborn, accepted those memories as his own and intended to learn from them. Despite sacrificing so much for the sake of the world, his sacrifice was in vain as he was deemed as a monster by the new Gods.

Ardyn remembered it all. Etro had promised him to return what he lost, and in return Ardyn would act as her champion. What he didn't know was accepting such a deal would force him to slowly lose the very thing he wanted to regain all over again before his eyes.

He could not age. He pleaded with the King's of every age to end his life. However, none would listen. Soon, he began to hate the Lucian kingdom for their ignorance. Their deep love for the goddess of death began to disgust the man. The knowledge and power he had gained over the centuries allowed him to easily gain the trust of the Niflheim empire. His plan was simple. Destroy all the crystal's. Permanently purge Eos into eternal darkness. All that to exact revenge on both humanity and Etro, while also making sure he still had a home to return to. Now this has happened, his life anew and yet in the end, he still became a monster. So much he had sacrificed for the good of his 'kingdom', only for his younger brother, Somnus, to snatch it away the second the New Gods deemed him unclean

His suffering continued. If ever, far worse than ever. The only difference compared to then is that he isn't alone. He was not the only one that was lied to by the gods.

"Is it done?" his companion asks as they step into the room.

"Did you have any doubts?" He smirks and answers without turning their way, "It's not thst I don't enjoy these little meetings of ours, but I'd prefer it we don't dawdle. I have a to maintain my role as the Chancellor of Niflheim, and that means make as many public appearances as possible."

"It won't take long. I simply want to brief you in the change of our plans."

This peaked his interests.

"Go on," he urges.

They walk over to the balcony, staring down at grand kingdom of Niflheim, covered in a vast blanket of snow as far as the eye can see. Using their magic, they created a figure from the falling snowflakes. The snow took shape of the old adult version of Stella.

"The last of her precious champions resides in this world," they said with much contempt in her voice. "After I went through the trouble of ridding the goddess herself, this happens. What troublesome goddess. Hopefully, this world's end shall compensate for the revenge we both thirst for."

In a blink of an eye, the person summons a golden rapier and stabs the figure, causing it to fall like a real body would only to disappear in a poof of snow. "I will destroy every last spec of Etro's remnants," they said darkly.

* * *

 _I ran across the grassy field with Noctis, who still held my hand as we race to the towards the other side. "Hurry! We have to get out of here!" I cry as I tug Noctis to run beside me. He nearly trips on a rock, but I caught him before he could completely lose his balance. "Thanks..." he said in between pants. I was about to answer until the ground below us started to quake. They were coming. "C'mon!" he shouts, pulling me instead as we resume running. All we wanted was to leave, to return home together and reunite with our prespective families. Instead, in an effort to defy destiny, the forces that brought us to meet our end refuse to let us go, and that means they'll do anything to keep us in this realm. "We're almost there! I can see the-" He was abruptly cut off when a sudden sword stabs the ground._

 _We skid to a stop as another of **them** appear at the exact spot where the weapon stood. Adorned in all black, his form fitting armor began to strikingly resembles that of a Berserker, the opposite of the Valkarie knights that once served under Etro. What stood out the most was his purple hair, which was tide in in a low pony-tail.  
_

 _"N_ _on relinquam vos... liberi_ _dei etro..." [1] he spoke in a toneless voice. "_ _Dei gratia, mortis_ _graviora."_ [2] _  
_

 _Noctis sharply turns and pushes me away then steps back as black comes slashing down between the ground we stood. My heart nearly stops when I saw that same sword that had stopped us earlier was aimed at the prince. Fearing for the worse, I despirately cry out,_ " _Prohibere! [2]" He stops the second the word echoes. The man lowers his blade and partially turns to me._

 _"You_ _speak the tongue of Etro," he comments, somewhat surprised._

 _Noctis looks over at me with confused eyes. I flash him an small smile before glaring at the man that bow had his sword aimed at me._

 _"Tell me," he demands. "How is it a child like you can speak and understand."_

 _He wants to know how I learned the forgotten language. If I were to tell him it was Gentiana who had taught me, he will surely punish her. No one is meant to speak in the tongue of the Goddess and those that serve her._ _I shake my head and refuse to speak. Enraged, he bellows, "INSOLENT BRAT!" I raise my arms up the second he darts in my direction._

* * *

I scream the second I awoke. My hand automatically goes to my neck, as if to assure myself that itwas a dream. I let out a relieved breath and drop my arm. "Thank god it was a dream..." To be in that moment again, the fear I had felt the first time I was in the Unseen Realm, it was so surreal to me. "Stella!" My heart nearly stops when the door suddenly bursts open. It was Noctis. He stood with his arms spread out, trying to catch his breath, seemingly tired after running from wherever it was he came from.

"What... happened..." he said in between pants.

I blink for a moment, stunned at his sudden arrival. If I recall, his quarters is located somewhere else in the Citadel, how did he hear me? "Noctis... were you," I pause for a moment as I watch the boy fix his mess, black hair. "Waiting outside my room?"

"N-No way!" he yells, his cheeks enflamed. "I was just on my way to meet with Ignis, and then I got lost and-"

I let out a snort when he began to ramble, untintentionally interrupting Noctis for a brief moment.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

"My apologies... It's just-" I stop to take a deep breath and contain my laughter. "I never pegged his highness to be one to barge into a lady's room."

His cheeks flare up, which he must have felt as he immediately turns to hide his face. It was cute to see him act like this. Before, it took a lot to make the prince show a little form of emotion, now he's like a complete open book. I don't know if I can say I dislike the change, in fact it's very much appreciated, but seeing Noctis like this reminds me just how out of place I am. How much of an outsider I've become. "You okay?" Noctis asks, concerned as he leans closer. I shake my head. "I'm fine Noctis. It's just..." I let out a small sigh and look away. "There's so much on my mind right now. I just wish there was more I can do. But with how I am now, it's feels... different."

Noctis hums for a moment, then innocently answers, "I don't get what's wrong with you, but I like the way you are." I stare down at him for a moment, stunned at his reply before laughing. 'Maybe he hasn't changed,' a voice spoke at the back of my mind. He pouts again, but still smiles and laughs with me.

"Thank you..." I said earnestly.

"For what?"

"Oh it's nothing~" I playfully poke his cheek.

"You're really not making sense," he rebukes as he pushes my hand away.

"I'll tell you when we're older. Let's just enjoy our childhood innocence!"

"Okay...?" He brings his gaze up at the ceiling. "So, since I'm free tomorrow, what do you want to play?"

I pause for a moment. It had been so long since that time, much so that I had forgotten what it was like to be a child. I stopped being one when I was seven.

"I... don't know how to play," I nervously confess.

"Huh? What do you mean? You've never played before?" Noctis asks, his eyes wide as he stares at me.

"It's not that I've never played perse... it's just, I was never given a chance to act my age. So it's a little difficult to bring myself to be who I am, I've always been told what to do or how I should present myself to others. I don't even know if I'd want to bring myself to be 'me'. The idea alone..." I bring my legs close to my chest and hug them. "It scares me..."

And the fact that I'm wearing this mask to conceal my identity is not making things better. In fact, it's actually causing me to be more stressed than I already am. If it wasn't the years of having to deal with it, I would have broken down by now.

"I don't get it but..." Noctis shyly turns his head away. "I like you the way you are."

Hearing this caused me to blush at the unexpected compliment and my heart to thump against my chest. Many people have complimented me before, but it was solely due to my heritage that seemed to be the reason why I was so skilled for my age. Personality meant nothing. So hearing it from Noctis meant the world. When Noctis finally brings himself to look at me, his face flushes a deep shade of red as I beamed with delight. Noctis lets out a nervous cough and changes the subject, "Speaking of age, how old exactly are you?" I blink for a moment, somewhat surprised at his question. Now that I think about, even I don't know how far back I was set. If I recall, I was about a year younger than Noctis.

"If I may, may I ask of yours first?"

"I turned eight a few weeks ago."

Seven. I was seven again. The exact age where my childhood had abruptly came to its end. This was indeed a second chance to live that lost life again. "What about you?" he asks, snapping me out of my trance. I really need to stop reminiscing on the past. "Seven," I answer briefly.

* * *

King Regis, like many of his court, held some doubt towards the girl. In fact, the moment he had ordered his men to bring her in and have her treated, he was apprehensive. Regis just witnessed a child, no older than his own sons age, kill a creature of unknown origin. Yes, it does sound strange coming from a man that had just gone through with another that had argued the same things. As a king and a father, he had to be wary of his decisions. His son had already grown attached to the girl, that is for certain, so to remove her from the kongdom so suddenly would have a certain affect on the boy. Not only that, she healed Noctis' legs. Even Sylvia told him it would take months for him to recover. Wherever she's from, Regis knew he must keep her within reach.

"So, these are your gods?" he hears Stella's voice.

He wanted to check on his son before heading off to bed. It just so happened Stella's room was in the same direction. He wanted to simply leave her be, thinking it was Syl or one of the servants she may have befriended who was with her. He stops when he heard Noct's voice, "They're called the Astrals. Luna told me some thing's about them, but gave me her copy of the Cosmogony on case I forgot." Curious, Regis approaches the partially cracked open door and silently takes a peek. He finds the two sitting side my side in the middle of the floor, reading over a worn book.

"The Tales of the Six," she read aloud. "It's hard to imagine that many gods were able to only create Eos and the life that exists."

"It's said that we were all created in this image, and that they didn't really pay much attention to us. Only Ifrit and Shiva did, well before the Great War. I heard there used to be a seventh, but she disappeared before anything was created. I don't really know much besides that."

"Hehe. Noctis, ars you slacking in your studies? A prince is meant to know such things."

"Wha-Of course not!"

This prompts Stella to laugh, even Regis had a difficult time containing his own.

"What about you Stella? Didn't you say you believe in a different god?" Noct asks, catching Regis' attention.

Stella hums for a moment then answers, "Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to keep it a secret between us for now."

"Huh? Okay..." Noctis said, somewhat confused as to why he had to.

"I truly hope you like long stories." Stella playfully pokes his cheek again. "Because unlike you, I like to get more into detail."

Although he didn't like her poking fun at him so much, his curiousty got him to keep his complaints to himself. Seeing that Noctis was waiting for her to continue, the girl straightens up and lets out a nervous breath. Stella starts, "My people too believed in several gods, but in our case, there was only four."

"However, before many of us were born, two of them had vanished once man had established themselves in the world that was crafted as they saw fit. However, despite being created, they were no more than empty husks. Easy to manipulate, but also hard to have them retain even a portion of memories. Because of this, the names of the two gods were eventually forgotten as they left very little traces of themselves on the mortal realm. The God of Light, the father of the three, despite allowing his children to do as they please in their creation, suddenly wanted full control of the mortal realm. Once the two disappeared, he intended to achieve his goal. Etro, the second and only daughter, who had grown fond of humanity, took action in preventing such cruel fate to befall the world.

Despite receiving no power upon her birth, she did not want the lives of man to be ruined solely because of her fathers greed. She stole the power the God of Light required to complete his goal. First she divided one portion of it into the hearts of man, giving them 'hearts' in the process, the rest was broken into four separate containers. All of them were handed to man as means of protection, who proceeded to set their borders into four separate Kingdoms. The last of it was kept inside of Etro herself, who, for the sake of all worlds, killed herself so the power was beyond even her father's reach. Upon her death, a new realm was discovered, the Unseen Realm.

Because of her sacrifice, she was became the ruler. Many souls were there, lost without a guide. Taking pity upon them, she took it upon themselves to guide them, allowing them to be reborn as new individuals or finally have their eternal rest."

* * *

"So, she's basically the god of death?" Noctis clarifies after I finish.

I giggle and correct him, "Goddess. And in a way, yes she was. But despite that, she was a benevelont one. She focused more on the wellbeing of mortals rather than her own. She hated watching the suffering of others from afar, however, she does whatever she can to allow each individual to live a fulfilling life. Hence she she gives them two options."

"And what's that?"

"To either be reborn or..." I trail for a moment and stare at the window. "To eternally rest."

She gave me that choice, but I chose to leave. I have much to make up for. This was an opportunity I never should I would ever be given. With all that I've done, the things I did with these hands, it's a wonder she asked me to be her last champion rather than Noctis. Speaking of Noctis, it's clearly past his bed time. "Okay Noctis, time for bed," I said, earning a groan from the boy. I gave him a look that told him not to argue with me. He knows as well as I do he'd be in trouble if he were to stay up any longer. I force myself to stand and bend to his level, offering a hand as I smile at him. He frowns and narrows his eyes at me before giving in. I try to pull him up, but the strain on my legs nearly forced me to leg go. Holding back any sound from escaping my lips, I hurriedly let go and turn once he was on his feet.

"Stell?" Noctis move closer and attempts to peer at my face. I had nearly forgotten the pain as I was caught by surprise at how he addressed me. "Stell..?" I repeat, stunned. He seemed to have realized and starts to ramble an excuse. "It just came out! I give all of my friends nicknames! It just happens, you know?" I no longer listend as I was suddenly pulled into a distant memory, recalling the first time he called me 'Stell'. Though it wasn't as random. There was a sense of affection. The look he had in his eyes after meeting again since the events that took place after the Treaty Ceremony. And before I knew it, I was crying. I should stop them, but it had been so long since I last let these tears flow for something other than sorrow.

"Wha- Hey! I didn't mean to- Oh man... what did dad say if I make a girl cry?" Panicking, Noctis began to talk to himself.

I shake my head and stop him by holding his hand. "No... No... It's alright. I'm just-" I tearfully stare into his eyes with a true smile. "I'm really happy."

'To meet you again,' my thoughts finished.

Although we were unable to express ourselves properly in our last life, and that he is meant to be with someone else, I am happy just to be by his side.

"Can I call you Noct then?" I ask.

His eyes seem to light up. "Yeah... Yeah, you can!"

* * *

Both children fell asleep in a matter of minutes. The second they sat on the bed, they leaned back and closed their eyes, comforted by the presence of the other. While Stella was on her side all curled up, Noct remained on his back with his arms and legs spred out. Despite that, they still held hands. Regis silently comes in and stares down at their peaceful faces. With Noct snoring loudly and Stella letting out silent breaths, it was refreshing to see his son sleep so peacefully. Then there was Stella. Despite the mask, he was able to piece together what her true identity is. Her actions, the way she dresses, all reminded him so much of a certain princess.

Sitting on the bed on Stella's side, he brushes her bangs away, leans close and whispers, "Take care of my son..."

* * *

 _I was scared at first to leave my family's side, but it became too suffocating to stay within the confines of the shelter the king had provided us. If mother saw me climbing out of the window and creeping across the edge of the roof, she'd surely lock me in and have Ravus keep a watchful eye. Once I knew the coast was clear, I ran towards the flower field that I saw from the car. It felt exilherating. No adult supervision to restrict me from doing things without permission was something I've been craving since we left Tenebrae. My legs began to feel lighter the faster I went. Swiftly moving left and right so I would run into a tree or any nearby plant light, I recklessly leap forward when I saw a long bush in my way. Instead of landing on the ground like I had expected, I felt my heart beat hard against my chest when I saw that I was now over a deep slope. I raise my arms to protect my face as I fell forwards.  
_

 _I roll for what felt light eternity, rocks and sticks painfully poking and hitting against my skins. When I did come to a stop, I slowly uncurl from my ball and sit up. No severe injuries, but now I had some scratches and slight bruises on my limbs. My dress was slightly turn at the hem. There's no way I can hide this. Sighing, I was about to stand only to find an offered hand inches from my face. My eyes trail to the owner and find myself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes. I couldn't exactly see his face as the sun's light from behind was hurting my vision._

 _"Are you okay?" he asks._

 _"I'm fine..." I hesitate in taking his hand, but once I held it, I felt a wave of comfort strike my body._

 _Once I was on my feet, we stare at one another for a moment. He seemed to be my age, adorning all black, the usual attire of a typical Lucian, as opposed to my white small dress. The boy ets out a nervous cough then immediately let's go._

 _"So... are you from out of the city?"_

 _"Huh? Oh, yes!" I accidentally raise my voice in my panic._

 _This does bother him. He simply smiles._

 _"I heard from my dad we'd get some visitors from the outside. Never thought I'd ever get to see one in person."_

 _"You're not allowed to venture on your own as well?"_

 _"No, but still doesn't stop me from sneaking out!" his mischevious grin causes me to giggle._

 _"You're a funny one. May I know your name?" I ask while tilting my head._

 _There was a moment of hesitance on his part. His mouth forms a line as he tries to figure out what to say. Maybe I shouldn't have asked._

 _"My apologies... You don't have to-"_

 _"No! No..." he trails and averts his eyes. "I just don't want you to treat me differently once you know who I am..."_

 _"Oh pish posh!" I said, playfully imitating my mother. I put my hands on my hips and lean forward. "You're you no matter whatever title you have. I've gotten to know you before learning your name, so there's no reason for me to act any different."_

 _I lean back straight and extend a hand. "My name's Stella."_

 _Blinking for a moment, the boy stares down with wide eyes. Now determined, he instantly grasps my hand in his and holds it._

 _"You can call me-"_

 **To Be Continued**

 **Ok I just watched episode ardyn when I finished this chapter. And... WHAT THE FUCK. Excuse me but now I completely understand why Ardyn hates his family so much, most especially his younger brother. Just... AH! Anyway, I just finished KH 3 and I promise you, I will publish the chapter soon! I'll just do this first since it's been a while. I'm really sorry for suddenly disappearing. My friend passed away last year, as I mentioned in Mercury Alchemist, and I've been trying to... cope with the fact she's gone. I'm back on my feet now, and I've helped enough with her brother so he can continue her legacy. Please review! I am really thankful for the advice I was given last year and I can't wait to receive more! See ya guys in the next chapter!  
**


	6. Quick Announcement

Hey guys! Sorry it's taking so long to continue. Not only do I have the NCLEX exams to study for, but I'm also carefully planning out the chapters as of this moment. Due to the release of Dawn of the Future in Japan and the slight translations from it, I had to add one more ending to the previous three alternate endings planned out for FF Versus XV. Now I'm sorry if the beginning is taking a while to get to the main plot of FF XV, but I really want to flesh out the relationships that sadly felt a little short or too abrupt to get a feel of it. I'm also trying to bring back a rumored character that was removed from the final game. Then again, there was apparently a lot made by Roberto Ferrari that was cut from the game due to the changes to the story. Anyway! Here's the list of the current three upcoming chapters and the names of the four endings!

Upcoming Chapters:

1) A Shield's Pride  
2) Fated Reunion  
3) Unwilling Departure

All Four Alternate Endings:

1) Acceptance towards the Fate of the King (Accept Fate Ending)  
2) The Promised Eternal Rest/Final Tears of a Crystal (Accept Fate Verse 2)  
3) The Rise of the King, the Fall of the Star (Defy Fate Ending)  
4) Defiance against (Alter Fate Ending)

Good luck theorizing my little scarlet feathers! XD


	7. A Shield's Pride

_Chapter 5 ~ A Shield's Pride_

I initially intended to not idle for too long and deliver Clarus' message to Gladiolus, but I was too engrossed in the sparring match that I had nearly forgotten why I came by in the first place. Though I must admit, the tension in the air was far more than I had expected. While Noct was struggling to fight back, Gladiolus seemed utterly disinterested. I had eventually figured that the older boy had somewhat disliked the prince, but not to this extent. Eventually, Noct was knocked down to the ground, causing me to reflexively flinch at the loud thud. Though it was to be expected for the young prince to not develop his combat skills as such a young age, it was still painful to watch. Noct mumbles something which caused Gladiolus to glared at him without notice.

Seeing as they were finished, I decided now was the time to approach them.

"Gladiolus!" I call out, internally cringing at how poorly I had addressed him. He turns his head and seemed to be happy with my presence.

"Oh, Stella! Sorry if we were taking too long," he said with an apologetic smile. "I needed to have the Prince go through a few more rounds." Gladio flashes a look at Noct as he said this, who turns his head away with a deep frown.

I cough to regain Gladiolus' attention. "Master Clarus wanted me to inform you that he won't be able to return home tonight, so he expects you to return as soon as possible and tend to your sister."

"Right..." he mutters. I watch in concern as he tilts his head back and lets out a tired sigh. "Looks like I have to finish everything before I head home."

Feeling sympathetic with his plight, I immediately offer, "Why don't I help you with your tasks today?"

Both boys were taken aback.

Ignoring their reactions, I reason with Gladiolus, "I haven't been doing much to earn my stay here. I'd like to help in whatever way I can. Plus, I'm sure your sister would be happy to see her big brother arrive home early."

It was the truth. Since my arrival in the Citadel, I haven't done much to earn the right to remain in the home of the Royal family. Only those closely within King Regis' circle of trusts understand. The others, however, as silent as they are, their body language speaks volumes to me. It is to be expected. My sudden arrival did raise many questions. A little girl, a year younger than the prince, had done what the shield could not, and that is, kill a monster that was once a man. I've heard the story through the whispers of so many that it's become nauseating to listen to. If I am to properly establish myself in this new life, I must do so while avoiding suspicion.

'Then again, if the event hadn't occurred, I'd be separated from Noct for good...' I push those negative thoughts aside. 'No, you have to stop thinking that way. Such thoughts will only lead to bad things.'

And there's the other thing. One of the promises I must fulfill. My promise to live my own life.

Gladiolus thinks it over then nods in agreement. "Sure, but only if you start calling me 'Gladio'," he said with a lopsided grin.

I nod, earning a little pat to the head. Being small again has its ups and downs, but I enjoy moments like this. I was never once treated like a child even when my parents were alive. So little rewards like this are something I deeply appreciate. When Gladio leaves the training room to change out of his attire, I turn to Noct and saw he still had not risen from the ground. I lean forward and extend a helping hand.

"It appears the Prince still has trouble with his footing." I attempt to tease him in order to lighten the mood. Thankfully, it had work.

"Nah! I was just going easy on him," he said with a playful smile as he takes my offered hand. After I help him up, he adds, "It'd just make this guy's job easier if I was actually doing well."

"Still, you could at least take your lessons with him seriously," I comment, earning a frown from Noct. I point out, "You're not going to improve if you keep this up."

"But he doesn't like training me!" he argues.

"Even so, does that give you the right to walk off before he tells you it's time to end training?" Noct silently shakes his head. I lean a bit forward and ask, "Do you understand where I'm getting at?"

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"For starters, you could talk to him~" I sang my suggestion.

"Yeah... I'll do that when I kick his butt!" he grins.

I know that this is Noct's way of trying to act cool, but he and I know that he still has a ways to go until he's even close to Gladiolus' level. Still, the fact that he's acting like this makes him all the more cuter. As if it was now a ritual between us, I move forward and lightly kiss his cheek. He doesn't complain as he used to, though judging from the slight tint of pink on his pale cheeks, I could tell he still feels embarrassed whenever I do this. I simply laugh.

"I'll see you later, okay Noct?"

"Do you really have to go...?" he quietly asks. "You don't have help Gladio, you could just study with me or take a nap with me."

I take his hands and give them a reassuring squeeze. "I know that you want to spend time with me after your lessons, but I can't just sit idly by and do nothing. Once I help Gladio, others will see there is some use to me, and that means I'll be able to help around."

He slowly bows his head, saddened at the possible idea that our time together will decrease. I let go of one hand and gently held his chin as lift it to make him look back at me.

"There's nothing to worry about. I need to have everyone else believe I have a purpose of being here."

"I could just ask dad to-"

"EVEN if you do ask His Majesty to talk to his subjects... don't you think that'll just cause further problems?"

"Yeah... but..." Noct tries to argue back but couldn't think of what else to say.

"Stella!" we hear Gladio call out.

I slightly turn to see the boy holding his hand and waiting close to the door. Just when I was about to let go and follow, Noct tightens his grip, causing me to turn back to him and slightly cock my head to the side. Maybe I should start helping others out another time. I don't want to upset him.

With a long sigh, he relents. "Go, Gladio's waiting for you."

Noct reluctantly let's go. I couldn't help but smile as I give him a quickly pull him into a hug.

* * *

After Stella lets go, she smiles at Noct once again, who immediately glances away, embarrassed at her usual contact. When she lets go and turns her back to leave, he so was close to pulling her back. Luckily, he stopped himself before he did so and watches as Stella runs up to Gladio's side. She's always been like that, trying to lend a helping hand to whoever, even to those that don't really need it. Noct never really complained about that part of her. In fact, it's one of the many things that he admires about her.

'Though I wish she'd tone it down a bit...' He narrows his eyes, feeling slightly irritated.

"You should be using her as a good example," Ignis said after handing him a towel.

"Huh?"

"Stella's been working hard to cement her place, trying her best to gain the trust of others. You should be doing the same thing, Noct. As the future king, you should practice widening your circle of trust. It won't be easy ruling a kingdom without subjects who will serve you without question."

He hated to admit it, but as always, Ignis is right. If only it were that easy.

. . . . . .

Gladio was unsure at first if he should accept Stella's offer. But seeing as she's the best influence the prince could get, maybe having her help might actually make him put more effort into their training. "Noct was really cool during training." Her offhanded comment nearly made Gladio want to laugh. 'Him? COOL?' He kept himself from making a face as he states, "If you see it that way, then I guess my training with the brat has sort of paid off." Stella stops in her tracks.

"Brat?" she repeats in question form.

That's when Gladio realized he accidentally slipped his thoughts on the boy, who happens to be her friends.

"Well- You see..." He fumbles as he tries to find the words to explain himself.

"It's alright Gladio," she assures him, surprising the teen. "I know Noct isn't perfect, so I did expect not many find his attitude... pleasing." The way Stella hesitated there made him wonder if even she finds him annoying at times. "But once you get to know him and gain his trust, he can be cooperative."

"If only..." Gladio sighs in mock exasperation. "That kid complains all the time. I don't understand how you can tolerate him at all."

"What's there to tolerate?" she asks, confused.

"Huh?" He was surprised when she starts walking ahead of him.

"He may not show it, but he's a little shy. So it's understandable why he comes off as rude or blunt. He doesn't know how to react to those that approach him when they already know who he is. It's not easy to talk to people like that. Even I wouldn't know what to say if a stranger were to recognize me and attempt to strike a conversation."

That last sentence made him remember how Stella introduced herself to the prince. Despite already knowing him, she still asked for his name. When Gladio was introduced to the boy, he just went straight to training the prince. No talk, just straight to instructions on how to wield a sword. Or at least a wooden one.

"Plus, he can tell you obviously don't like him," she adds, further surprising him. Stella looks over her shoulder to look at him. She wasn't upset, there was a simple look of understanding in her eyes.

"I know it might be difficult, but can you please be more patient with him?"

"I don't know..." Gladio mumbles, glancing down at his feet as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm not asking you to force yourself to befriend. Just... be nicer to him?" asks the girl with pleading eyes.

As much as he dislikes the prince, seeing Stella stare at him with big eyes and started to make her lip tremble, Gladio was immediately reminded of his little sister. She would make the same face whenever she's asking him to do something. With no other choice, he gives. With a short nod, Stella's smile broadens at his understanding.

* * *

After picking up several documents, Gladio proceeds to tell me, "We'll be visiting the Kingsglaive's quarters. My father wants us to meet with Captain Drautos, who will brief us on the training progress of this year's recruits. Once that's done, we'll relay the information back."

"Are they the soldiers of the Kingdom?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

I remember encountering them back in the Crystal Chamber. It was a miracle by itself that I had somehow managed to escape from highly trained soldiers. If I recall, one of them was capable of performing 'warp'.

"They are. They used to be known as the Royal Guard. But on the day the prince was born, they were reestablished as the Kingsglaive, sworn to both protect the Lucian people and the prince. They mainly consist of the people from outside the walls, the outlands of Lucis that were claimed by the Niffs after a portion of the walls crumbled."

Gladio stops walking much to my confusion. He looks down at me and smiles.

"But one day, once this war is over, they all can return home. For now, they must use the powers given to them by King Regis, so long as they remain loyal and sworn to serve."

Back in my era, many in King Regis' court were capable of utilizing a certain degree of magic, mainly conjuring weapons. It was originally thought by Nifelheim that the reason for this was due to the fact they have all received their individual brands as their Crystal's **l'Cie**. Despite being obvious not even the King of Lucis would be so desperate as to risk the lives of his people by subjecting them to a like of torture, Emperor Aldercapt didn't take the theory lightly. In the end, his kingdom was almost overrun with **Cie'th**.

If it wasn't for a certain mad scientist discovering a sick method in controlling the monsters, then the Kingdom of Lucis would have been rid of the threat. If only fate had been on Lucis' side then none of us would be where we are today. The world wouldn't have been suddenly reset. Or so I hope was the reason. In truth, I had learned that the Crystal of Lucis allows their l'Cie (the one who currently sits upon the throne) are allowed to share their powers with others. Only a fraction is shared. The King or Queen remains the strongest so long as their Crystal remains. Noctis and I were different. Though not l'Cie, we were granted special gifts, nearly similar to the power blessed by the Crystals. The difference was our power came from the Goddess herself, Etro.

Because we were the only known individuals at the time to have seen her gate and fought our way back to the land of the living, Etro bestowed us her gifts. If only I had chosen to use them for a different purpose.

 **Fact Note: l'Cie's are humans that are branded with a mark by divine entities. In FF XIII those are the Fal'Cie, those said entities are the Fal'Cie, which will be explained later or in another chapter. A l'Cie is given great physical and magical powers, but there's a catch. Each branded l'Cie is given a Focus, or a task if you must call it, ranging from being protectors of the Fal'Cie, fulfilling a task to realize the gods' agenda or some other purpose. From what I recall in an old interview with Nomura, the l'Cie were planned to be present in FFXV or Versus XIII but was scrapped. As you can see, the l'Cie and the royal families of Lucis and Tenebrae are similar, Noctis is chosen to fulfill a prophecy and is given powers by the Crystal, similar to the journey of an l'Cie and their Focus. If they don't complete their Focus, they become a Cie'th. A Cieth is what remains of a former l'Cie, creatures that move on instinct and are hostile to any living being. They are also capable of using magic.**

We eventually came upon the entrance of an underground tunnel. There was barely any light so I could hardly make out how far and where the tunnel leads. For once, I was actually afraid. I've become so accustomed to the light of the sun that I've lost the bravery I once had in facing the dark. I never had such issues before. When I came across a much darker area, I always held my guard up, expecting either soldiers or Cie'th hiding in the darkness. Now, being unable to participate in the war and Cie'th removed from existence, I have no idea what to expect. To not know what lies ahead, what potential threat is hidden in the darkness, I haven't felt like this in a long time. Sensing my hesitation, Gladio moves his arm and offers a hand.

I wasn't sure if I should take it. I was never comforted by anyone when I was growing up. Although I had been there to support Noct whenever he was unsure or afraid, the same thing wasn't offered to me. Nervously biting my lip, I slowly reach and take his hand. He uses his free hand and rubs the top of my head.

"There's nothing to worry about. It'll be a long walk, but it's better than having to sit in a car and get stuck in traffic. After we're done, let's see if we can borrow a flashlight. That way, when we go back, it won't be that dark." His words were able to calm my nervous heart, but now I felt guilty. I didn't mean to impose.

I didn't offer my assistance just so he could look after me. I wanted to help and that's what I'll do.

"It's fine!" My cheeks flared after I accidentally blurted out my response. I answer in a quieter voice, "I was just a bit nervous. It's been nearly a year since I was given permission to stay at the citadel. I never thought I'd be allowed to explore to the other area."

He seemed confused at my excuse at first but accepted it as is. From there, we remained silent. I didn't mind it at first. In fact, I was more than glad to avoid talking about anything else. I had already confused Noct when I confessed my lack of knowledge on the Astrals and how the kingdom operates. As much as I love to conversing with Gladio, I would rather do so when we're not performing tasks for his father. I don't want to accidentally bring up topics that relate to the Lucis government and the royal family.

Just when my eyes have become accustomed to the darkness, my eyes were once again blinded by the sun's glorious light. Except it wasn't as intense as it usually is. I gap in awe at the unfamiliar setting. There were six holes in the ceiling, three on one side and on the other. There were two oddly shaped benches. Almost in the shape of a 'Y'. There were three TV monitors, two small ones connected to the wall and displaying current missions and a somewhat larger screen which had the current news playing.

The side of the room we emerged in had various weapons lined up with uniforms of the glaives. "Ah, Gladiolus!" I felt my blood run cold at the familiar voice. I slowly turn my head in the direction it came from. A middle-aged happily approaches us with a bright smile cracking through his hard features. He spreads his arms and firmly grasps Gladio's shoulders.

"Working hard I see, how's your father these days?"

"Busy as always. He and the King have been working tirelessly in trying to fend off the Niffs."

"That man... someday soon, I'm going to start seeing him sleep in that place."

While they were having their friendly chat, my eyes remained on the man the whole time. I don't know what expression I wore, or if he was even able to see it through my mask, it had somehow caught his attention. "Who's this little girl?" the man asks, causing me to slightly step back, my lips firmly pressed into a thin line. Much to my chagrin, Gladio pulls me a bit forward, forcing me to stand closer to the man.

"This is Stella, she wanted to help me out with my duties today." Gladio then makes a gesture to the man as he introduces him to me, "Stella, this is Captain Titus Drautos, the leader of the Kingsglaive."

I fought back the urge to glare as Drautos leans down to my eye level. I needed to be certain he's who I think he is before I think of a proper reaction. He extends a hand and greets me with a smile, "It's very nice to meet you Stella." Taking deep breath, I accept his hand. I stare deeply into his eyes as he gives it a firm shake. I need a sign, anything to tell me this is the same man I hate, the one that had killed my mother in this new Eos. "Stella." I snap out of my thoughts when I felt Gladio place his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and raise a brow.

"Why don't you explore the area while the captain and I go over some things?" Gladio suggests, much to my surprise and horror.

"But-!" He raises his hand, forcing me to hold back my protests. "No 'but's! You've been cooped up in the citadel for long enough. I didn't only agree to have you help me around just so you can make yourself become everyone's child slave."

I was taken aback at this sudden accusation. Of course I am willing to help as much as possible, in no way was I trying to set myself up to become such a thing. Is it really bad to offer a helping hand in the citadel? Just as I had come up with a proper argument, Drautos must have spot an arriving glaive from behind me and Gladio to call them over. "Crowe! Come over here for a minute!" I shut my eyes and frown as I listen to the approaching footsteps. This is one of those rare moments where I absolutely curse Etro for reverting me back into a child. A young woman stops at Gladio's side and salutes her captain. "Sir!" It had surprised me just how uptight she was. 'Or maybe she's only like this around her superior...' I held back a giggle as I watch her very closely.

"Show this young lady around. I'm sure she'd be interested having a closer look at the home-base of us Glaives," said Drautos in a surprisingly amused tone.

"Of course," Crowe accepts without question and extends her hand to me with a friendlier smile. "C'mon, I know a place where we can go."

This isn't what I had intended to happen. Yes, I have been curious as to how the rest of Insomnia appears. Though I never thought once of using someone or something as an excuse to finally get a closer look. I look up at Galdio for help, but he just shakes his head and motions his head for me to go on. Knowing there was no way to talk myself out of this, I let go of Gladio's hand and take Crowe's. Her expression brightens when I took her hand and gently pulls me towards her before she starts walking in the opposite direction. I look over my shoulder to see Gladio waving. I kept my eyes on him until Crowe takes a turn into an unknown room.

"If you don't mind me asking... what's with the mask? Is this what little are into wearing these days?" she asks as she makes a short gesture to the blank and white masquerade mask.

"I'd rather not share," I briefly answer, keeping my eyes straight ahead.

She picked up quickly that this was a topic that I did not want to discuss. I was a bit grateful when she had decided not to press any further on the subject. Though now I'm concerned with what she must be thinking. To wear a mask and never remove it has brought some within the Citadel to stare. My reasoning is brief enough to ward off any questions, but it has become a bit tiresome. The air around us started to feel a little bit thick. Maybe I was a bit too blunt in my initial response.

"So, how long have you been in the Kingsglaive?" I ask to lighten the mood.

"Hah! Wouldn't you like to know..." she mumbles with a smile. Crowe looks over at me then looks up at the ceiling as she places her hands on her hips. "Truth be told, I've actually lost count after my second time I was sent to the field. I've spent most of my time fighting that I can hardly sleep on a soft bed."

"I can relate..." I said as I gaze down at my feet.

I, too, had some difficulty sleeping on my bed. The only reason I had been able to get used to sleeping on it instead of the floor was because of how often Noct would visit my room the first month of my stay. If it hadn't been for him, I would have still retired for the night on the cold tiled floor. I'm glad that Noct will never experience that ever again. Or, at least I hope so.

"I hope you don't mind the sausage party." I was bewildered at the sudden comment. She didn't notice and proceeds to tell me, "Most of the glaives are currently participating in several military operations outside of the Crown City, so don't expect anyone besides-"

"Hey Crowe!" A man dressed in the same uniform suddenly steps in front of us the second she shuts the door.

"Oh great..." Crowe rolls her eyes and groans before quickly putting on a smile. "Hey Pelna! You need something?"

"I was hoping to get your opinion on- Who's the kid?" he was quick to ask.

Crowe was about to answer but I step in front and extend a hand. "My name is Stella Lux Aeterna, it's a pleasure to meet you."

There were both surprised at how upfront and polite I was. I remained in place and waited for his response. Seeing this, Crowe jabs a fist at Pelna's shoulder to get a reaction from his. He mouths something to her but she gives him a disapproving look and tilts her head to me while glaring. Finally understanding what she meant, Pelna takes my hand and shakes it.

"Pelna Khara, at your service!" he said with a dramatic bow.

Crowe places a hand over her face and lets out a long annoyed sigh. I simply giggle, accepting his introduction.

"Has anyone else returned?" Crowe asks.

Since he was possibly one of those Crowe had mentioned that was in the outer regions of the Lucis Kingdom, there might be others with him.

"Nyx and Libertus are in the showers," Pelna said as he hand his thumb to the other door. "There should be some time today, but I'm guessing they're the injured party that got hammered back in Galahd."

"Let's me guess, Luche was the one in charge?"

The fact Pelna didn't answer confirmed her suspicions, making the woman sneer. I feel like this is a conversation I shouldn't be listening to. Then again, a child such as myself shouldn't even be allowed to wander around a military facility. I was about to speak up when two more men enter the room. One was a bit heftier in the belly than the other. "Crowe! You have to hear that this sack of shit did!" The hefty man barks out a laugh while his companion shakes his head and glares. Crowe lets out a loud cough and points down at me, letting my presence by known to them. Although I did not mind, being already far too familiar in such language, Crowe was not pleased at all. They both look down at me, their reactions being switched with the other now laughing at the other's dismay.

"I mean-"

"Can it Libertus!" she shouts, successfully shutting up the man.

Now I know who's who. The one that being scowled is Libertus, meaning the one that's containing himself is Nyx. Nyx calms himself and approaches me. I don't know why, but he somewhat reminds me of Sapphirus Roth, except he was blonde and Nyx has dark grey hair. He goes on one knee then proceeds to introduce himself, "The name's Nyx Ulric, the whale with a potty mouth is Libertus Ostium."

"Hey!" Libertus protests. "I'll have you know, I've beaten more Niffs than you ever will!"

"Libertus, we became glaives together, been on almost every mission together. I would know which side has received more ass kickings, and I'm pretty sure it's you."

"Why you little piece of-!" Crowe lets out a loud cough before Libtertus could finish that sensence. He recoils when he see's Crow was not going to listen to any of his excuses. Crowe huffs then gives me an apologetic look. "See what I mean? Sausage party." I shake my head. In truth, I was used to such antics. Noctis and his companions acted in a similar manner, even during their fights against Niflheim's soldiers. My brother and Ravus, of course, weren't as profound.

"I'll see you boys later! I need to actually follow my orders, or else I'll waste her time with talking with you three bums."

I couldn't help but giggle at how casual she addressed them. After we left, the first area I was shown was the armory. A little questionable to show a child, but I'm guessing she wants to get this area out of the way so she can avoid encountering any more of her fellow glaives.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to spend more time with your comrades?" I ask, earning a surprised look from the woman. I immediately add, "You all have been apart for sometimes. Surely you must want to use your free time make up for lost time."

She eyes me suspiciously. "You aren't trying to pull a fast one on me, are you?"

"What? NO!" I panic, appalled at myself that I had given her such an impression. "I was just-" I found it difficult to sort out my words.

Many have pointed out how often I spoke older than I appear. Although King Regis has some understanding as to why, it doesn't stop him from also pointing it out as well. Except he does it a little more privately, effectively avoiding any more suspicious eyes. It's already been a hassle enough as it was after the King formally introduces me to the entire Royal Court. With them keeping a close eye on me whenever I am within line of sight, I do not want the same to happen with the Kingsglaives.

"It's alright." Crowe gently pats the top of my head, giving me a lopsided grin. "We all used to think that way." She crosses her arms and stares at the armory with a hardened expression. "It was all I used to think about. Get through the war so that I can see them back inside the Crown City. Eventually, all of us had the mindset of a soldier bashed into our heads. Think of home while in the battlefield, think of the war when back at home. None of us can truly be at ease unless we do something."

I know that feeling all too well. Before the woman could take back her hand, I take it and give it a small squeeze. War is something that I am sad has remained in Eos. Thankful for this gesture, she silently urges me further venture into the room. I happily do so and immediately approach the wall of weapons.

"This is where the recruits come to select their weapon of choice," Crowe explains as I begin to browse through. "Not many of us come here unless the blades of our weapons are broken or too blunt to even scratch the skin of a daemon."

Daemons. I have never seen them, but I had heard of them through the brief meetings between the King and the royal council. I felt the urge to research their origins ever now and then, but I don't think I'm quite ready to learn about our enemies as of yet. For the time being, I have to act my age. Learing about the Astrals and the history of Eos was troubling enough as it is, especially when the only person I could turn to at the beginning was Noct. Then after that, I learned the rest from Ignis. The number of gaps that had to be filled from what the prince told me rendered me speechless and embarrassed Noct. He really wanted to appear more knowledgeable than he looks. Back to the daemons, they sound eerily similar to cie'th. Could the daemons be their replacement?

"How often do you fight the daemons?"

"Not as often as you think." She grabs a nearby hunting knife and starts fiddling with it. "They only come out at night, so we have to fight some off before we can establish a proper camp. It's annoying, but at least we get a short work out after meals."

It was pleasing to hear her talk so lightly about her life as a soldier. I don't think I could ever speak in such a manner. As cynical my words may sound if I were to describe my old life out loud, there's no true way of sugarcoating the events that transpired. Honestly, I'm surprised to appear so... human. That may have come off as insulting, but it's the truth. They don't appear the least bit war-worn. Either that, or they've discovered ways to conceal it. After much exploring to areas I was only allowed to see, we finally entered their training grounds. It was definitely a sight to feast upon. It almost resembled the coliseum of Solheim, except it was much smaller in size. At the very center of the arena was a strange looking structure that stood inside of a man-made pit. I wouldn't exactly call it stable.

In fact, it almost looks like the bricks that act some of the pillars seem ready to give out. However, given how the terrain of a battlefield varies, it did seem to make sense for them to built a construct similar to what's remains of a building. I tried to stare up at the top of the structure, but the evening sun was still too bright for my eyes to tolerate. I rub them the second I tore my eyes away.

"Hahaha! Sun's too bright? Here-" A pair of sunglasses was suddenly placed over my eyes. "Well can't blame you. Each time someone tries to warp there, they end up hitting the wall or overshooting it."

Because of how dark the lenses were, I ended up aimlessly moving my arms in the air. A man's voice started to laugh while Crowe was angrily yelling at him. I finally remove them to see the three men we met earlier. The one that had places their large glasses over my face was Nyx. He crouches next to me and points up to a particular spot of the training post.

"See that pillar of brink?" I squint to adjust my eyes to the light. I nod once it came to view. "We use that as target practice. Before an idiot tries to see if he can warp-"

"AND PUKE HIS BREAKFAST!" Pelna shouts in the background.

As expected, Crowe was not happy for him to proclaim something inappropriate, so she harshly slaps the back of his head.

"Or... what he said," he nervously responds. Nyx shoots his friend a warning glance before continuing, "Every glaive must learn to improve their aim before testing out their abilities."

"And how do you retrieve it?" I ask.

"That's it. Once you hit it, you have to retrieve it. Doesn't matter what spot you hit so long as you actually hit it."

"Of course, I've been the only known glaive to hit the highest point!" someone annoyingly brags from behind us.

We turn to see another glaive enter the training grounds. This was definitely a familiar site. If there are good soldiers, there will always be bad soldiers. Those that have become overconfident due to their abilities, and in their case, from the abilities they were blessed with by the king. Niflheim had enough individuals amongst their military ranks.

"Luche... what a surprise," Nyx said as he stood up, his voice laced with undisguised sarcasm. "Surprised you're here and not in bed. Thought a great soldier such as yourself would want to catch up on his beauty sleep after a long fight with the Niffs."

He looks directly with a condescending smile as he spoke, "I would, but when I heard Crowe was actually babysitting, I just had to see for myself. I was surprised when I saw the hero himself was actually teaching a little girl how to be a soldier."

He reminds me of Loqi. Just as arrogant and contemptuous, not to mention irritating with how he addresses those who he should call and treat as comrades. I give the man and icy stare, my lips firmly pressed together as I fought back the urge sneer after notices the look I was sending him. Luche narrows his eyes at me then looks back at Nyx. While maintaining eye contact, a dagger materializes in his hand and holds up it. "Then how about this, why don't we see has the better aim?" he proposes, purposely aiming the weapon in between Nyx's eyes. Nyx clenches his jaw and makes a tight fist, fighting back the urge to say or do something that will get them both in trouble. The others seemed ready to step-in in the event things spiral out of control. I won't allow that to happen.

"I'll accept the challenge," I spoke up as I confidently step forward. They were all surprised at my sudden declaration

"What makes you think a kid like you can do it?" Luche scoffs.

"You have the upper-hand in this challenge. It is clear that you're in far better condition than Nyx," I point out, watching amusement as the man flinches at my claims. Nyx may have washed it away in the shower, but I can tell that he's still somewhat weak from battle. "You appear well-rested, which is odd considering you too have been fighting the same war." I step even closer, feeling my words shrink the man's ego. Hopefully they were also affecting his pride.

The others were amused by how Luche was easily losing an argument - if you can call it that since I've done most of the talking - to a mere child. Then again, he would have been even further embarrassed if he were to attempt to deliver an intellectual line only to fumble on his own words. Oh how I wish that were the case. Seeing the looks he was receiving from the three and caught Nyx snickering, he shot an angry stare at me, prompting me to raise my hands in defence and flash him a lazy teasing smile.

"Fine!" He grabs his weapon from his belt and points at me then at the structure. "But listen here, brat, if you miss then that means he misses too."

I roll my eyes as he turns a heel and marches towards the archway that led to the stairs. Interested, the others followed. Nyx looks down at me with an apologetic smile, which I silently respond to with a shrug. Given his earlier reaction, this isn't the first time they've had this sort of exchange. We follow the man only one floor up. Luche focuses for a moment, aiming his weapon with one eye closed. It was unimpressive. The longer I watched and waited, the more I felt like I was watching Gladio when he tried to play darts with Ignis. 'Which reminds me, I have to teach him if he wants to beat the later.' I make a mental note of once Luche finally found the right position.

Seemingly ready, he draws his arm back but makes a miscalculation. Although others hadn't noticed it, I internally cringe as the tip of the knife flips inward while moving and partially slices the purlicue of his hand. Luche hisses in pain, which goes unnoticed as most of the attention was on the target. He puts his hand in his pocket so that others wouldn't notice. With his chin held high, he looks at the adults then at me. Curious as to how he did, I step a bit forward and sound myself staring at it with blank eyes. The blade of the knife wasn't that long, unless he was holding the middle portion of the blade. How was this man allowed to be a soldier?

Luche looks over and gives me a smug look, further cementing just how highly he thinks of himself. Now it was my turn. At first, I hadn't planned on destroying this man's ego, but now it's so tempting that I almost felt like showing off. Though I knew better than that. I haven't been training since my arrival so I have some doubts that I'll be able to exactly perform at the level I was previously at. Then again, I think I am capable enough in causing some partial damage to his ego, and hopefully his pride.

"Good luck..." Crowe whispers as Nyx hands me his weapon.

"Thank you," I respond with a small smile before expression turns serious.

I got close to the edge so I could measure out the trajectory. It would be stupid to just throw and pray I'll hit the target. If I want to do this right without messing up, I have to be smart about this. Taking several calming breaths, I search for the spot where Luche's weapon had hit. The dagger was about two feet off target and was partially inside the cement, causing it to be a bit lopsided. The only thing that surprised me was that it hadn't fallen off with how little of it's tip was inside. My hands fiddled with the weapon for a bit. Kukris - an interesting weapon of choice. Reminds me of the weapon I had stolen from that soldier back in the Crystal Chamber.

'Let's see... The surface seems doable... but it appears the structure is leaning a bit forward,' I thought to myself. 'Maybe-' Luche's annoyed voice broke my train of thought, "Look, if you're going to chicken out, just say so so that you won't waste everyone's time."

I was going to give him a snarky comment about patience, but Libertus beat me to the punch.

"Will you shut up! You're the moron that challenged a little girl! Show some respect like she did for you when you stupidly cut yourself!" Libertus winks at me as Luche withdraws.

Judging from the reaction of his other comrades, it seemed only he had noticed the man's mishap. I merely giggle before turning back to the target. The kukris wasn't heavy, however, the handle was a bit large so I couldn't properly grasp the wood. That shouldn't be a problem. I turn a heel and make large steps towards the stairs. All of them look on, both confused and curious as to what I was planning on doing. To them, it had appeared as if I descended down the stairs. In truth, I had simply changed my angle. That way I could use the weight of the metal to my advantage. I got in position and firmly planted the steps.

It's a bit dangerous to do this on the stairs, but this is the best I can do to compensate for both the weight of the weapon and length of my arms. Leaning back with my arm now behind my head, I close my eyes and focus. Father had always told me to use the environment to my advantage. _'Always remain diligent,'_ was what he would tell me before training. Now was the time to properly use his teachings.

"Hah! See? There's no way this kid could-" I interrupt Luche from his attempted snark as I toss the weapon, hopefully, inches from his head. Better yet, his face.

The weapon, from what I could see, had went in the direction I was hoping it would. It had curved slightly downwards as anticipated. Once issue remains, had it curved back upwards? Because its shape is similar to that of a boomerang, there's a small chance it will move straight in the direction it's thrown.

"You're kidding me!" I hear Nyx yell, sounding cheerful.

Hearing this, I rush back up to see them circling the archway. Excited to see the source of their own delight, I run in between Crowe and Nyx then slide myself in. I stop then strain my eyes against the sun's light. The second my eyes readjusted to the intense light, I found myself in awe when I saw where it had landed. It was far beyond the spot of where Luche's dagger struck. The spot which Nyx has pointed out earlier held the kukris, the weapon dug deeply on the surface. I was a little close to the edge, but I was too happy to care. Luche forcefully moves one of them aside to get a closer look with me. He looks at me then at the weapon, going from confusion to outrage.

"No way! There's no way she could have-" He looks down at me then back at the kukris.

I turn and happily smile at group, specifically Nyx since the weapon does belong to him. I was pleased to see he appeared just as happy at my achievement as he returns my smile.

Nyx laughs and pats the man's back. "Sorry Luche! Seems like you've been outdone by a kid."

"Shut up!" Luche yells.

Angered at the taunts he was receiving, Luche abruptly turns and takes a step back to face the man. But his unexpected movement caused him to accidentally bump into me. I let out a gasp as I felt gravity pushing me back. I could see Crowe running towards us as Nyx shoves Luche aside to try and catch me.

"Stella!" I heard Gladio shout from below.

The sky above seemed to spread out as I continue to fall. Time seemed to slow as I fell. It was just like this the day it happened. The night replaced the blue sky in brief flashes, accompanied with the sound of thunder that rang in my ears and the dark storm clouds that began to form.

 _"Stella, you must hide!"_

 _"AAAAAAAHHHH!"_

 _"Sylva!"_

 _"You must... live on for us... if you manage to reunite your brothers..." I heard her cough from the other side of the stone door. "Please... act as their guiding star..."_

"STELLA!" Nyx's voice brought me back to reality. With no other choice, I threw my right arm and aim it in the direction of the kukris. I had not properly tested out the magic powers of this world. The first time was almost like a leap of faith. To do it again, this time with a more focused mindset. Shutting my eyes, I try to recall that feeling I had when I first warped, both from my old and current life. The sensation was faint, but once I felt the familiar tingling sensation on my extremities, I knew it was time. When I open my eyes, I could see I was close to the ground. Then everything went dark.

I knew I wasn't dead. After one near death experience and my actual death, I would know if I had once again crossed the beyond. No, I was somewhere else. I look around and found myself surrounded by dark mist. There were faint voices, but I couldn't make them out. However, there was one that I recognized. _He_ was here? I tried to call out to him, but it was too late as I was suddenly thrown out of the strange dimension. I flew for a moment, straight towards the pillar and the weapon. As the wind struck my face, I had some difficultly relocating it. At the velocity I was going at, one mistake and I might slam against the hard structure. My body started to drop, but my current trajectory was enough to allow me to grab onto the hilt of the weapon.

I grab on at the last second and shut my eyes as my body harshly slams against the brick. I grit my teeth through the pain once I felt gravity weigh down on my body again. My right side ached and now the muscles of my small arm felt like it was being torn apart. I attempt to plant my feet on the brick in an attempt to myself some leverage. But each time I did so, one foot would quickly slip off the surface, causing even more strain on my body.

If only I wasn't in mortal danger, I'd be enjoying the view. I didn't spend years of practice without reason. Receiving my power from Etro was a blessing, but it was a blessing that I had to master. The same goes with the power given by the crystal. A weapon land close to me, and not long after, Nyx appears with light particles briefly around his body.

"Grab on!" he instructs with an outstretched arm.

I gladly take it and felt our bodies sent to that space again. Although this time, it was much more brief. When we were back, I found myself in Nyx's arms as he rolls on the ground. The momentum finally slows to a stop, allowing him to let go. Still groggy from the warp, I slip off his body and lie on the ground beside him. We were soon surrounded by the others, Libertus helping Nyx off the ground while Gladio goes on his knees for closer inspection.

"Are you okay?" he asks worriedly as he continues to inspect my body.

I nod. "I'm fine." I flex my fingers to prove it. "It was a bit sudden, but I didn't receive any injuries."

Gladio lets out a relieved breath, but that relief was instantly replaced with outrage. "What were you thinking!?" I was taken aback at his outburst. He forces me up my feet and grabs my shoulders. "Do you know what could have happened if you hadn't warped yourself to safety!? You could have gotten worse, or worse, DIED!"

I was speechless. It had been a long time since I had been scowled by an older figure, let alone one that's close to a sibling. Drautos approaches Gladio from behind and stops him by gently pulling him back.

"Calm down Gladio," he told him calmly. "This incident shouldn't have occurred. I will personally reprimand my men later." As he said this, he shoots a look at the Glaives, more specifically Nyx and Luche. "However, seeing as Stella is unharmed, there's nothing else left to discuss. You can bring her back to the Citadel and talk it over with her there."

"Yes..." Gladio responds in a quiet voice.

Grabbing my hand so I will not wonder from his sight, he bows before escorting me out of the building. I look back and watch the group with worried eyes. As Drautos begins to lecture the group, most likely about safety, Nyx caught sight of me and send me a wink.

. . . . . .

We hadn't once spoken since we left the compound. I attempted to speak up, but he appeared too deep in thought to even notice. Saddened by this, I bow my head and stare down at the ground as we continued to walk. He was still upset about what happened. I didn't know what to say. An apology won't work, and there's no possible way I could explain myself for what had happened. 'What had happened...' I almost stop in my tracks as it dawned on me. I had done it front of them. I warped in front of the king's soldiers and Gladio!

My thoughts begin to panic, 'What should I do? Only King Regis knows of my current state, if anyone where to start questioning my abilities, it will surely cause trouble for the king!'

He allowed me to stay, and for that, people will turn to him for answers before questioning me personally. Just as I was about to say something, Gladio finally spoke up, but in a loud, angered tone.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO RECKLESS!?" he bellows in rage, causing my to force my hand out of his and take a nervous step back. Seeing my reaction, Gladio takes in a deep breath and looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

I shake and bow my head. "There's no reason to apologize. I was the one that carelessly stood so close to the edge. I should have been more careful."

"But I am serious about your recklessness," he said sternly. I kept my head bowed as he continues, "You've been trying to do things on your own, prove yourself to the point where it's unnecessary. And then this." Gladio gestures to me then lets out an exasperated sigh. "You're still a kid, Stella, no older than my own little sister. You have to start thinking before you do anything else. If you keep this up, I'm starting to think you might develop a suicidal streak. You have no reason to-"

"I don't plan on dying!" I yell, surprising the teen. Still, I do not back down and let my emotions spill out. "I've lost so many friends and family to Niflheim. If feel like I don't do anything, if I simply remain as is, I can't feel at ease knowing I'm doing nothing to honor their memory." I place my hands close to my heart. "I'm happy being with Noct, and I appreciate how the king treats me as if I was his own, but I always feel uneasy. I feel like someday, without knowing when, that peace will come to an abrupt end."

There was no telling what will happen in the future. Although it is apparent things are vastly different in comparison to the original era of Eos, there's no telling which events will remain as is. And I want to be prepared when it happens. I just have to several major steps in order to achieve that level of preparation. "Stella..." I flinch at his change of tone. Worried that my words only upset him even more, I was surprised when I felt his hand on top of my head. I look up and stare into his unexpectedly warm eyes. "You don't have a reason at all to act like this."

"I'm sorry for what happened to the people you've lost to the Niffs, but pushing yourself won't make you honor them," he spoke with much sincerity. Gladio goes on one knee and firmly grasps both of my shoulders. "What you gave up for the prince was honorable, but you've been slowly suffering ever since. I know you have." I instinctively grab the hem of my skirt and tug it down to cover my legs. "I'm sure they wanted you to live your life to the fullest. I don't know what you were thinking when you thought it was a good idea to challenge that glaive, but I'm glad that the king blessed you with his magic."

I had to pause for a moment to register what he had just said. ". . . . Pardon?"

"Your warping ability, wasn't that his Majesty's doing?" he states as if it was obvious.

"Huh? Oh, right! That is indeed his doing!" I nervously laugh while thinking to myself, 'Thank heavens for that! If magic wasn't simply shared unlike back then, there would have been repercussions for my actions.'

* * *

After returning to the Citadel, Gladio made sure to escort Stella back to her room. She started to show some difficulty walking. Thinking she'd push herself again, he got to talk her into retiring early for the day and keep a close eye on her to make sure she does. Stella had kept to herself most of the time. Truthfully, even Gladio had no idea what else to say to the girl. Though, given how she's still smiling, it didn't really discourage him. Still, it does beg the question, how had she learned to warp like that? He had seen trainees experience some difficulty the first time they attempted to warp. If this was Stella's first attempt, how come she had not experienced any side effects?

'Her weak legs have been a problem for a while so...' Gladio's thoughts trail off as his eyes wander back to the little girl in front of him.

"STELLA!"

Stella was nearly knocked off her feet when a flash of black slams against her body. "Prince Noctis! Please don't run off like that!" one of the maids shout as they rush over to the two children.

When Noct pulls away and sheepishly smiles at the girl, Gladio's temper automatically boils over the prince's behavior.

"NOCTIS!" His angered voice caused the boy to flinch and look up at Gladio with uneasy eyes. Stella stares at him sternly, silently reminding him of their earlier conversation regarding his attitude towards the prince. Instead of continuing his reprimand, Gladio forces himself to keep his mouth shut and glare to the act only confuses the prince as he was expecting to receive and earful for his action. Stella, knowing this is as far as Gladio will get in being patient towards the prince, she takes his hand and wore a bright smile.

"How were your lessons?" she asked innocently.

"Huh? They were alright..." He was still embarrassed whenever she looked at him like that.

"Miss Stella," an older man bows before the girl. "I'm sorry to bother you, but his Majesty and Master Clarus have requested your presence in the Hall of History."

"Jared?" Gladio asked, somewhat surprised at his family servant's presence.

"Do not worry, Master Gladiolus, your sister is safely at home, sleeping. Your mother is watching over her as we speak. Now, shall we?" Jared partially bows and offers a hand to Stella.

Gladio was processing the fact his mother was home, terrified at the thought of her preparing to lecture him for not returning home sooner after work. Noct, on the other hand, was upset that he'd be spending even less time with Stella. Their days together are short enough as it is. For Stella, she was at an absolute loss. She didn't want to go against the king as this is the first in a long time he's personally requested for her presence. Then there was Noct, who has been going out of his way to finish as fast as possible just so he can spend time with her. But she didn't like he was doing that. Of course, she appreciated the thought, but she also wants him to focus more of his time on learning the things he'll need to use when he's king.

Noct took notice of her dilemma, so he decided make the decision for her. Even if he didn't like it.

"Go on Stell, we can have another slumber party when you're done," he reluctantly tells her.

She was astounded at his response. As she slowly takes Jared's hand, Stella watches Noct with worried eyes her eyes as she was escorted away. He avoided her gaze as he was mentally kicking himself for letting her go. Once they were no longer within eye-shot, Noct finally brings himself to lift his head up. Gladio was curious at his decision. He's seen the boy cling to the girl, it was a bit out of character for him to act so considerate like that. At least from his own experience with the boy. Noct turns only to find Gladio staring down at him with a harsh expression, not knowing he was actually too deep in thought to notice he was unintentionally glaring at the prince.

"Um..." That was enough to snap Gladio out of his thoughts. They stare at one another for a moment. Despite their moments, Noct had hoped to one day befriend his mentor slash bodyguard. He's always been jealous with how easy it is for Stella to mingle with others. To even be able to get along with the teen that keeps giving him judgmental looks when he thinks Noct hasn't noticed makes the boy wonder how he could do the same. For Gladio, he's wondering how on Eos is he going to remain calm around the prince. Whether he's talking to him or others, all Noct appears to do is whine.

"Come prince Noctis, your bath is ready," Syl tells him as she places her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright..."

Syl smiles at his submission and prepares to escort him with her co-workers only for Noct to remain in place. Noct turns to face Gladio, confusing him and the others.

While intentionally averting his eyes to random direction, Noct tells him, "Stella's been telling me that I should start taking my training with you seriously. So... sorry."

He runs off before Gladio could respond. That was not what he was expecting. He was at a complete loss for words. There was a time he would just brush it off, but his talk with Stella had become an unexpected eye opener. Now he's wonder just how close she's become with the boy in such a short amount of time.

* * *

I have no idea if he was informed of my condition or not, but he was not surprised when I nearly collapsed halfway towards the Hall of History. Instead, he was more concerned than confused when he had helped me stand. I tried my best to retain the weight on myself rather than completely lean on him for support.

"Do you want me to retrieve your wheelchair?" he offers.

I politely object, "No, I simply need to regain my strength."

Warping at such a distance had nearly drained me of my energy. I had willed myself to remain standing for as long as possible, hoping I would eventually rest in my room. I had no worries in regards to my time with Noct. Knowing him, he would offer to visit my room instead of inviting me to his. His room is a bit farther than mine, so I have no clue if I would have made it if we were to walk that far. We eventually arrived to our destination, but instead of recovering like I had hoped I would, I ended up tripping on my own feet the second Jared had let go to open the door.

"Thank you Jared, you may wait outside," Clarus said once he and the King got a proper grasp on me. With a short bow, Jared closes the door. One they knew he the door was completely shut, they turn their full attention on me.

"Are you alright?" King Regis worriedly asks as he helps me to a seat with Clarus.

"I'm fine... I just overworked myself is all."

Both the King and his shield glance over at one another then back at me.

"Stella, Ignis has already informed me of your condition," King Regis spoke softly.

I move my head back a bit as I blankly stare at him, my lips tightly pressed together in a straight line. I was not upset. Rather, I was at a loss for words. The price was fair. An 'eye for an eye' as my brothers always told me. While I used to be against such a principle, Ravus took it to heart, though I wish he hadn't. Based on the small tidbits I had learned, Noct had shown no signs of recovery. Even if he had, it would have taken an extensive amount of time before he could.

"How long have you known?" I ask in a relatively calm manner.

"Not long. In fact, this is the reason why I wished to discuss with you." King Regis grabs a chair and sits right in front of me. "If you'll allow, I'd like to learn more on what power you possess behind your mask. I want to have a better understanding of where you're from."

I lean back in my seat and look at him apprehensively. "You don't plan using me as a weapon... do you?"

"What? Dear heavens no!" he exclaims, absolutely appalled to hear this. King Regis takes my hand and responds sincerely, "Stella, I told you I owe you everything for what you've done for my son. I simply wish to do all I can to repay you, starting with what ails you."

I bow my head and chew the bottom of my lip as I clutch the hem of my skirt with my free hand. Should I tell him? Having to teach Noct about Etro was risky enough. If I were to tell King Regis and Clarus about the gifts Etro had bestowed upon me and the magic of Tenebrae's crystal that's taken my family centuries to carefully control, there's a chance they will question more than they should. I don't even know if they'll believe the things I know and experienced. The idea of the world being reset sounds ridiculous enough as it is.

I shake my head. "Your majesty, as much as I wish I can tell you, there is much that neither of you will understand. My condition, what power hides behind my mask- many of it will simply sound blasphemous."

As if expecting this response, King Regis sends a silent look to his companion, who silently complies and reaches for something in his coat pocket. Clarus stands at my side and presents me an old document. Confused, I look up at him then at the parchment. Taking back my hand from the King, I carefully took it and read over the readable text. What had surprised me was the language it was written in.

"This is..." I start, nearly gasping as I spoke.

Clarus informs me, "This was discovered near an ancient Solheim training grounds by one of our archiologists. The language is of unknown origin, but there were these two strange markings that raised some questions. One of them is embedded into the skin of your hand."

I had almost forgotten about my mark as a l'cie. Staring down at the white bandage around my hand, I carefully remove metal clips and place them on my lap. It's been a while since I laid my eyes on the scorched out brand. Truthfully, I was fearful of my mark after I had received it before I crossed back to the realm of the living. My focus could have been anything, but after the scuffle with the guards and the c'ieth, I realized that I never received one. Upon closer inspecting of my brand, I realized that it wasn't black. In fact, there wasn't even an arrow to signify the countdown has begun. Now comes the question, when will the clock start?

Upon removal, I stare at it with an unfocused gaze. Being a l'cie was both a blessing and a curse. Although my parents were l'cie, their focus was simple; protect the Crystal. The difference with those forced to become l'cie, once their focus if fulfilled, they're forced into cyrstallization. Individuals who willingly became a l'cie are given a much kinder fate. Once ey are ready to pass on and hand over guardianship to their eldest child and their spouse, they are allowed to pass through Etro's gate and their bodies are crystallized. That way, their souls aren't trapped in their bodies. Noct and I were different, we were given the freedom to decide what we would do with our powers.

It's just he would have been stronger once he reacquired his kingdom's crystal, the world's last cystal. I look back Clarus then at King Regis, both patiently awaiting my response. There was no other way around it. They deserve to know, it's the least I can do for

"This mark... was bestowed to me by your crystal," I hesitantly confess, prompting both men to tense. I held my hand up for them to see a I continue, "The being that resides it in deemed it the only possible way it can bestow it's power unto me as I am not of royal blood. Where I'm from, the only way one to acquire magic is to become the servant of a kingdom's Crystal. Since I was already blessed from a different source-"

"The goddess Etro," King Regis interjects, catching me completely off guard.

"How did you-" He raises his hand and cuts me off again, "It wasn't my intention, but I happened to overhear your conversation with my son." King Regis gazes around the hall with an empty stare. "The story you told, it reminded me me of another so much similar to your own. I had almost forgotten it as there have always been the Six who have watched over humanity since it's creation." He stands and approaches one of the large paintings. It depicts a one-winged angel that surrounded by a radiant light. "The people of Solheim wrote several stories before the Infernian granted humanity with his flame. One of the two particular told a legend similar to yours. She went by no name, but it was said that she was the one who lit the fire inside of humanity to grow and fought through any obstacle, the strength of will."

"It was only after humanity began to thrive that her existence began to fade from history. Records were lost even before the fall of Solheim. But somehow, there was some that attempted to retain her memory by any means possible. However, that knowledge was scattered across the world."

"Wait, Solheim has fallen?" I ask in a panicked voice, receiving uneasy looks from the two men. "That shouldn't be possible. Even after they had lost their Crystal, Nilfheim was unable to re-enter their borders for decades. How could such a vast empire could never-"

"Solheim was the first civilization," Clarus tells me, further shocking me. "The empire fell at the hands of the Infernian after they began to scorn the gods, deeming themselves as superior."

I remembered a part of the story Noct had told me. There was originally seven, one had vanished before the creation of humanity. But what King Regis is telling me is completely contradicts the current known history of the Six, or Astrals is the other term I had learned from Ignis. For their original numbers to be common knowledge shows the preservation of her memory in history was successful. However, her identity was lost over the long years once those left to remember passed away.

"So what you're saying is that history was altered over time," I clarify, earning a nod from the king.

"Speaking of history, that other legend I mentioned. Or should I say prophecy since it connects to you, your mark and the mysterious eye symbol."

"Prophecy?" I ask.

The parchment with the brand of a l'cie and the symbol representing Etro's eye was flipped over and laid out on the table beside us. Clarus pushes me a bit forward so that I won't have to stand and get a closer look.

King Regis reads aloud, "Upon the death of the goddess and the destruction of her realm, a champion of her choosing shall be sent in her stead to guide the royal bloodlines and their allies once the era of magic is close to the end. As the last bearer of her power, the champion shall use the magic of the old world and reshape their future."

"The last bearer of her power..." I murmur as I unconsciously touch the side of my mask.

There is no denying it. The people of the new Solheim must have been those that directly came from the Unseen Realm, reborn immediately after their arrival while still retaining memories of the old Eos. Though it begs the question, why had they foolishly allowed themselves to be consumed with power if they still remembered the faults of the old world?

"Stella... You must tell us everything," he said with pleading eyes. "I swear on my family's blood I shall not act unjust towards our promise in not tell a soul."

I was still unsure if I should tell him the entire truth. Revealing my brand is dangerous enough, especially since Ardyn had infiltrated the kingdom's walls without notice. And I already know the visible wall is mostly just for show. The true wall is powered by both the Crystal and the king. At least that hasn't changed in history. I stare back at the man with fearful eyes. "Your majesty... I cannot reveal everything all at the same time. If I am indeed to guide you, your son and your allies, then I must to do with caution."

He nods in agreement. "I understand."

"Right..." I take in a short breath, mentally preparing myself for the things I shall reveal. "To begin, if you still aim to help heal me then you are both too late."

"How so?" Clarus asks, somewhat scared on what I was about to say.

Then I told them. While I had only told them the necessary bits of information, each word that escaped my lips received a variety of expressions. Neither could find the proper words to react as I went on, and their silence was completely understandable. When I first began, Ravus had purposely scared me into thinking that if I made one small, such as healing something small like a flower, I'd die on the spot. It was a miracle itself that I had been able to heal Noctis at all. I stopped midway, wondering if I should discontinue this talk. But that did not deter either of them from learning the truth. Seeing this, I continued.

* * *

"I'm home-" Gladio was immediately cut off by a small figure slamming themselves against him. "Gladdy! Welcome back!" his little sister, Iris, smiles up at him. He smiles and returns her greeting with a gentle pet to the head. "Gladio? Is that you?" He almost felt a shiver run down his spine at the gentle voice that spoke from the living room. Slowly turning his head, he gulps when he see's a woman stand from the couch.

"Gladio..." her previous sweet voice instantly turned dark. Without facing the boy, she interrogates her son, "You sister has been home by herself for two hours. Jared had no choice but to leave her all alone because he was called over to assist your father." When she looks over her shoulder, he felt his legs weaken under her sharp gaze. "When I agreed to have you prepare for the day you'll become prince Noctis' shield, I had expected you won't shirk your duty as a brother."

He bows head in defeat. There was no arguing with his mother. After ten more minutes of scowling, Gladio tends to his sister as his mother rests on the sofa. It's been three weeks since she was last home and even now she still remains strict towards them. Then again, he knew it was his own fault. He had promised his mother that even if he had training, he'd take care of his little sister.

"So, how was it?" Irish asks after he sets up the table.

"How was what?"

"Tricking Stella into getting having a 'day off' from the prince," she quotes with a mischievous grin and she rest her head on the table.

"Don't go smiling about it you little rascal." Gladio rolls his eyes and ruffles her hair. "And I wasn't tricking her. If I did, she'd automatically know and turn me down."

"But did you?"

"Yes, Iris, I was able to get her away from the prince. Now go check on mom while I prepare her medicine.

"Fine... But you HAVE to tell me what she's like later!" After signalling for her to go away, Irish simply hums and skips away, earning another eye roll from the boy before he goes to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and searches for his mother's medicine. While Gladio was looking, Iris runs around the couch in an attempt to surprise her mom but finds the woman fast asleep. Though slightly disappointed, Iris knew not to bother. Taking the headband off to make her comfortable, Iris, with the best of her ability, gently lies her mother down and uses her shawl to cover the upper half of her body as a blanket.

Going on her knees, Iris rest her arms and head on the sofa and intently watches her mother as she soundlessly sleeps. It's been weeks since they've been together and she was hoping they'd spend the rest of the day playing. But, as usual, her mother is too tired once she's home. It hasn't really bothered her. Her father was too busy with protecting the king, her mother with her hospital visits, and now her big brother is now training the prince to fight. Iris has never been one to complain. She came to an understanding that her family will always be like that way, busy. Then there's her. She just couldn't figure out where she fits in.

"Iris! I need your help..." Gladio trails off and falls silent after he walks around the sofa. Iris was carefully watching their mother.

"Gladdy... when will mom get better?" she asks out of the blue.

He was hoping not to be the one to answer that. Gladio sets the syringe and the vial on the coffee table and sits next to Iris. "Honestly, I'm not sure." Iris' frown deepens. Placing a hand on her head, he continues, "But mom's a fighter. Don't forget that she's the one that can be the only person that can win an argument against dad." This statement causes them both to snicker.

While trying not to laugh, their mother, overhearing their conversation, slightly cracks an eye open to get a slight peak at her children. She felt content to know they're still having fun, but felt guilty to know how much of a burden she was to all of them. Her illness has become a problem, that was no secret. Her condition continues to worsen by the day. Someday soon, she'll be told by the doctor and nurses that there will no longer be a need to return for treatment. She's seen so many others before her are indirectly told of the bad news.

Their condition eventually became un-treatable, and someday soon, it shall be the same for her.

* * *

The morning had went by faster than usual. Noct has been sticking by my side closer than usual. I'm not one to complain, but it is rather concerning. I just couldn't find the proper time and place to bring it up. I silently observe him as he becomes completely engrossed with his small notebook. I heard the door open and I turn my head to see someone quietly calling for Gladio's attention. Although unsure if he should leave his post, he exits the room without notice. Seeing as we're alone in the library, I took the opportunity to ask. "How has the princess been?" He was a little surprised to hear my voice. Seems he was so lost in thought he had almost forgotten my presence.

'Noct must really care for the princess...' I felt a little bit sad at the thought. Pushing those feelings aside, I further inquire, "You haven't responded for a while now, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just-" Noct lets out an aggravated sigh. He holds up the notebook and intently stares at the cover. "I used to reply the second Umbra arrives with the notebook. But lately, her replies have been coming in late. I'm story to think it's dangerous for us to be writing to each other."

He's been thinking about this for quite some time. Empathetic at his plight, I assured him, "I'm sure she knows, but that doesn't matter to her." This surprised Noct. "For her, to read your messages brings her nothing but hope. It inspires her to keep going, to keep her looking forward to a brighter future knowing you're alive out there, waiting for the day you'll both be reunited in a world where there is peace." My thoughts add as I fought back my tears, 'Just like I had whenever Noctis would initiate the calls.'

"Excuse me prince Noctis," Noct's caretaker quietly enters the room. "But someone has requested an audience with you." Once again, our time is cut short.

"Wait!" Noct spoke up before I could stand up to leave. "Can Stella come?" he asks as he looks back at me. "She doesn't have anything else to do, so I'd like her to come join whoever wants to meet me."

The caretaker looks at me then to Noct and nods. He smiles at this, grabs my hands and abruptly drags me with him as he stands from his chair. I grab his notebook before we were completely away from the table. When we were outside of the library, I tap the notebook on his shoulder and hand it to him. Embarrassed to have almost forgotten it, Noct shyly takes it back and tucks inside his sleeveless down jocket. I giggle and walk a bit faster so that I was at his side. We continue to walk in silence until we were passing the indoor garden. He stops for a moment and looks out at the garden, earning a confused look from me.

I follow his gaze and stare for a moment. In a split second, I spot a small figure dive into the bushes. 'Was that a child?' I thought as I curiously stare at the spot. Noct tugs on my hand and gives me a look, silently asking me to follow. He wants to go after them. Considering what time it is now, it is a bit dangerous for a child to go off on their own. I nod and follow after him as he runs towards the garden.

"Prince Noctis, where are you both going?""

"For a walk! We'll be back in a minute!"

We both ran to the right path, eventually disappearing from view in the tall bushes and trees.

"A walk?" I repeat as he stops to look around for the child.

"It's the best I could come up with, okay? You think she'd allow us to leave if we told her we saw a little girl running around?"

"No, but-" Noct interrupts me, "C'mon, I think I know where she went."

He darts straight into the flower bush before I could respond. We eventually came to one section of the glass wall, with one of several glass panels partially open. For Noct to know exactly where she could have gone means he's been outside before. The thought of it wasn't surprising at all. Noctis and I met because we both snuck away from our families without notice. The fact that Noct has a little passageway shows he's still the same. It's just a little sad he's never shown or told me about it till now. I wonder why he kept it from me. Surely he doesn't think I'd tell anyone.

'Does he...?' I thought sadly as I mindlessly stood in place.

I hadn't even realized how long I was staring until I heard Noct call my name. "Sorry...!" I whisper. He must have noticed my reaction as he turn his head away to glare at the ground. Noct mutters something to himself, making me tilt my head as I raise a brow. Shaking his head, he gestures me to go first. Not carrying if my attire will be dirtied, I go on the ground without a second thought and crawl into the small opening. "Urk...!" I heard a sound from the boy after I was out. I turn to find him staring back at me on the other side of the glass with wide eyes and red cheeks.

Furiously shaking his head, Noct was next to crawl underneath. I step back to give him space once he starts to come out. After getting up, he brushes his knees then stares at me.

"Yes?" I tilt my head again.

Noct takes a deep breath. "You... Could you be a little more self-conscious for once!?"

I was surprised at his outburst, then I realized what he had meant. We stood there for a moment, both of us red in the face. "A-Anyway, let's go!" Noct stutters before grabbing my hand and dragging me again. I didn't object. Instead, I stare at his back and brought my free hand over to my heart as I felt it beating hard against my chest. I could not believe myself. Since I am wearing a dress with a knee leveled skirt, I should have been more careful. Though to be fair, I was more concerned on the well being of the little girl to not entirely care. I thought I had gotten over the treatment I received from my past life.

Being treated as a soldier instead of a girl was something I had a difficult time handling. Guess I still haven't entirely recovered from it. As we made out descent through a short flight of steps, I was surprised at the large pipe in front of us. "Over there!" Noct shouts as he points to the right of the hall. Once again, we were running, this time in the dark. There was a line of steel gratings above our heads that allowed some line to illuminate our way. My only issue was the sound of vehicles running over them was what bothered me. I tightly held only Noct's hand and shut my eyes, allowing him to guide me as I tried to block out the sounds.

It really is embarrassing. To be afraid of the smallest of sounds and sights. Caligo Ulldor would have had a fit if he learned his prized soldier allowed their fears to outweigh their other emotions. "Stella, are you okay?" I open my eyes and found ourselves near a small forest. The sky was already a shade of dark orange.

"You could go back and wait while I look for her," he offers.

I shook my head and firmly held his hand. "No, I want to help find her. No one should wander by themselves like this."

Noct warmly smiles at me for a moment and then turns his attention back to the forest. We both ran as fast as our legs could carry us. Seeing him ahead of me as we searched for the child reminds me so much of how we met. We played around in the forest without a care in the world. Hid whenever we thought we heard an adult searching for one of us. To be in almost the same setting as that day brought back so many memories.

* * *

 _I sat on my knees and cried for many hours. My brothers had gotten into a fight again about our current situation. Ravus, the eldest, deemed it was best if we remained hidden within the Lucian borders until Niflheim had ceased their attempts in searching for Tenebrae's crystal. My other brought thought otherwise. They've been bickering for days and I just couldn't take it anyone. So I went to the one place I thought would bring me some joy. The field of flowers. But even that wasn't enough to stop my tears._

 _"Are you alright?" Sniffing and wiping the tears away from my eyes, I blink my blurred vision away to find a white flower held in front of me. I look up and found myself staring at the warm smile that belonged to the same boy as before. "Don't cry, it'll make the flowers feel sad."_

* * *

The sun had already set hours ago and it's been raining for quite some time. I was starting to wonder if we'll ever be able to find her on our own. But neither of us were willing to give up. I eventually figured out where it is that Noct brought me to, a park. There were nearby buildings, fences around the border of the area, separating us from the city streets, I took a few glances whenever I came close to the metal barrier. There were few people passing by. Calling out to them for help would seem the most probable solution, but being with the prince who's out of the citadel and is looking for a little girl will get all of us in trouble. Most especially Noct.

"Hello!? Are you out here!?" Noct calls out.

I part the leaves of some bushes and step away when I saw she wasn't there. Just when I was about to retreat back to his side, I heard a small voice not too far from where we were. "Noct..!" It came from the left. I rush over to Noct and saw he was facing a certain direction. I follow his gaze to see a little girl on her knees, drenched head to toe from the rain and had spots on mud on her body. Tearful, she gets up and runs towards us as we jog to her. She immediately hugs him. He pets the top of her head as he assures her, "It's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of." She continues to cry against his stomach. I notice that as she was crying, she was shivering. Despite being cold myself, I decided to remove my white cardigan and place it over her shoulder.

She looks up after I place it on her. I put my hands on my knees and bend forward to wipe the tears from her face.

Smiling warmly, I told her, "Come, lets go home."

She sniffs and asks, "Are you Stella?

"Yes," I said with a short nod.

Noct goes on his knees and gently holds the girl's arms. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Iris..." she answers in a weak voice. "Do you know your way back?"

Oddly enough, Noct hesitates to answers after taking one short glance at me. "Yep, I come here to play sometimes." I almost wanted to ask until he adds, "I've been meaning to take Stella here, but I couldn't come up with a good excuse until now."

"Even though you're the price?" Iris questions, somewhat stunned.

"Even though I'm the prince!" he repeats with a confident smile. He puts a finger to his lips and requests, "That exit will be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay!" she answers without a second thought and smiles. Though that smile was only brief as it was replaced with a frown and worry began to cross her face, as if she had realized something important. "My brother's gonna be so mad when he finds out..."

"Your brother?"

I immediately put two and two together. Gladio said that he had a little sister no older than me. I just never imagined she'd be this young.

"Do you happen to be Gladio's sister?" I clarify, earning shocked looks from the two. Surprised at first, Iris shyly nods in response and wipes some of the mud off her face with her already muddy arm. Not wanting her to get anymore dirtied, I take out my handkerchief and wipe her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'm sure your brother will be more relieved than upset when he sees you."

Taking her hand, I place my handkerchief in her hand. "Us this to clean yourself off until you get home."

"But isn't this yours?"

"It's fine! Though if you hold onto this, maybe you could use this as an excuse to see us again!" I wink, causing her to brightly smile accept it.

Just as we were about to leave, I let out a short sneeze.

"You okay?" Noct asks.

"I'm fi- Achoo!" I sneeze again, this time even louder. The cold air seemed to be affecting more than the other two. Not wanting them to worry, I wave it off and took the first steps forward. Running in the mud would cause one of us to trip, so we went at a slow pace. Noct was sure to stay beside me so that some of his heat was radiating towards me. Grateful at this, I press myself against him and rest my head on his shoulder. It's surprising how tall he's gotten since we met. It almost felt like yesterday that we were of the same height. Now he's about two inches taller than me.

"You know Noct, you really are cool..." I whisper.

"I-I'm always cool..." he mutters back, embarrassed at my comment.

I simply close my eyes and smile. "I know, but sometimes I wish you would show it more openly... Keeping to yourself all the time will lead to misunderstandings..."

"It's not like I can easily approach people like you do."

This makes me open my eyes and slightly frown. "I'm sorry, Noct, for not spending time with you the other day. I have been wanting to be more useful, but I guess I should have offered at a better time. I shouldn't have been so selfish"

"It's not a big deal. Just-" Noct takes my hand again. "Promise you'll stop thinking like that. You're not being a burden to anyone. You're way too important to be."

Before I could respond, I felt a weight suddenly strike my body and felt my consciousness slip. I could hear his panicked voice through what little consciousness I had left. And just as I fell forward, I allow the darkness to take over once more.

. . . . . . . .

Apparently, I contracted a fever due to our prolonged stay in the rain. I don't recall what had happened after I had collapsed, but when I had finally came to, I was already in my nightgown and in bed. Syl had told me that I had been in and out of slumber for the entire day. Which is surprising as this is the first I hadn't experienced any dreams. When I asked what had happened, Syl informed me of the events that took place from her perspective. Noct had carried me all the way back, and not long after, Gladio had returned after his own search for Iris. Apparently, Noct took the blame by telling everyone that he had snucked us outside to play. I hadn't told Syl that not of what he said was true. Given the time gap, it's too late to uplift the prince's punishment.

King Regis severely reprimanded his son to the point of not only grounding him, he's preventing him from visiting me until I fully recovered. Which would explain why she was the first person I saw at my bedside. No one had come over since. My fever had partially come down, but my head was throbbing to the point it was impossible to go back to sleep. I could hardly move my legs. Even if I wanted to, my body was using every ounce of energy to fight off the infection, including some of the magic I've been using to move my legs.

"I'm just going to get another bowl of cold water," Syl informs me before leaving the room.

All I could do is nod and shut my eyes as she hastily leaves. Once she shuts the door, I was surprised to hear it open again. I didn't bother trying to see who it was. I knew it couldn't be Syl. There's no way she's that fast.

"Are you sure it's okay? Dad told me-"

"It's fine. I think he was exaggerating a bit about not visiting Stella."

'Gladio and Noct?' I thought upon recognition. As much as I wanted to open my eyes and express my joy of their visit, my eyelids felt as stiff as cement. My voice wasn't working either. I was breathing so hard it became impossible to talk.

"This is my fault... I shouldn't have brought her with me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides, knowing her, she'd go with you even if you tell her not to. She's just that reckless."

"Not reckless... selfless," Noct corrects as he takes and holds my hand. "I wonder she'll say when she see's us together. I know she'll laugh and tell me 'See! I told you so'."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd be thrilled," Gladio muses.

 **To Be Continued**

 ** ***stares at word count* Oh... Oh shit. I over did it again... I only meant to get out as much plot as possible but... Uh... Hi guys! I've been reading the recent reviews so far, and the common issue I've been reading is the unfamiliarity towards the lore of FF XIII and how I don't properly separate the dialog. Dialog's no longer and issue.**** ** **SO, from now on, each time I mention something FF XIII related, I will highlight it in bold and leave a little not below it. I've put it here but... I feel like it's a bit of a nuisance that way. Hence my own experience. So yeah! I'll try my best to give a brief explanation about certain aspects about XIII that I felt would hav. Oh, right! Recently, I've been trying to start up my tumblr account. I've had one for a while I've just... had no idea what to do with it. Now I'll be using it to update my readers on my progress on certain fics! I'll be mostly discussing versus XV for a while and the ideas that I currently have set up at the moment. There's a chance some will make it to the upcoming chapters and some that won't. Just type in averyscarlet-blog and voila!  
****


	8. Fated Meeting

_Chapter 6 ~ Fated Meeting_

"School?" I repeat, somewhat surprised at the offer.

Noct had just entered his new school about two weeks ago. He would come back mentally tired and climb right into my bed whether I'm there or not. Ignis has gotten used to it by now as he casually enters my room, no longer bothering on knocking and questioning if Noct was present. He's such a handful for a twelve-year-old.

"So?" Noct spoke up. "You want to come?"

I giggle at his request. "Does the prince not like being surrounded by those of his age?"

"Not if they keep asking me 'how many servants do you have?' or 'what's it like to live in the Citadel?' It's annoying!" Noct starts punching my pillow while venting out his frustrations. "Dad wants me to make friends, but how can I?" He tosses the pillow to the opposite end of the room. Lying flat on his back, Noct raises his arm to cover his eyes.

"I was fine being home-schooled..."

I can understand his frustration. To be surrounded by people who only wish to socialize with you solely due to your status would cause anyone to be turned off by any interaction. 'Prompto would know what to say...' I thought, recalling the interactions I've had with the man. He can be silly at times, but he was always the one to trust to act as your confidant. If they could meet again, surely Noct will no longer face such dilemmas.

"Alright," I answer. I turn and put my hands on my hips. "But I shall not hear any complaints if rumors start to emerge."

I flash him a playful smile, which he returns a second after registering my response. Noct jumps off my bed and runs towards me. I step back a bit before he suddenly tackles me in a tight embrace, laughing in my ear as he does so. Hearing him laugh causes me to laugh with him. He developed this habit out of god knows where since we met. Every time he's happy about something, he would hug me and either smile or laugh till his heart's content. I don't mind it. Every single this he does, every day that I'm with him brings nothing but joy into my life.

My worries about if I'll be able to move on was away each time I see him smile. Although I'm still not sure if Noct is the same one I met before our individual fateful near-deaths, I don't want to push my feelings of hope onto the idea. Whether he was reborn or this is an entirely new person no longer matters. This is the happiest I've ever seen him. He pulls back and stares straight at me. And just like he always does, he presses his forehead against mine. I smile and close my eyes, savoring the familiar warmth.

There are just some things that never change.

* * *

There was much about her to be wary of. Despite the many protests and voices of concern, King Regis order was absolute when he told everyone to treat her as a Lucian, forget she was ever an outsider. Although he was just as concerned, Ignis was actually grateful she would be allowed to. Stella not only fully healed the young prince, but she was also able to do what he had a difficult time doing. Make him smile. He's never seen the Prince have so much fun. Not since the fall of Tenebrae.

"Noct, stop! You know I'm ticklish there!" A girl's laugh partially echoes in the hallway.

Speaking of fun, apparently, the Prince was finally out and about, and he can only think of one reason why Noct wasn't taking a nap in one of his secret spots. Ignis quietly approaches the door and peaks through the crack of the door frame. Stella and Noct were lying on the ground on their back, breathing heavily from running around.

"Next time... I'm gonna... get back... at you," she told him in between pants.

"If you can catch me..." Noct tiredly smiles.

Ignis caught a flicker of pain in her eyes. And he knew why. Stella sacrificed her own legs so the prince could walk. He watched from afar as she struggled to practice on her own. The determination she held in her eyes would cause him to stay back each time he saw her fall. "Once more... just one more try..." he heard her mutter before forcing herself up again. She would repeat the same line each time her legs gave out. The first time he saw her collapse, Ignis wanted to help her up, stop her before she could hurt herself. But what stopped him was the determined look in her eyes. Despite the pain she felt, both from the strain in her legs and every fall with each stumble, Stella still strove to improve in her ability to walk.

So he remained in the shadows, watching over her every night. Gladiolus stumbled upon the scene once and made his attempt to stop her, but Ignis stopped him in time and explained everything.

"She's going to get herself hurt if she keeps this up..." Gladio was quick to voice his concerns. "All this because of what she did that night. She's forcing herself too much. This has to stop, and you know that!"

"There's nothing we can do about it," he told him. "For now, let's keep a close eye on her progress."

And that's exactly what they did. For the past three years, Stella had improved considerably during her own therapeutic sessions. They still kept their eye on her, even going as far as to take shifts. They thought their actions would go unnoticed, but Stella - being the keen observer she is - lightly poked fun at them during dinner. She played around the topic, dropping several hints that she knew, but she wasn't particularly upset. In fact, Stella was grateful for their concern.

She told them before leaving with Noct, "Although it's difficult to stand of both legs, I am glad to know there are those I can trust to keep me on my feet."

They knew then and there she was absolutely someone they can trust around the prince.

* * *

"Hey Stell, can I ask you something?" Noct asks after he sits up.

I silently look up at him, awaiting what he had to say. When he saw that I was staring at him, he pursed his lips and shyly turns away. That didn't do much as his ears were now just as red as his cheeks. Still, I did not want to fluster him, so I kept to myself. Noct would fidget now and then, his eyes would wander to me then immediately to a random part of the room. Eventually, he spoke up, "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," I answer, sitting up as well.

He stares at me for a moment, his jaw tight as we continue to maintain eye contact. Too flustered by what he wanted to say, he turns so his back was facing me, further hiding his face.

"Nothing! Never mind!" he quickly said.

"There's no reason to keep it to yourself," I console him. I held both of his hands and brought them up to our chest level. "Noct, we've known each other for a long time. You need to learn how to express yourself better, be more honest with your feelings. If you don't, then by the time you do, it may be too late. I don't want you to live a life full of regrets." 'Like I have,' my thoughts add.

The world we once lived in may seem like a distant memory now, but there's still a window of opportunity for history to repeat itself. The memories were still fresh, each time I encounter the group, it's like the bond that once tied them together was slowly diminishing as time went on. Prompto was the first one to become absent during those said encounters. However, it was not by choice. Once his true heritage came to light, he made a decision that had a deep impact on his friends; sacrifice himself to save his friends or allow their journey to be cut short. Although I had not heard what exactly had happened prior to his death, all I know is Prompto did whatever he could to buy them time. Gladiolus was the next to leave, having enough of the Prince's secrets and frustrated at his personality.

All I could understand as to why their group fell apart so easily was because they kept thoughts and feelings to themselves. The tension must have been too much. In order to prevent their fallout to ever happen again, as I can tell his future journey out of the walls of Insomnia is inevitable, I have to make Noct get used to opening himself up. He needs to stop shying away from certain situations.

"So whatever it is you want to say, you can tell me," I urge.

He hesitates for a moment, biting his bottom lip as he stares up at the ceiling. I could tell Noct was taking every word into consideration. No matter what he says, even he can't deny that his attitude towards others can be sometimes off-putting, only those closest can tolerate and understand his reactions. Noct finally looks at me, but before I could see what exact expression he wore, I was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace.

"Noct...?" I whisper his name, concerned at his unexpected reaction.

"You're my best friend... I don't want that ever to change," he confesses, his voice slightly cracking as he continued to speak. "That's why I want you to make you promise something to me, but the same time, I don't want to. I'm scared. How you see me now, how you think of me... I don't want it to change."

The longer he held me, the more he started to tremble. That was the one thing Noct was afraid of the most, he told me over the phone how afraid he was, the decisions he was forced to make, the perception of his friends towards him were starting to change. And because of that, he had forced himself to try to face things on his own. Noct did want to become a failure in the eyes closest to him. I tried to gently push him into sharing his feelings to his friends, but the fear was too great. In the end, he ended up truly being alone to face his later battles. I don't want to see Noct experience such a feeling ever again.

"Nothing will change," I declare with much conviction in my voice. I gently push him away so that we were properly making eye contact.

"... How do you know?" he asks, his voice barely audible.

"I don't." I lean closer and beam, "But that shouldn't be the reason why I shouldn't listen. You're not going to drive me away Noct, no matter how many times you try."

He presses his forehead against mine and stares deeply into my eyes with his deep blue eyes. Back then, I used to be flustered at any sudden form of affection as this was something even the Noct I knew wouldn't openly do, but as always, I am further reminded that he's a different person.

"You sure you won't get upset?"

"Cross my heart," I said as I raise one hand and use the other to make the sign.

"Alright..." he lets out a nervous sigh. I remain where I am, patiently waiting to hear what he wants to say. "Promise me that you'll always stay by my side... No matter how stupid I can be, promise you'll never leave."

My eyes widen at the sudden request. That's the same promise he made to me, except this time he's asking me to be the one to remain with him. If I would allow myself, I would cry. But I knew if I do so, he would mistake my reaction and misinterpret it as a form of rejection. "I promise..." I mutter, struggling to keep my emotions in check. The ache in my chest remained for the remaining hours we had together. I want to forget. That way, I can enjoy this peaceful life and reunite with the people I had lost in my previous. As my father told me, 'keeping your eyes on the past will only render you blind of the future you yourself'. Despite knowing that's what I should avoid, why does it still hurt?

* * *

Noct was nervous, far more than I currently am. Instead of him and Ignis trying to assure the boy nothing will happen upon our arrival, it was us that had to calm him.

"I'm sorry for troubling you this early in the morning," Ignis said with an apologetic smile after the prince finally gets out of the car. "Especially when you yourself have an important examination you must take in order to attend school with him."

I shake my head and gesture to the prince. "Noct will always be Noct. No matter how many times he tends to be difficult, we should always be patient with him."

"Hurry up Stella!" Noct shouts, earning a giggle from me and a sigh from Ignis.

"I'll see you later Ignis," I said as I give a curt bow,

"Have a pleasant day," Ignis returns with a short nod,

As I turn to leave, I felt a shiver run down my spine, almost as if there was someone watching me. The question is, from where. I stop for a moment and scan my surroundings. There was nothing that appeared out of the ordinary. Maybe this person is hiding amongst the masses to protect themselves by making sure I cannot take action if I were to find them. "Hurry up!" I was snapped out of my thoughts and turn to find Noct standing at the entrance, impatiently tapping his foot while he waits. 'Whoever they are... if they do come...' I clutch my fist before walking towards Noct. 'I'm ready to stop them.' I was just going to walk beside him, keeping him company just like he wanted, but as usual, Noct catches me by surprise.

Just as I had reached the door, he suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me close as he opens the entrance.

* * *

Caius and Yeul were at a loss; Etro was dying faster than anticipated and neither were capable in performing any healing magic. Caius kept his hands over the wound to apply as much pressure as he could without further harming her. Despite the danger she's putting herself through, Yeul, using her power as the Seeress, searches for a future where the goddess survives. As the current physical embodiment of all her past lives, it is up to her to help the goddess. Hoping to use that knowledge to save her, she kept searching. But every vision led to the same outcome. None was a vision of salvation. Her gift, the **Eyes of Etro** , could not save her. Etro, knowing her fate has been sealed once again, uses her remaining strength to summon every remaining Eidolon.

 **Fact Note: The eyes of Etro is a gift Yeul (or Yeul's) was inadvertently given upon being previously blessed with the cycle of rebirth. While the cycle has long since been broken (in the ending of Lightning Returns *spoilers* the last Yeul is sent to the New World), she still retains her ability to see into the future. Each vision shortens the Seeress' lifespan. While she cannot use them to save herself from death, she can use it to guide others.**

"Come forth..." she breathes as she raises her arms in the air. Only one was able to heed her call. "Chooser of the slain... guardian to warriors who refuse to fall... See to it that our champion remains on her chosen path... Protect her from the darkest of hours... Guide her as best as you can before the time comes..."

The body of light bows before flying towards the gate. Yeul remains unfazed as the Eidolon flies past her, her green eyes ever so focused on her visions. "Enough!" Caius bellows after noticing the girl's silence. The glow in her eye immediately disappears the second she lost her concentration. She turns and is greeted by a look of grief, Caius struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Now wasn't the time to show weakness. However, both knew that they would have to say farewell to the Goddess. With his head bowed in defeat, he stares into Etro's eyes. Although her body continues to emit the radiance of her divine soul, he was at least able to make out some of her facial features.

Though the same as Yeul, like the stories, told in the old world, her eyes remained their beautiful shade of grey. Yeul stands on the other side of Etro's fallen form and goes on her knees.

"I do not wish for things to end this way... but if the time were to come-"

"We'll remain by your side," Yeul interjects before Caius could. "No matter what's to come, we shall not leave. We will be the ones to continue your task in guiding the remaining souls."

Caius nods and brings her hand closer to his face. "You were given the chance to live again... only for it to be robbed in a blink of an eye... Although I do not know what it is you see in us humans, I am glad to have been able to serve you once again to spare us from a future filled with darkness."

Etro felt she was undeserving of their kindness. She had unintentionally cursed Yeul into the cycle of rebirth, and then Caius, the never-ending pain of witnessing each and every death of the Seeress and retain every vision each girl had. Yet despite all that, even after being given a choice to live normal lives, they had refused. Both wanting to keep the lonely goddess company.

"Stella... remain strong... remain true to your beliefs..."

* * *

Noct and I won't be meeting until much later. While he's attending his morning classes, I would be taking my entrance examination. It was meant to be a form of formalities as I was meant to be attending elementary while he attends middle school. Due to our age gaps, it was to be expected that we'd be attending different school levels. Although both schools were part of the same institution and close to one another, that still meant our time together would remain short. After I turned in the test paper, it came as a surprise to the adults that my intelligence was higher than expected once the results came in. Due to this, I was given the choice on what grade level I wanted to attend.

And, of course, I chose to be on the same level as the young prince. Though I have no confidence that we'd be in the same class, I'm pleased to know that I won't have to worry about Noct all the time. With that said and done, now comes the question. "What shall I do now?" I was allowed to roam around the school as I place, so long I don't do anything that will disrupt classes. I won't be able to see Noct again until lunchtime and the end of school, which is around two o'clock in the evening if I recall. With that in mind, I decided it was best to linger in the outer regions of the campus. I wasn't able to properly map out the layout of the school as I was escorted straight to the administration office upon being approached by a teacher.

Either way, I want to use this time to myself to wander around this small portion of Insomnia. I haven't had the chance to explore since King Regis ever so kindly allowed me to remain in the Citadel. I still receive looks from several members of his court whenever I happen to be passing by. Their reaction is expected, I'd react the same way if I were in their shoes. To risk the safety of his Majesty and his only heir is something even I wouldn't stand for. I eventually found myself in what appears to be a small garden. I was pleasantly surprised to see the numerous flowers that were blooming. To think a school would garner a variety of flowers for the eyes of young children. One batch, in particular, is my absolute favorite - Lilies.

I crouch to get a closer look at the white flowers. "I've never seen so many... Oh, I must take a photo-" I pause the second I pull out my phone and stare at the wallpaper.

Despite being from another time, it was very similar to the ones used by this world. With minor differences, one of them being that it was lunar powered. I stare at the screen a little longer. The wallpaper I had chosen was meant to act as a reminder. A reminder of the hope in accomplishing the mission I had for myself. A mission that I felt I would bring the peace everyone deserved. Up until now, there was no reason for me to use my phone. I was always with Noct, if not him, then Ignis or Gladio. There were some times I was with the King himself. So to properly look at the now lit screen felt... uplifting. A strange feeling I must say.

I brought the small device close to my chest. There's so much I have to do, but before anything else, I need to learn how to make peace with myself. And that starts with coming in term with my past. _SNAP!_ I was brought out of my thoughts at the sudden break of a twig. Lifting my head, I heard a panicked yelp before the owner of the voice falls over. "Are you alright?" I rush over to help the child. He felt on his side, most likely from hastily turning. He was a bit larger than Noctis, but he seemed to be around his age. What caught my interest is his blonde hair. Bending on my knees, I reach a helping hand when I see the boy was about to move.

"Are you alright?" I worriedly ask.

That seemed like a pretty harsh fall for a child his age. When looks up, I was once again in awe as to who it is that's appeared before me. I almost uttered his name as I continue staring at him with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?" Shaking my head, I decided to take the initiative and gently grab his hand. I struggled at first, slightly caught off guard by his weight. "Hold... on..." I mutter in between grunts. After finally lifting him on his feet, I let go to rub my aching arms. It's been quite a while since I went through such strain on, well, any part of my body.

'If it hurt this much then I have been slacking off for far too long.' I took a mental note of that before telling the boy, "Be more careful next time. You could have seriously hurt yourself." I go on one knee to get a closer look for inspection. "You don't seem to be hurt..." I smile up at the boy. "Thankfully, no harm was done."

"Mmm..."

It was a bit confusing to see Prompto act so reserved. Then again, there are still some actions I've observed from others that somewhat differ from their previous self. Though I never learned their past, I had learned bits and pieces of how they were like as children. And I am sure that Prompto wasn't the shy type. Odd, but not shy. Empathetic of his plight, I decided to move back to give him some space.

"I see you're a photographer," I state after noticing the small digital camera in his hand.

He fumbles with the camera when trying to raise it, nearly dropping it in the process, before shyly handing it up to me. "You can... look if you want..." he mumbles while avoiding my gaze. I first touch it with the tips of my fingers, and when I saw he wasn't going to pull away, I carefully take the camera from his hand. Prompto turns his body to the side as I start to skim through his pictures, too scared to see my facial reactions. I look over them one by one. Most of them were scenic images. Several of them were either; unique angles of buildings, stolen shots of students, a blue butterfly resting on a petal of a flower, and... me? I stare at the captured photo.

Prompto must have realized which one I was staring at and started to appear flustered each time he looked at either me or the camera. Not wanting to torture the poor boy, I handed back the camera. But not before giving a small piece of advice. "Your photos are lovely, but you're trying too hard in capturing certain moments." Stunned at first of my sudden criticism, Prompto's face turns serious as he takes in every word to heart.

"Instead of waiting for the perfect moment, train your eyes to spot them before it disappears. Start with something small. And when you feel confident enough, that's when you expand your horizons-" I start to point out each flaw of every photo.

As I continued, I notice at the slow closure of the large gap that was between us. His posture seemed to relax once he was starting to get comfortable with my presence. I was glad. Prompto was Noct's closest friend and compatriot, they had each other backs through every fight. I once thought that the reason two men were so close, was because they were of the same age. But that was not entirely the case. The time they had met shall forever remain a mystery, but I do recall Noctis mentioning Prompto was his childhood friend. So I just assumed they met before or after Noctis and I did.

"Um... Can I ask you something?" he asks in the middle of my explanation.

I stop talking and nod, eyeing him curiously. I was expecting him to ask for my name, as I had only realized that I never properly introduced myself. But he had questioned me something that had taken Noct months.

"Why are you wearing a mask?"

"Oh..." I was not prepared for that. Although it should be something I HAVE to expect each time I meet someone new, I had very little to no doubts that I would encounter anyone from my previous life anytime soon. Eos has remained to be the large world I once wished to travel around freely. So the possibility of encountering them after 'reuniting' with Noct seemed out of the question for the time being. When I realized that he and Prompto have yet to meet, I had not planned out how I should first interact with the boy.

'I thank my older brother and his lover! For all those times they discussed ways to properly capture every moment whenever they're together... my participation in that conversation has paid off... ' I slightly turn red at the memory of their last intimate moment they had together.

They had meant to tell me once I was of proper age, though what had happened was completely unintentional. Ravus and mother were absolutely furious. Mother's anger was more focused on the fact that they had the audacity to do such things in her home. After noticing how intently Prompto was staring at me, silently and patiently waiting for my answer, I decided to tell him. The lie which I had reluctantly gotten used to telling whenever someone were to bring up the question about my mask.

"Family tradition," was what I had intended to be my only answer. However, it felt unfair that only Noct has been told what exactly this _family tradition_ was. I never put much thought after my talk about it with the prince because I had no intention of getting closer to others besides being an acquaintance. Prompto is an exemption since I knew that - if not today - someday, he and the others will reunite and become close friends once more.

"It can be viewed as a form of tribal tradition. The mask is made the day we are born, which will eventually be given once we take our proper first steps. Unless we are wed to our beloved, none of us are allowed to have our identities be seen by anyone, even our own parents."

The first time I had told Noctis this, he seemed reluctant to believe that my 'family' would follow such a cruel tradition. While I myself agree that it does sound a bit too farfetched, there was nothing else I could think of. This mask is my only anchor. If I were to act careless and have someone remove it, there no way of telling how long I'd have before I'm 'removed' from this current plane. Thankfully, Prompto did not press any further on the subject. It appears he's more accepting once something's explained, to an extent of course. We continued talking about photography until- _Ding dong ding dong..._

The school bell. Time flew faster than expected. My thoughts immediately wonder back to the boy, 'Noctis should be having his lunch break... I wonder if he still remembers that I'll be waiting.' Then I remembered Prompto. He should be in class right now, what was he doing out here? When I turn to ask him these questions, I immediately knew that even he had forgotten as I find him staring at the building with wide eyes and had his jaw hanging completely open.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! I was supposed to go back to class after meeting with the nurse!" Prompto immediately stands from his spot. He does a deep bow to me as he says, "Thank you very much for the tips!"

I stand up straight and watch as the blonde jogs past me, nearly stumbling as he tries to pick up the pace. I feel bad for not saying anything sooner, but I was just as engrossed as he was on our conversation. Honestly, I was happy to see Prompto against after all these years. His appearance and personality may be vastly different than I had remembered him, I know one day he'll grow to be the same funny, confident man that lifted once Noctis' feelings whenever he's down. There is no doubt in my mind that their bond with be formed once again in this life. Just as I was about to leave, I noticed something on the ground.

"Prompto's camera!?" I gasp as I hurriedly pick it up. I gently brush my fingers over the frame to check if there was any scratches. Letting out a relieved sigh upon seeing it was stick intact, I glance back in the last direction I saw the boy. "I should return this but..." I nervously survey my surroundings. "I fear I'll be lost by the time I find him. Noct will be worried for sure if we don't meet as promised."

With no other choice, I remain where I am and wait for the Prince. Since I know they're meeting will occur, till that day comes, I'll hold onto this for now.

* * *

The first week was something Noct had somehow been able to manage. The following week was a nightmare; teachers treating him better than his classmates, students giving him unsure looks whenever he passes by, and worst of all, girls constantly surrounding him and asking about the citadel or how many servants he has. His intention were pure in the beginning, but after being suddenly swarmed by random stranger, he absolutely had to bring Stella with him to school to ward off every single person for him.

"Ugh... she'd hate me if I told her that..." Noct groans after he exits the room.

He was about to make a turn only to accidentally bump into someone. "I-I'm sorry!" a panicked voice exclaims. Rubbing his forehead in pain, he opens one eye to see a somewhat plump boy who was trying to fix his glasses. "Prince Noctis!?" He had to fight back an eye roll as he thought, 'Oh great, not another one.' He was about to say something only for the boy to run past him, stunning Noct enough to render him speechless.

"I'm sorry!" his voice echoes as he disappears to the other end of the hall.

That was completely unexpected. "What the heck was that about..." Noct wonders to himself. He's had students purposely bump into him and then prolong their apology just to remain close with him. Never once had he experienced a hit and run such as earlier. As confusing as it was, Noct just decided to just ignore it and look for Stella. It's been a long time since she's been outside, and he should know. Ever since Noct started walking again, he's ran straight to her room after her lessons. There were days he's missed the chance to visit, but whenever it was time to eat, she was always there. At the beginning, it felt strange to have a third present for dinner. It was just always him and his dad. With Stella around, it's been become a routine for them.

Even King Regis himself has begun to enjoy her company. However, Noct couldn't help but wonder if Stella's bored within walls of their home. Despite confessing that she was indeed from outside the walls of Insomnia, she never once brought anything up besides that. She always seemed happy whenever she's around him. There was this one time she had this distant look in her eyes. It was when they attempted their first slumber party in his room.

* * *

 _"Noct..." Stella struggles to contain her laughter. "I don't believe this is how a sleepover works."_

 _He spent the whole day trying to figure out how it works. Since he's never known any other children his age, or any at all, he doesn't really know how to act around Stella. She did say that she has no idea how to play and all that stuff, but she's gotten better at it after one week. Noct, on the other hand, is still trying to figure out other things they could do before play tag, hide and seek, draw on the walls before running away after being caught. Her patience and understanding always confuses him. If he were in her shoes, he'd be a bit impatient._

 _"It's not my idea!" Noct thoughtlessly blurts out, causing the girl to finally let out a giggle._

 _"Oh really?" She crosses her arms and cocks a brow. "Then could you explain why you now have a second bed in your room and an excessive amount of snacks on your desk?"_

 _Ignis was the one who had been the one to offer a helping hand in organizing it, but Noct wanted to do it all himself. He asked the servants if they have any sleeping bags only to find out they don't. So he does the only thing that came to mind at the time. Just bring in another bed. He still didn't know what she liked so he was the one that went to the kitchen and asked for the chefs to bring out every snack they had that's prepackaged. And they did. Finally, since Noct recalls it being a 'party', he went out of his way to decorate the room. Looking at them now, he has no idea what it is that he made. The girl covers her mouth when he starts to look around the room to make out what exact shapes he made from his old test papers._

 _"How about we do this, we take whatever snacks we needs, take the bed sheets off our beds and make a tent." Her plan seems a whole lot better than his set up._

 _Noct eagerly agrees, mostly because he wanted to avoid any further embarrassment plus he wants to be in a tent. He's never been in one, and by the looks of it Stella seemed to know how. Stripping both beds of their sheets and taking two pillows, Stella brings what was to be her bed to one side of the room. She takes the golden rope that's used to pull back the curtains and brings them over to the middles of the room. He looks down at them then at her, tilting his head in confusion._

 _"What? You thought I was going to be the only one to set this up?" she grins as she places her hand on her chest, seemingly appalled at his thoughtlessness._

 _"Huh? No! I was just-" He stops when he sees Stella was giving him a mischievous look._

 _Pouting at this, he grabs one rope and marches over to his bed. Stella giggles once again behind his back, making him pout a bit longer. He tries to tie one end of the rope to the wooden column of his bed. After he finishes, he was about to leave to go to the other bed only to find Stella already tying up her rope to the other column on HIS bed. Stella felt his eyes on him and turns her head._

 _"Um... Noct-"_

 _"Don't say it," he immediately interrupts her. He bows his head and confesses, "I don't know how to tie a knot."_

 _Even if he didn't say it, it was obvious with just one glance. While his was a sloppily tied knot, Stella's was a perfect bowline knot. Instead of redoing his work like he expected her to do, she taught him how to perform the knot. It was fairly easy. He thought it would be something complicated based on how it appears, but once again Stella has impressed him with her skills. With the ropes firmly tied and the blankets spear over them evenly, they had their makeshift tent. Noct was beaming with pride of their work. He was about to call Stella over to come inside with him until he spotted her close to the window. Worried that something was wrong, he ducks under the ropes and approaches her side._

 _Stella hadn't even noticed he was there even when he was right beside her. Curious at what she was so fixated on, he follows her gaze and stares up at the night sky. There were a lot more stars than usual, but other than that, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He turns his attention back to her. There was something there that only she could see, but what?_

* * *

Noct stops and instinctively looks out of the window. Stella's never said it, but he could tell there were days she's missed the world beyond the walls. 'Maybe I should start taking her to my secret spot...' he thought to himself before he goes back to searching for his friend. He thought of taking her there a month after she seemed to recover from whatever it was she was ailing from. Then one thing led to another and eventually, Noct was forced to delay his plans. Now that they're going to school together, he may be able to find the proper opportunity to take her there.

"Finding her shouldn't be hard," Noct said to himself, with a rare smile crossing his lips.

He's never really smiled at school. Both because of his shyness plus his slight irritation towards students that only approach him solely out of curiosity about his life as a prince. Never about himself. Once Stella's with him, maybe she could help him make friends at school. Too excited at the thought, Noct starts to run. As Noct was running, Prompto was halfway to his classroom but had to stop to catch his breath.

"Ah geez... I can't believe I-" He pauses after feeling around in his pocket for his camera. "My camera! I promised dad I wouldn't lose it! He's going to ground me when he and mom get back..."

Depressed over the loss of his camera, Prompto bows his head and slowly trudges back to his classroom. What he didn't know that they would meet once again. With the item in hand, both are fated to become friends upon it's return to its rightful owner.

"Where is she...?" Noct mutters to himself.

He thought finding her would be easy, but it's already been thirty minutes since break started. He doesn't mind skipping lunch today, it's just that he know Stella hasn't had breakfast. And the main reason was because...

 _"Noct! Hurry up and wake up! If you don't hurry and change, you'll miss breakfast!"_

He refused to wake up on time. Stella had to dress him up until he had properly woken up, and it was at that exact moment she was about to put his shirt. Obviously he panicked to see her dressing him up. He was surprised that nobody walked in until Ignis told him that Stella had requested the older boy to guard the door while she gets him ready. The fact that he knew was far more embarrassing. 'She better not make this a regular thing...' he thought, feeling his cheeks slightly heat up. As he was wondering around, he notices a few rows of flowers on the other side of the long window. Peeking out, he notices a particular bed of lilies. Noct smirks and runs for the closest exit. Having known her for so long, that will be the place he'll find her.

Stella has a bit of a habit of sticking close to the things she likes. Once she sees them, she likes to remain within close proximity until she's had her fill. He practically throws the glass doors open as he runs out of the building. "Stella!" he calls out. No response. This prompts him to run closer to the flower beds. He stops close to the middle aisle and looks around. Still no sign of her, but that doesn't deter him from his goal. There was plenty of time to find her. "Stella!" he calls out one last time. When Noct doesn't hear a response, he was just about to look for her elsewhere until he hears giggling. A sly smile forms upon recognizing the owner. Just as Noct was about to turn and jump at Stella, she suddenly appeared in front of him and wrap her arms around him.

They both nearly fall to the ground, but Noct was able to maintain his footing. She simply laughs and warmly smiles at him. Before, Stella was unsure how to act. After telling him she was unsure how to act her age, Noct did every possible thing he could think of that would help. Eventually, she started to act playful each time they were around one another. He didn't know why, but deep down, he felt happy to be the source of her smiles.

* * *

Ardyn was tired of waiting, but his partner was able to talk him into holding back a little while longer and do whatever he usually does as a chancellor. He honestly doesn't do much. As the current main source of the Starscorge, his job was either to help in the production of Magitek soldiers or infect random people. Th emperor deems him as a person far too important to risk his life for anything. Too bad for the old man who's desperately seeking ways to prolong his life, Ardyn was cursed with immortality. Even if he did want to end his life he couldn't And yet the gods had made it that way. He was honestly starting to miss the goddess of death. While her actions were merciful, they left much dire consequences.

"In the old world only certain L'cie could only summon weapons to their aid," he began to recite the tale as he enters his chambers. Much of the furniture resembled his old room. Not the one from two millennia ago, but the one from his first life. Slowly but with grace, Ardyn approaches a particular painting which hung on the far corner of the room. He stands a foot in front of it and sneers at the image.

"Those who have seen your precious gate were given gifts. To see the light of expiring souls-" Mental images began to cloud his thoughts, first of his beloved dying twice before his eyes. "Wield the weapons of those they've slain-" He remembers as he watched from afar as Ravus kills his sister and obtains her rapier. Next his brother, Somnus, and his shield viciously cutting him down. "Enter a realm far beyond humanity's comprehension-" Stella appears in Noctis' dreams as a guide, almost similar to what carbuncle had done during the early portion of his childhood. "And then wield abilities so great it almost made them appear like gods." Noctis warps straight towards Ravus as he lets out an enrage cry. Similar to that even, Ardyn lunges at a Lucian soldier and forces him to the ground, unintentionally demonifying the man in blind fury.

Staring up at the portrait with contempt, Ardyn summons a weapon and stabs the usual spot. Directly hitting the sleeping woman where her heart should be. He expresses bitterly, "I should be thankful to you for the second chance. But doing so, you've only brought me even more pain. These 'Astrals', your replacements, are far worse than you. Your actions towards humanity pales in comparison to what they've done."

"Chancellor Izunia?" A knock resonates from the door, interrupting the man from his routine venting towards the painting. "Your presence has been requested by Emperor Aldecapt."

"Oh how the restless remain restless until their thirst is quenched," he said in mock exasperation. Before he leaves, he gives the painting one last glance before leaving the room.

On the portrait depicts Etro, donning a winged helmet which covers her eyes and white robes with only one golden pauldron on her left shoulder. In it she is shown sitting upon her thrown as she sacrifices her golden wings to two knights, one clad in black while the other in white. Their backs were against each other. The side the black knight stood on was in the night with various various soldiers kneeling, his hands over pommel of the sword as he bows his head under the moon's light. As for the white knight, she held both her head and rapier high in pride, aiming the weapon towards the sun. Before her were other soldiers, all of which aimed their weapons at her.

. . . . . . . . .

The day ended with the last ring of the school beg. As Prompto slowly marches towards the school gates, he stops when he hears of the sound of a car. He lifts his head up to not only see the Prince, but also the girl he had met earlier that morning. They were holding hands as they were greeted by a boy slightly older than them.

'Wait, is she a princess!?' his thoughts scream as he continues to watch.

Noct was the first to go inside. The boy, who Prompto figured was either a friend or servant, approached the girl. They were talking about something, something which caused the girl to nervously laugh while the boy places a hand on his forehead and lets out a very long sigh. As he continues to watch, the girl nods at whatever it is the boy in glasses says and gets into the car. This made him nervous to see the partial confirmation. Now begs the question, what is their relation towards one another?

 **To Be Continued**

 **AND DONE! Phew, talk about a quick update! I'll still review it later to see if I made any mistakes, but I'd rather not keep you waiting! Oh, and like I said, check out my tumblr account where I'll discuss certain aspect of the fic you may or may not see in the future. Please R &R and... that's about it! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Unwilling Departure

_JUST to clarify, which is my fault actually, this and the last two chapters are based on four years after Stella heals Noct! I am so sorry, but as I explained to_ _sirenmergirl, one of the panelist discouraged us to write the numbers of years that's passed. Or even mention there was a passage of time! He gave us tips on how, but for some damn reason, he wanted us to be vague about it as much as possible... I'll fix that when I have time. I'm so sorry if I've confused anyone!_

* * *

 _Chapter 7 ~ Unwilling Departure_

The room was silent, completely void sound except Stella's light breathing as she peacefully slumbers. A small stream of the moon's light spills into the room between the partially closed curtains, trailing all the way to Stella's bed. That was was blocked as a suddenly figure steps out of the shadows. They steadily approach the bed, their eyes completely focused on the little girl. Their footsteps ceased the second they were an inch in front of the head of the bed. They remained where they are, their eyes never leaving the girl as she slowly turns in her sleep, her face in full view. The person let out a small gasp, somewhat surprised at her youthful appearance.

Wanting to get a closer look, they circle around the bed until they were exactly on the side she was on. With a shaky hand, they reach out from under their cloak to touch her cheek. Just as they were close to making contact, a small sound comes out of Stella's lips. This forces them to slowly curl their fingers into a loose fist and pull back. The girl was muttering something again, little tears falling down the sides of her face as she wept. It wasn't a nightmare she was experiencing. No, like her previous dreams, she was reliving a moment of her past. This time it was a sad memory; a memory which the intruder could guess it was either about the loss of their family, or the prince whom she had oh so willingly reacquainted with.

The second thought alone angered them. Now with a tight fist, they angrily reach and forcefully grab the girl's head. The sudden contact awakens her. She tries to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth as she grabs the perpetrator's arm and tries to pull it away. Their grip only tightens in the struggle. Just as fast as she had awoken, they used their magic to force her back to slumber. As Stella's consciousness fades, so does her grip, causing her arms to loosely slide from their arm and drop to her body.

Seeing she was now asleep, they lean close and whisper into her ear, "Sleep well, little one, for in the morning shall be a new dawn... the peace you have come to learn... will disappear as fast..."

They pull away, pleased with themselves as Stella starts to twist and turn in her sleep, beads of sweat beginning to form on her face. There was a moment of regret on their part. They fixedly stare down at her with brooding eyes, feeling somewhat remorseful for the pain they've inflicted on her.

"May Etro guide you..." they begrudgingly utter the familiar prayer as they disappear from the room.

* * *

 _"Noctis!" I shout as I dodge his incoming attack. His eyes were glowing in a familiar shade of red as he angrily glares at me. We were both adults, however, our attires were somewhat different, almost similar to the ones we wore during our 'first' encounter in the dream world. I let out a gasp when I saw Noct summon a rapier; MY rapier. Backing away, I barely had the time to duck as he ferociously swings it over my head, harshly grazing the sharp tip of the blade across the wall behind me. Just as I was about to case any magic to defend myself, Noct quickly jabs at various points of my body. I hardly had time to react, so I had to kiss through the pain when he was able to cut a part of my skin._

 _Still not wanting to hurt him, I attempt to raise a complete barrier for protection only for him to deliver a force so strong. It was enough to_ _\- literally - force the barrier to partially sink into the ground. Keeping a hand raise, I look around with fearful and confused eyes when I start that I had sunk a foot into the earth. Noct looks down at his sword curiously, which soon twisted into amusement as he turns his attention back to me. I felt a cold chill run down my spine at the familiar red glow in his eyes appeared. They were completely void of any other emotion other than rage. With a manic smile spreading across his cheek, I grip onto my arm as I strain every ounce of energy in my body to strengthen the barrier as he raises arm; this time with his engine blade._

 _One focused strike had no effect on the glass-like dome, but it was enough to inflict some pain on me. Then came a barrage of attacks. With each one, I was sinking lower into the ground. As flames begin to rise, the prince gave me one last cold stare begin striking downwards one last time. The world began to break around me, shattering the exact moment the barrier gives out, my body free-falling into nothingness. As I fell, my mask suddenly dissolves from my face. I begin to panic and desperately reach for the fragments. Each time I had caught a piece, it broke into smaller fragments. Even the slightest touch from my fingertip caused it to break._

 _I shut my eyes, fearing what's the come the farther I fell. When I cracked one eye open, my heart drops as the hole I fell through disappears, completely shutting me in the vast void._

 ** _"O champion of Etro..."_** _I open my eyes and found myself on the ground, standing in an unfamiliar field of flowers. There was only one kind of flower that covers the field as far as the eye could see, a flower of which I have learned has become the national plant of my former homeland; Tenebrae. In the outer regions of the area, there were small landmasses that almost appeared as if they were floating. Suddenly, the blue sky turns into night, and the moon rises only to turn red. A sudden voice began to violently resonate, forcing me to cover my ears in pain at the intense volume._

 _ **"Certain gods are not pleased with your** **presence... "**_

 _I jerk as a sudden object flew over my head. I had only realized it was a missile after it collides against the land in front of me and explodes. The explosion was enough to completely shatter it's already thin rock pillars. Seeing that it was leaning in our direction, I turn and attempt to run only to find a line of Niflheim soldiers lined up in front of me. They all raise their rifles, only one stepping forward with on fist in the air as a signal for everyone to wait for his signal. I attempt to summon my weapon again, but just like earlier, nothing except shards of floating crystal. The Magitek Armor marches forward and proceeds to fire multiple bullets, forcing me to roll to the left at the last minute._

 _The soldiers soon follow, sending a barrage of bullets, several nearly grazing my skin as I quickly ran on the grassy field. When I stop after gaining a proper distance, I go down on one knee, extend one hand and create a barrier around me in the form of a dome. A bit of my skirt was torn and the sleeve of my bolero jacket was ripped off from several bullets as soon as the barrier was completely formed. This causes the same soldier from earlier to raise his arm against, silently ordering the rest to temporarily cease fire. This allowed me to collect my thoughts and select a potential weapon from one of the soldiers. None wielded a proper weapon to take on the unknown numbers._

 ** _"Etro may have been able to make Bahamut give you his blessing to exist in his realm..."_**

 _The MA aims at me again. The barrel beings to rotate, slowly revving itself up._ _Spreading my feet farther apart in preparation of running to either direction, I felt something hard hit the side of my foot. I look down to see a corpse sprawled on the ground, his body clad in black armor. And in its hand was an old sword._

 _With no other choice, I reach for the sword only for it to turn transparent and crystallize upon contact. Shocked, I quickly wrap my hand around the grip and watch as the weapon glowed brighter. I stare at the weapon in disbelief, but my confusion was cut short as the MA and the soldiers resumes firing. I dove towards the sea of soldiers and pierced one in the heart. They drop their gun and fall backwards as I pushed forward. As I tighten my hand on the grip, my other hand holds it as well before pulling it all the way out. Blood pours out, confirming that these soldiers are human._

 _Because of this confirmation, my emotions were set aside. Standing while all had their guns aimed at me, I stare at the ones in front of me with cold eyes. With one step forward, I felt a surge of power course through my legs as I quickly dash forward. With one arm out stretched out, I sliced through several of them before skidding in place. I close my eyes as I listened to the familiar sound of dropping bodies. At least I know how sharp this weapon is. I open my eyes again when I heard the familiar click from a gun. I kick myself off the ground and jump, shifting my weight backwards so that I seemingly appeared to fly over them as I stare up at the blue sky._

 _My hearing was temporarily deafened by the sounds of gunfire. For a moment, it felt like some force was working with me as none of the bullets seemed to hit. They just flew past and up towards the sky. Once I felt myself being pulled back down by gravity, the sword in my hand begins to glow as I twist my body, draw the sword past my head and over my shoulder in preparation for my next attack. My eyes quickly scanned for any potential weak spots of their armor. When I spotted them, I immediately struck those spots, slashing and jabbing at them one at a time._

 _It wasn't enough to kill some, but it was enough to have them all fall in defeat. I move my head when one tries to shoot me. I grab the end of the barrel and push their gun towards them with great force, causing the soldier to stagger and let go of his weapon. I kick him down and first one bullet through the small eye hole on its helmet. I was about to dodge several more as they were fired. I shot back at them with only one or two bullets per soldier that were distant and striking down the ones closest. I had to conserve bullets and energy._

 _Wielding a sword is difficult enough as it is, having another much heavier weapon throw me off balance. At least this way, by using one weapon on one arm for a consecutive period of time, I'd be able to adjust. The Magitek Armor takes the initiative to make the final assault. I watch in horror as it blindly charge and fire as much ammo as possible, trampling over many soldiers that weren't even bothering to move aside or gets shot before their bodies are smashed. I attempt to fire at it before it comes within close proximity, but the gun jammed after the second bullet was shot. I use the rifle to bash a soldier on the back of the neck when he attempts to grab and keep me in place and force him away, throwing the rifle at him when he attempts to stand back up._

 _Seeing the landmass start to come closer,_ _I quickly step to the right and threw the sword towards it. Once I saw it successfully stabbed the surface, I willed myself to warp to where it was._ _One moment I was bathed in light, the next, I was in darkness, but only for a moment. My body flicked in between dimensions. It almost felt like I was free-falling until I was finally flying right towards the weapon. I clung onto it and hung as the structure fell closure towards the MA. I raise my free arm when several bullets fly past me, erecting a barrier around me, only this time it was much smaller. I had much difficulty maintaining it as all fire was on me._

 ** _"But you still have to prove your worth..."_**

 _The ground below me began to, once again, break away. Shocked, I attempted to move away only for the ground to give out the second I stepped forward; though this time I didn't free fall as I had earlier. I immediately landed on a solid surface, this time it was made of metal. Floor lights began to like up in two separate rows, revealing a hooded figure at the other end of the darkroom. They charge straight at me with one harsh step forward. With no weapon to defend myself with, I raise my arms to shield myself only for the person to shatter into pieces. Slowly, with my arms still crossed in front of me, I lower them to get a short peek at what just happened._

 _Their pieces almost resemble fragments of the Crystal, Tenebrae's (or the version of my homeland) crystal in fact._ _It was scary how similar the layout of the fragments. As terrible as that day was, to stumble upon such a sight is something I still have difficulty forgetting till this day. A bullet suddenly goes past my head, slightly grazing my cheek in the process. My eyes instantly scan the darker part of the supposed vacant area. I instantly caught a slight glint of the end of a weapon, in fact, the long end of a rifle. I take a sharp sidestep on instinct_ _before another gun is shot, creating a smoking hole in the ground two feet from where I previously stood. I began to run as more bullets began to rain down from various directions._

 _An archway appears not too far from where I was, and in it was an entirely different area. With no other choice, I change direction and ran straight towards it._

 _I wince when one bullet grazes my legs, but that wasn't going to slow me down, so I grit through the pain and push my legs even harder. When I was close enough, I leap towards, but in the process, I ended up receiving a bullet through my shoulder. As I fell and land into the unknown plane, I laid there, clutching my wounded shoulder as I silently scream in pain._

 ** _"You have fought for so long... tell me, why do you continue to fight?"_** _a man's voice ask._

 _I partially open my eyes and saw a man dressed in ancient robes. I couldn't properly see his face, but for a moment, I saw some resemblance between him and Noct. I look around and saw we were inside of a temple. At the middle of the room was a throne, which sat on top of what appears to be a crystal._

 ** _"Your lover was willing to kill you just so he can get to the person who killed his father. Then your own brother..."_** _The man wavers in his words for a moment. " **He saw that you were a mere obstacle from his one goal. His familial love no longer mattered. Hence why he had been the one to end your life, not your beloved prince."**_

 _I rasped, "I believe in the future... A future where there is no conflict, a world that no longer has to experience pain... Despite the things people have done to me, I have always believed in the good in others. That is why I entrusted the fate of the world to Noctis... Because I knew that he can overcome his darkness. Something I failed to realize was too late for my brother..."_

 _The man takes my hand and helps me up my feet. Again, I am astounded at the resemblance. As far as I know, Noct and King Regis have no other blood relatives. I stare up at his eyes, they were filled with remorse and shame._

 ** _"As the one who bears the eyes that can see the light of expiring souls... I implore you, help him find_ _peace."_**

* * *

"Miss Aeterna!" Noct flinches when he sees his teacher slam her ruler over Stella's desk, harshly waking the girl up. The woman scowls the girl after she sits up.

"I don't like repeating myself! Please refrain from sleeping in class!"

The girl silently nods while groggily blinking her eyes. This earns a sigh from their teacher.

"Stella," she starts as she places a hand on her shoulder. "If you're having trouble sleeping, I don't mind if you excuse yourself to the nurse's office. I know you want to attend classes, but you can't if you fall asleep during lectures."

"Sorry..." Stella mutters, earning a long sigh from the woman.

"If I catch you sleeping again, I will have someone escort you to the clinic. Is that clear?" she said.

Stella nods again. Seeing there's nothing else she can say to the girl, she walks back to the front of the class. While no one was looking, Noct raises his textbook to cover his face and turns his head to Stella. They weren't sitting next to each other, but they were within the same row. It was hard to tell, thanks to her masquerade mask, but he could tell she was tired. She bobbed her head for a moment, almost nodding back to sleep, but quickly straightens herself. He's noticed it for a while now. Every morning, whenever they great each other at breakfast, Stella would walk in a daze. Completely unaware of her surroundings until someone touches her.

He tried talking to her about it, but she would assure her it's nothing and refuses to discuss it any further. Noct even caught Stella yawning at one point while they were in the car. It just begs the question, what is the cause of it? Once it was time for lunch, Noct waited till everyone had left the room before standing from his own desk and approaching Stella. She was so tired, she hadn't noticed his presence until he called her name.

"Yes, prince Noctis?" Stella asks politely, still somewhat groggy due to her lack of sleep.

"Stell..." he answered back sadly. His tone was enough to fully wake his friend.

Blinking the sleep away from her eyes, she apologizes, "My apologies! I didn't mean to act so formally!"

"No, it's just..." Letting out a sigh, Noct grabs her shoulder and brings her into a hug. Surprised at first, Stella closes her eyes and hugs him back. "I'm not the most reliable person... but you know you can trust me, right?"

"... Yes." The hesitation in her voice confirmed he had a right to worry. He held her closer, hoping that this action alone would tell her she doesn't have a reason to keep to herself. That he'll always be there for her. But if she's not going to talk, Noct knew he had to find a way to help her, just like she had done for him.

. . . . . . . .

Tonight was the night he was going to find out what's going on. After they finished their homework, Noct waited for just the right moment to sneak out of his room and go to Stella's. It was difficult at first. He never realized there were so many guards that would block his path. If he was any older, he's sure someone would have spotted him behind certain spots. Eventually, Noct finally arrived at his destination. He knocked on the door, checking to see if she was still awake to answer. When he didn't get a response, he carefully twists the doorknob and slowly pushes it open. He had to take small steps when he did.

By the time he had enough space to squeeze in, Noct almost threw the door wide open the second he laid eyes on the girl. She was writhing in pain, tossing and turning to the point the covers were thrown off. Not caring if he was going to alert anyone nearby, Noct rushes over to her bedside. "Stella! Wake up!" He called her name several times, but it was in vain as she still refused to wake up. He tried shaking her. Nothing. Noct began to look around the room, hoping to find something to wake her up. He turns his attention back to Stella and notices something off about her mask.

There seemed to be some sort of black mist emitting from its sides. He reaches over to remove it but stops himself before his hand comes in contact with it.

 _'My people aren't allowed to remove their masks no matter what,'_ her voice echoed in his thoughts. _'It's part of tradition. I know you want to see what I look like underneath, and I want that as well, but it cannot be. I promise you will. The time will come when I am allowed to. For now, please, don't ask again.'_

He promised that he'd wait. But seeing her like this? There's no way he'd leave it on if it was causing her this much pain. Without thinking any further, Noct grabs one end of the mask and attempts to peel it off. Just as he had lifted it off about an in, a sword was suddenly held to his neck.

* * *

I do not know what had happened. I was surrounded by so many familiar faces, but when I reached to touch one of them, they all collapsed to the floor. Dead. Then everything turned dark. I abruptly awoke when I felt a sudden weight on top of me. My eyelids felt like sandpaper, and I couldn't properly see who or what it was that aroused me. Instinctively, I held my hand up to push them away, but when I felt my mask being removed, a sword appeared in my hand. When I had finally awoken, I felt my heart drop at the terrified eyes that were looking right back at me.

It was Noct, leaning over me from the side and was midway from removing my mask. It wasn't completely off, but somehow, it was enough to allow the Phantom Sword that I saw in my previous dream to appear in my hand. Which I held close to Noct's neck. I stare at the weapon then at him for a moment, too shocked for words to explain what just happened. He immediately let's go. As soon as my mask falls back into place, the weapon disappears exactly as Noct moves back. He falls on the floor after accidentally tripping on his own feet. Afraid at what I've done, I attempt to get out of bed and talk to him, but he moves away.

I've never seen him look at me like that before. He looked so afraid, looking at me as if a monster had just appeared.

"Noct-" I try to appease him, but the second he hears my voice, he hastily stands and runs out of the room. I remained where I was, too horrified to even speak. Soon, the thought of how he now sees me began to fill me with dread. Not only did I nearly kill him, but he's also afraid of me now. Only when I notice the sun was rising did I start to cry. There's no way I can explain what had just happened. For all he knows, I'm too dangerous to be around. I fear that I may never be able to live out the rest of my childhood with him in peace.

. . . . . . . .

Several weeks have passed since the incident, and my fears were confirmed. It was summer vacation, and our plans to explore the city together began to seem like nothing but a vacant memory. Noct would avoid eye contact whenever we're in the same room together with King Regis. And when he's gone, Noct would immediately excuse himself and leave before I could say anything. At school, we would remain beside each other, but he refused to acknowledge my presence. When I tried to hold his hand, he pulled away and looked at me with apprehensive eyes. I eventually gave up trying to explain myself and apologize.

He needs space. He needs time for himself. But what I'm afraid of is just how long that will take and what will be his conclusive thoughts of me. One thing's for certain, he'll never see me the same way again. With no one else to turn to, I decided to seclude myself in my room. Syl has tried to talk to me into leaving my room, but I simply tell her I'm not feeling well. Eventually, she decided to keep my company during her break.

"I can't believe he actually did that!" Syl laughs after I finish my tale.

I flash her a mischievous smile and add. "Not only that, he ordered the men to sing while marching until our brother arrived at the scene."

This causes her to bark out a laugh. It was nice to chat with the same sex. Although she's a bit older than me and our level of maturity is a tad bit switched around, I enjoy our time together. Talking with her makes me feel at ease. It almost makes me forget what had happened between me and Noct. Almost.

"What about you? Have you experienced any mishaps in your line of duty?" I ask.

"Not that I can this of..." Syl thoughtfully pauses with a short hum. She then remembers something and states, "Oh, right! There was that time when Ignis almost lost Noct!"

My head jerks back. I stare at her with wide eyes as I try to comprehend what she had just said.

"Excuse me?" I ask, somewhat stunned.

"Yes! I know it's hard to believe that such a perfect boy like Ignis to do something so unprecedented-" I gave Syl a look for a brief moment but continue to listen. "But he did. He thought Prince Noctis was mature enough to be left alone, even just for a moment. The moment he turned his back, the prince had already vanished!"

"And then, what did he do from there?" I inquired.

We continued laughing non-stop until we heard the door open.

"Oh! Good morning Prince Noctis!" Syl greets.

Surprised, I turn my head only to find no one was there. I was truly hoping he'd be there, that way I can apologize for what happened so things would go back to the way things were. But since Syl saw him before I did, that must mean he still doesn't want to talk to me. Dejected at this, I slowly turn back to the girl and stare down at my lap with sad eyes. I'm not going to cry. Although I'm sad, I know I have to remain hopeful. I know things won't be like this forever.

'But...' I thought as I grip on the hem of my skirt and I fought back the tears. 'It hurts so much...'

Eventually, Syl had to return to her duty's. She told me she'd come back as soon as she can, but I told her that it was not necessary. Although I enjoy her visits, I'd rather be alone when I'm starting to feel down. As soon as she left, I laid down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. There wasn't much to do. I wasn't able to find Prompto after out initial meeting so spending time with him was out of the question. Ignis and Gladio are most likely busy with their work as well. Though, eventually, I feel like one of them will approach me about Noct's behavior. They haven't done so in a while, so I can't be completely sure if they will.

All I know is that, once again, I'm alone to sort out my own feelings. I haven't felt this alone since I lost my family and when I slowly started losing my friends. I've always been told by Gentiana that I've never been one to shy away from my problems, that I've always confronted them head-on. While that may be, there are times likes this where I am at a loss on what to do. When I had no one to console with, I had no choice but to keep my emotions in check. Although things have changed and there are so many willing to talk to me, I cannot bring myself to relay my feelings to anyone. I don't want to be a burden to anyone.

I do not know what made me bring myself to leave my quarters, but I soon found myself wandering through the halls of the citadel. Surprisingly, there were barely any attendants around. I came to a stop when I stumbled upon a certain spot in the hallway. This was where I had found Noct when he was practicing by himself on walking. A wave of nostalgia hit as I brush my fingers over the surface of the wall. It had been several years since that time. It had never occurred to me how much we've grown until now. My heart began to ache once more.

My thoughts began to race, one being the constant question that I've asked myself since my arrival. How will he react to my true identity?

Nervously biting the bottom of my lip, I tore my hand off the surface and walk away. I must keep my thoughts preoccupied with something else. Although it's natural to worry, it's not healthy to purely focus on something that's meant to occur in the future.

"Stella!" a familiar voice calls out to my name.

I turn to see Gladio and Iris. I smile as I approach the two siblings. "Good day you two, it's surprising to see you this time of day."

Iris beams while holding her brother's hand, "Gladdy wanted to keep an eye on my while dad's away on business, so he brought me with him to work!"

"I see..." I give Gladio an empathetic smile as I asked him, "How are things at home?"

"It's been... a little difficult," the older boy admits.

Last year, their mother had passed away. I could tell they're still having a difficult time adjusting. Feeling the weight of the air around us, I quickly changed the topic.

"Oh, I forgot to ask! Has Noct been attending his lessons?" I ask, though I later regretted it after receiving a look from the boy.

"He has. I thought he's told you about them?" Gladio questions, making me nervously eye the wall to my side.

Picking up on this, he tells Iris, "Go on ahead and look for dad."

"Huh? But you said we'd go together!" Iris whines. After receiving a look from her brother, she reluctantly complies. Before she left us alone, she gives me a quick hug. "Bye big sis!" My heart began to melt from the way she addressed me. I never got the chance to be an older sibling, so to hear it from Iris, I can't help but find her overwhelmingly adorable.

"Is Noct still avoiding you?" Gladio asks once he knew his sister was out of earshot.

I nervously hug myself and look away. That's not something I can easily answer.

He lets out an aggravated sigh. "Something happened between you two, I can tell because I haven't seen you together even before the summer started. I don't know what happened, but you guys have to talk sooner or later."

I didn't respond. How can I? I can't tell him I summoned a weapon in my sleep and nearly beheaded the prince. If I were to tell him that, I'm sure he'd distrust me and would relay this to the King immediately. Seeing that I wasn't going to answer, he did the one thing that I should have expected of him.

"You want to come over to our place?" Gladio offers much to my surprise. "It won't be for long. I'll bring you back as soon as Iris goes to bed."

Although I knew this wasn't going to solve anything, I accept his offer. It would be nice to be out of the citadel for once. Laying around and doing nothing is something I would never do in the past. I just had to clear my head and figure out a way to apologize to Noct. Even if he still refuses to hear what I have to say, I will express my feelings, I just have to figure out what it is I should say.

* * *

To say Noctis' behavior was concerning is an understatement. Ignis had purposely refrained from bringing it up as he knew that once he confronted him, the prince would refuse to answer. So he waited for the right moment. There was only one way he can talk to Noct without him trying to escape, and that's when he had to wait for his tutor in his quarters. King Regis and he were astonished to hear that Noct wanted to have several lessons during what should be his vacation. Both knew that Noctis and Stella had been talking - or so they thought - privately to one another of their plans. Though they tried their best to be secretive, anyone watching would know that they were planning for their vacation.

While it was Stella that did most of the planning, it seemed that Noctis was willing to participate in whatever she had in-store. Instead of questioning his son further, the King decided to leave his son be, but not without sending several concerned glances at him while the boy wasn't looking. Then he turned his gaze to Ignis, who seemed just as concerned as he was. Without uttering a word, Ignis knew that the king wanted answers, and he himself had intended to do so with or without the king's request. His behavior was far more concerning than the time Noctis was attacked by a Marilith. So with one last look out into the hallway to see if anyone was approaching, Ignis slowly closes the door and locks it.

Noctis was oblivious to his surroundings. Absentmindedly staring out the large window next to his desk, Noctis props his elbow on the surface and rests his cheek on his hand. All-day long, his mind has been elsewhere. He couldn't bring himself to interact with the world. When his mind was present, he would immediately recall the last night he was ever in Stella's room. Deep down, he knew she didn't mean what she did, but he couldn't bring himself to forget. How could he? He had already faced death once at the hands of a monster. For it to be by the hands of the person closest to him? He doesn't know what to think.

He can't just bring to himself to be near her right now, not with that memory repeating in his head. As he sat there, Noctis jolted when a sudden hand gently clasps his shoulder. He moves his arm away to look up and see Ignis towering over him. Somewhat intimidated by the sudden aura, Noctis tightly pursed his lips and leaned back in his seat.

"There's something we need to discuss."

". . . . And that is...?" Noctis trails in his sentence, too afraid to finish.

"Your recent behavior."

"Oh, look if it's about that time I mashed my vegetables into my bread then-"

"NOT that," he interrupts. "But I'll discuss that with you later," Ignis sternly adds, slightly ticked at Noctis' expected attitude towards vegetables. "Your behavior towards Stella."

The mention of her name caused the boy's face to fall. Noctis looks away, completely avoiding eye contact.

"There's nothing to explain," he bluntly states.

"The fact that you refuse to speak about it proves it," Ignis accuses, receiving no objections from the boy. This alone was enough to confirm his suspicions were right. Noctis WAS avoiding Stella, but for what reasons? That he has to find out. "You haven't been speaking to Stella for several days now."

Noctis further turns his head away when he sees Ignis, through the faint reflection on the glass, leaning slightly forward to regain some eye contact.

"I may need my spectacles, but even without them, I can tell something is wrong. Stella has been trying her best to keep her distance and your father appears to trust that this is a matter only you can handle." Ignis pauses to observe the boy's reaction. When he saw he wasn't going to get a response from the boy, he continued. "I don't want to interfere as I too think the same thing, but this has gone on for long enough."

This causes the boy's frown to deepen. It's not like he actually LIKES what's going on. If Noctis could, he wishes to just erase the events of that night! But he can't, and there's no way he can talk to Stella, not yet at least.

"I know you've had difficulty befriending others your age. Both due to your status and your personality. Stella is one of the very few you've opened yourself up to. And over the years you two have been together, I've seen that she's been able to bring out the best in you."

Still, Noctis refuses to speak up, but Ignis knew he was listening as he noticed the slight urge to turn around from a slight jerk of the boy after finishing that last sentence.

He pats the boy's shoulder. "Noct... I know you won't tell me what it is that's going on between you two. But I hope that you'll resolve this soon. It's better to speak your thoughts soon rather than later. I don't want you to live a life of regrets."

Ignis leaves his side and walks towards the door. Taking one last look back at the prince, he opens and shuts the door behind his back. The prince remained where he was, sitting at his desk with a hollowed expression. He didn't want things to remain like this forever. All he's ever wanted to do since the start of summer was to approach her, apologize, and to confront her as to why she had a concealed weapon. But whenever Noctis goes fact to face with her, flashes of her blade almost pressing close to his neck appeared in his thoughts. He wasn't being a coward. Far from it in fact.

He just couldn't understand why he was reacting in such a way. It was the first time she's ever done that, but for some odd reason, deep down, it didn't feel like it was a first. It's almost as if Stella had drawn a weapon to his neck in the past. And that just begs the question. WHY does he feel this way?

* * *

"I'm glad you could join us," Clarus said as Iris runs up the stairs and away from an angered Gladio. "Home hasn't been easy for them, especially for Iris. It's nice for them to have a friend to visit."

"Not at all," I said politely while my thoughts add, 'Though, I never expected you'd return home with us.'

Clarus has been busy these past few months, more so than usual. There were times Gladio had to bring his father a change of clothes when his schedule becomes too much to allow him to rest. I almost caught the man falling asleep before I came up and offered to bring him a hot drink.

"How are things regarding the war...?" I silently ask.

He gives me a wary smile. "We have been able to turn the tide against the Empire, but maintaining the wall has become a bit of a problem."

"Then it's a good thing he has such close friends as his confidante," my offhanded comment surprised him. I turn my head to stare down at my lap with sad eyes. "During such hardships, he will need someone by his side to push and aide him through even the smallest of trials. To things by yourself and refuse the help of others..." A mental image of my brother's back appeared in my thoughts. "Shall only bring forth much sorrow..."

During my stay, I had eventually learned that King Regis has been using his own life force to maintain the barrier which protects the Crown City. I tried once again to offer my services, but all he asked of me was to remain by his son's side. And also for the name of the person that leaked the information. Apparently he did not want me to know of his condition. To bear such a great burden is unspeakable. He reminds me of my own father.

To see him sacrifice so much makes me feel... Useless.

"Enough of that now," Clarus spoke, trying to sound chipper. "Jared's been wanting to see you again. It has been long since you've last spoken."

I nod, also trying to speak in a similar tone, "Indeed. I've been meaning to ask him a few things since we last met."

It felt surreal to be in their home. As I sat on the sofa, I quietly observed the events play out before me. Gladio playfully teasing Iris, which prompts her to pout and attempt to hit his chest. The wrinkles on Clarus' forehead suddenly disappeared as he laughed with his family. To see them like this, I can't help but feel a little envious. To be with one's family is something I've longed for. Although King Regis has treated me like his own since he accepted me into their home, that missing piece can never be truly filled.

'I wonder if this is how he felt...' I reflected on the events which lead up to the King's death. 'Ravus was the only family I had left. Noctis had no one except his friends.'

But even I could tell that will never be enough. I continued to watch in complete silence as I watch them display their familial love. Although Gladio had invited me with the intentions of uplifting my spirits, it seems he still has some difficulty in multi-tasking. Managing a little sister appears to be quite a conundrum, even for him. Seeing as no one has noticed my silence, I slowly close my eyes and allowed my imagination to unfold. Clarus' laughter was replaced by my father's. Gladio's voice was replaced with my brother's and had directed his displeasure at me rather than Iris.

Mother would simply just look on, not minding their antics at all, whereas Father would grab them by their ears and reprimand their behavior. Each time they would turn to me for help from our father's wrath, I would claim I saw nothing, further enraging our father for trying to get me to lie for them. I used to be incapable of lying, but ever since I met Noctis in the forest, I had learned how to keep a straight face. Those were the days we were truly happy. 'But then...' I wince when I felt a slight headache of an unwanted memory. 'We were betrayed.'

I still do not know how we were found, but I know that King Regis had not betrayed us. His previous self may have appeared as a ruthless ruler, the man was never one to betray those who put their trust in him. However, because the information was leaked, those days of laughter were stripped away from us in one night. Just watching the Amiticia family makes me wonder what could have been. Without realizing I was watching for too long, I felt embarrassed when Jared enters the living room and places a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of me.

"T-Thank you..." I stutter, feeling my cheeks heat up as I shyly accept the hot beverage. "Did you happen to...?" I trail off in the sentence, too ashamed to finish.

He smiles. "It's rare for them to invite guests to their home. Master Gladio and Master Clarus have been trying so hard to keep their thoughts preoccupied with work and keeping Iris happy." Jared moves around the couch to sit beside me. He clasps his hands together and confesses, "I was worried about them. Despite my years of servitude, I could not think of a way to lift their spirits. Even Miss Iris had some difficulty smiling for quite some time."

I gave him a perplexed look but continued to listen. Iris acted indifferent while we were on our way to their home. Then again, I rarely saw her without her brother or playing with Noct. I never considered how she must have felt during the times she was alone with her own thoughts.

"But to see them like this once again," he said, gesturing to the uplifting sight of the three Amiticia's. "I have a feeling your presence has somewhat allowed them to bring forth some inner peace."

I shake my head, gently denying his claim. "No, it is they themselves that were able to bring about their own happiness. I just so happen to present for when they finally entered their last stage of grief."

Jared nods but stares at me for a moment, thoughtfully thinking over my words.

"But why does it feel as if there is one who is unhappy in this household?"

I remain silent. Jared, seeing that I wasn't going to answer any time soon, he quietly returns to his duties. I don't want to say that my stay was unpleasant, it was quite the opposite in fact. However, because of my time with the Clarus family, I was once again reminded how much of an outsider I am. This causes me to stare down at my bandaged hand. Last I checked, the brand was still white, but someday soon, just like my mother and father, it will turn black. And once it does, I must fulfill my Focus. Although I was prepared in the beginning to accept the path the new gods have set for me, I began to worry as the years went by.

A white brand signifies that the God who had chosen the person as their agent has not yet decided what their task is. For me to not receive the vision yet is problematic. Biting my bottom lip, I slowly remove my bandage. I stop for a brief moment to check on the family. They still seemed to be busy, so I took this short opportunity to remove more of my bandage. I didn't completely unwrap it, but it was enough to reveal half of the brand. My heart dropped the second I laid eyes on the mark embedded into my skin. Thankfully, it wasn't black. However, there was a definite change. The brand had slightly darkened compared to the last time I decided to do a quick inspection.

My arm was quaking, my vision slightly blurred as I completely focus on my brand. My time was coming, that I am certain. When? I do not know, but I know my time in becoming a servant of - who I presume from the story Noct told - Bahamut will come. I do not know what path he'll set me on, all I have to do is wait for the vision and decipher it for myself.

"Everything alright big sis?" I jolt at Iris' sudden presence. She slide herself down to my side from behind the couch. I attempt to hide my brand, but Iris had already seen it. "You have a tattoo!?" she gasps, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

I wave my hands in front of my face as sputtered, "N-No! This isn't a tattoo! It's- You see-"

I was so flustered that I couldn't even recompose myself. No one has, or so I hope, seen my brand. I've been successful in concealing it for so long. To think at my moment of weakness is when I act carelessly. I look at Gladio for help, at the same time silently telling him I'd explain to him later. Thankfully, he seemed to understand as he strolls over to Iris and grabs her before she could attempt to take my hand for closer inspection.

"I-R-I-S! Did you do your homework?"

It was surprising to see the teen grab the back of Iris' dress and effortlessly lift her up to his face. I paled at the thought of her falling if the cloth were to suddenly rip. She wasn't as small as she used to.

"Hehehe..." Iris sheepishly smiles.

"Don't 'hehehe' me!" Gladio scowls. "You go up and finish!"

After complying with her brother's orders, Gladio places her down on her feet and we watch as she runs across form me, around the sofa, and up the stairs.

"Sorry about that," Gladio apologizes not long after.

I shake my head and smile. "There's no need, Gladio. She's still a child. Someday, you're gonna miss that energy when she grows up into a young woman."

"Better not grow up too fast..."

I couldn't help but laugh at his sentiment. After saying my farewells to Clarus and Jared, as promised, Gladio escorted me back home. Just like earlier, the ride was silent. I think he finally understood that I was not ready to talk. Even after he dropped me off, he didn't utter a word. I turn back to see him gap him mouth open only to close it after having second thoughts. I hate that I've caused him so much trouble in attempting to lighten my spirits. Wordlessly, I go around and stood on his side, lightly tapping on the glass. He rolls down the window and gives me a quizzical look.

I lean forward and peck his cheek, only for a second. Surprised and utterly speechless, he reaches over to the spot as I run back around and ran up the steps of the citadel. Once I was inside, I turn and saw through the glass of the doors that the car had remained in place until the engine finally starts again and drives away. It must have taken him a moment to register my sudden act. I don't entirely blame him, I rarely perform such acts if appreciation nowadays. There was a time I used to do it with Noct, but after much complaints on his part, I refrained from doing more than hugs.

The sudden thought of Noct filled my heart with despair once more. I hadn't been able to think of a proper apology while I was away. Turning back to the reception hall, I was unexpectedly greeted by Ignis' presence. I look around and realized he was alone.

"Have you been waiting long?" I ask, trying my best to maintain a straight face.

"No," he answers briefly. He adjusts his glasses and continues with a serious expression in his eyes. "But I have been meaning to ask you something regarding..." Ignis did not need to finish his statement.

If Gladio noticed enough to bring it up, then there is without a doubt others closest to Noct have as well. Without further questions, I silently followed the boy as he guided me from the entrance hall and into the Hall of History. I've been to the room by myself once or twice since my stay. I never had a reason to visit again after I learned a bit more about Insomnia's new culture. The transition from worshipping a goddess of death to multiple was somewhat drastic, almost to the point where I had to almost forget the religious practices of the old Insomnia. Noctis' confusion towards my 'religion' is now very understandable. There was a time where worshiping a goddess almost similar to the reaper himself appeared as the norm.

Now, it's potentially considered a religion that is looked down upon by others. Gods who have an active role in the world of man differs greatly from a single Goddess, whose sole purpose is to watch over man, only guiding them once they've reached her domain. Interference would bring an end to her own life, thus releasing chaos with it.

I stop in the middle of the room to stare up at the large portraits. Each one held a piece of an event that took place eons before those in the present were born, an unknown rebirth of a world that was formed by the new gods. Although I have not yet learned what caused the birth of the dark forces which has been repeated in the historic texts, somewhere, deep in my heart, I know that the future is as bleak as it was back then. Happiness is only fleeting during times of war. With Niflheim still adamant on obtaining Lucis' crystal, there's no telling when moments such as now will abruptly end. I look around the four paintings, feeling sullen as my eyes lingered on one of them for too long.

The one that peaked my interested is the one-winged Oracle, whom I originally mistook as an unmentioned heavenly being. Why present her in such a way? From what I have learned, she is only the bridge between two different worlds, the world of the gods and the world of man, acting as a beacon of communication. Is there a piece of information that's being kept from historic documents?

"Stella?" Hearing my name causes me to snap out of my thoughts. Ignis stood near one of the placed sofa chairs, patiently waiting for me.

"My apologies," I said before walking over and taking a seat.

He sat across from me, clasped his hands together while staring down at his feet with serious eyes. There must be something on his mind that he's having difficulty expressing for him to sit there silently for several consecutive minutes. He's always been vocal about his thoughts. I can't exactly think of what I had done to upset him. Ignis and I have been very civil for quite some time. I hope whatever he has to say won't resurface his previous suspicions of my presence being a potential danger to Noct's life. Given Noct's state at the time, I understood Ignis' apprehension. Presently? I'm not quite why he has chosen to have a private conversation.

With what seemed like ages, Ignis finally spoke up but with a much different statement than I had anticipated.

"The prince has been behaving differently since before the start of summer." My hands fidget when I heard this. Without notice, he continues, "I knew from the beginning that you'd face hardships one-day with your relationship." His words struck a chord. That was the exact same thing _he_ told me before my attempted escape from Niflheim.

Angrily biting my lip, I bring my eyes straight down to my lap so Ignis would see the expression that was beginning to emerge. I don't want him to get the wrong idea. These eyes, the hatred boiling in my blood, it's not aimed at the boy before me. No. It's towards the one who turned me into the thing that I'm trying to lock away deep in the darkest corners of my heart. At this point, I was no longer paying attention to what he was saying. All I could think about was the hatred Noctis held towards me for a time, and the fear shown by Noct.

I swore not to bring him any more pain than he has already experienced. And yet I still did. At this point, I have no clue as to what I should do.

"You've been quite patient with his behavior, but you and I know that-"

"NO! I don't know anything!" My sudden outburst surprised even me. When I forced myself look up, Ignis was speechless, his eyes wide open while his mouth was parted slightly. But for some strange reason, something over my shoulder whispered into my ear to continue. Vent all my bottled up emotions. I mean, why not? Now that he heard one part of my deepest, darkest part of my thoughts and sees the emotion I was feeling through my eyes. There's no use in hiding it any longer. Frustrated at my lack of self-control and what's been going on, I felt a familiar sting in my eyes as I bit the bottom of my lip.

"It was my fault anyway..." I said, my voice slightly breaking as I struggled to hold back my tears. Slowly shaking my head, I bury my face in my hands. "I thought I was careful. I thought that I was fine, I thought that if I avoided topics of war unless it was necessary then maybe I could act as a normal person." I threw my head back up to look at him directly in the eye, my hands slammed down on my lap and tightly grip the hem of my skirt. "But I'm not! And because that, the only time I was vulnerable, I accidentally lashed out at him for the things I faced!" I feverishly pointed at my chest. "I didn't want the effects of the things I experienced outside the wall to affect him!"

"I thought I could protect him from it, but I couldn't. I brought it with me! And I allowed it to happen the second I made my presence known the day he and the king returned! I should have just let it be, remain in the crowd as a random civilian! Then I could have simply watched him from a safe difference!" I could almost imagine it. Me watching from afar as the L'Cie is eventually slain and then disappearing in the chaos. "Joined the fight to protect the kingdom as a soldier!"

Instead of being his friend, I would have just been a soldier assigned to guard the prince, or outside the wall and fighting against Niflheim's forces.

"Or do nothing! Grow up in the city like I should have done from the start!" If not join the army, I would have just remained in the city as a normal civilian. We'd grow up having separate lives, and if by some miracle we'd attend the same school, I would have simply watched him from afar as he grows up. Without me.

"But I can't take any of it back! I can never take back the things I have done!" I began to sob at this point. Memories of our old life began to pour out like a flood gate. So many things had happened. I try to tell myself that dwelling over the past is meaningless as it never happened. But it did. With or without the reset, nothing could ever entirely erase the events that occurred prior to my death.

Ignis stands from his seat and approaches me. Not even waiting to hear his reaction or see what he'll do, I wrap my arms around his waist the second I was he was within arms reach.

"I don't know anymore what he thinks of me anymore!" I cried for the gods know how long.

This is the first in a long time since what happened during my last attempt to escape from Niflheim did I allow myself to break down like this. I don't know if it's because of the feeling I get from Ignis' presence or because I am simply at my limit of containing my emotions. Either way, I am glad to relay these feelings to someone that I consider as a friend. I continued to cry for several more consecutive minutes. When I calmed down, Ignis continued to express his concern despite the confusion I must be putting him through.

He had no clue idea what I was entirely talking about, but it was kind on his part to still console with me.

"I do not know what had happened to you in the past." Ignis hands me a handkerchief from his pocket so I can wipe my tears. "As someone who's known Noct since before your arrival, getting through to him won't be easy. But as you're friend," he places a comforting hand on my shoulder and gives me a warm smile as he continues, "I wholeheartedly advise you to take this time for yourself. Don't force yourself to take the initiative, doing so will only bring harm to yourself and those around you. Obviously, you're having a difficult time fighting your inner demons. Find a place where you think you can learn to channel them, learn in your own way on how you can cope with your emotions."

"But... How? How can I bring myself to in such a place as the Citadel?" My eyes wander around the tapestries. "Word spreads fast among those you see on a near-daily basis. If someone were to see me, then word will either reach Noct or his Majesty."

Ignis ponders on this for a moment. As if an idea occurred to him, he snaps his fingers and said, "Then I suggest you discuss this with the king himself. I'm sure he'll be much more capable than I."

Stella smiles. "No, Ignis, you have done more than I deserve. Thank you for your advice."

. . . . . . . .

As surprising as the suggestion was, I had to take into consideration the benefits it will present to me in the future. I thought long and hard about it as I was walking down the hall towards King's Regis last known location. Apparently, he's chosen to stay up the night to review several strategies that might potentially help gain some amount of advantage over Niflheim. That alone told me that he won't be retiring to his quarters anytime soon. But as I was walking, I don't know how I had noticed as I was still contemplating over my words once I arrive to meet with the king, I stumbled upon Noct's bedroom door.

It was still shut. I had no clue if he was asleep or is staying up as he usually does at this hour, or has snuck out again to gods know where in the citadel. Still, even if he isn't there or refuses to open the door for me, I have to tell him. This may be the last for a long time that I will ever get in telling him, I cannot waste such precious time by worrying over what or may not happen. With a long, steady breath, I place my hand over my rapidly beating heart as I approached the door. Once I was a few inches in front of it, my heart was continuously beating hard against my chest. Now that I'm here, I'm scared, scared of what I should say.

I know I have to choose my words carefully, but at the same time, I know I have to be blunt. Just not too blunt. Taking in another breath to calm myself, I raise a shaky hand and knock on the door.

"Noct- I mean, Prince Noctis," I quickly correct myself to a much more formal speech. "It's me, Stella." I pause, waiting for his reaction. I felt crushed when there was a lack of, but I chose to continue. "If you are in there, then please listen to what I have to say. You don't have to react just..." I slide my hand over the slick wood. "Listen, I implore you."

* * *

Another sleepless night. Noct loved to sleep, the number of times he's taken a nap in the day shows to everyone just how much he prefers to conserve his energy over venturing in through corners of the home he's wandered since he learned to walk. It's just that for a while now, he's been having some difficulty in shutting his eyes. He was just wide awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Although he has faced this small dilemma sometimes in the past, Stella would miraculously know when he was having trouble sleeping and would stay with him until he falls asleep. Now he's all alone.

Noct just can't ask someone else for help. He's a grown boy, and it'd be embarrassing to tell people like his dad of his issues. And there's no way that would be the first thing he'd talk to Stella about. He doesn't want to give the impression that she's only good to him as a sleeping counselor. That'd be far more than their current situation.

'Maybe I should just walk around a bit till I feel tired,' his thoughts suggest to which he instantly agreed. Just as Noct sat up and was about to step out of bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Noct-" He nearly fell over at the familiar voice. Noct had not anticipate her presence now. "I mean, Prince Noctis. It's me, Stella." This caused him to frown at her sudden formality. She knows how much he dislikes being addressed as a prince, then again, with their current relationship, it was to be expected.

When he chose to remain silent, he heard a soft, depressed sigh. Quietly slipping out of bed, Noct approaches the door, and instead of opening it, he turns to lean his back against the wood and cross his arms. He decided to listen to what she has to say. If it was an apology- Well, either way, Noct still had no idea as to how he should talk to her.

"If you're in there, then please listen to what I have to say. You don't have to react just... Listen, I implore you."

Closing his eyes, he focuses on her voice. It sounded a bit raspy. Some part of him hoped that she hadn't been crying.

"These past few weeks have been difficult. Though I admit, our time apart has brought has given me time to... reconsider some things." The way she paused caused him to tense. Still, he chose to remain silent. "I'm not here to apologize if that's what you're thinking, not now at least. I have come to realize how my deplorable actions that night had affected you. In all honesty, I do not blame you for the way you've been acting around me, I'd be wary as well if the same had occurred to me."

When she didn't say anything, Noct thought she had left. He was about to move and open the door but she spoke up. It sounded like she was... sobbing?

"The days I spent with you, the times I laugh and play, you cannot imagine how much joy it has brought me since we met aga-" She chokes on her own tears. His body froze. Noct knew this was the moment he should go out and confront her, but that small part of him urged him it wasn't time yet. "I promise when I come back, when I feel that I'm well enough, I'll talk. As your... friend, it's not appropriate to keep secrets from one another. Although there is some that I cannot share, I will tell you as much as I am allowed. For now, this is farewell, my dear Noctis."

When she said 'farewell', Noct felt his heart stop and his breath hitched. Automatically, forgetting his previous fears, he spun around, grabs the doorknob and throws it open. He expected to at least see her turned back, but she wasn't there. This caused him to panic. Just as he was about to rush out and look for her, one single step forward and he heard a slight crunch underneath his right shoe. He slowly lift up his foot to find a silver dangling earring. He recognized it on the spot. The star earring belonged to Stella. Though he hasn't seen her worn them yet. Either it's because she hasn't had her piercings, or they're simply too long for her to wear.

That didn't matter. She left them HERE at his doorstep. And if she's serious, Stella's going to leave. That's not what he wanted! Not wanting to waste a single second, he grabs the earring and runs in the direction of her room. Noct had no clue what it is he should say to her, but he doesn't want her to go. Unbeknownst to the boy, Stella had gone the opposite direction. She wasn't too far from his room, but she was too deep in thought to even hear the opening of his door or hear his running footsteps echo behind her back. This night was the last he'll ever hear her voice for the next several years.

Had fate allowed, Noct could have been able to stop her, to make amends for his recent behavior, and Stella would stay, having felt relieved to know he does not hate her and apologize for what she almost did. But it was not to be. With feelings left unsaid, both sides shall continue to lament over what could have been till their predestined reunion.

. . . . . . . .

The royal counsel had left an hour ago after concluding yet another meeting over their current situation with Niflheim. King Regis, though remaining strong in continuing the fight, had his doubts. Many of their lands had been claimed. Although his father tried his best to maintain the wall around the outer regions of Lucis, the struggle during the Great War taken its toll on his father. Now here he stands in his place, maintaining the same walls that had protected him for most of his life. He had hoped to fend off Niflheim's forces and establish peace, but he feels his efforts to protect his kingdom and his son will soon come to an end. The monster that suddenly appeared in the Crown City, a little girl killing it while others could not.

Nobody, not even his royal advisers, could understand the events that happened that day. Still, he was more than relieved to know that child had no ill intentions towards Lucis and his son. Tired of having stared down at the abundant number of paperwork he has to sign, King Regis stands from his seat and approaches the window wall. There were no clouds in the sky, allowing the moon's brilliant light to shine over the city and spill into the room. The peace, although fleeting, is something he felt ashamed of experiencing. The people who live outside the walls, the ones he felt he had abandoned, hardly has the leisure of feeling. With his eyes closed, he pictured the things he saw before he was forced to retreat.

His comrades- No, his friends fought until the very end. And Cid... a part of him wished they parted on better terms.

"I am surprised you've chosen to keep her within these walls," a voice echoes in the room. King Regis' brow creases as he opens his eyes, annoyed to have been suddenly interrupted from his train of thought. "I warned you many years ago that a girl shall appear in your precious city. I said-"

"The day a second tragedy shakes the world of Eos, a third is to occur. But that tragedy shall be prevented by a child, who is gifted with eyes that can see the light of expiring souls, shall make her presence known. She has the will the defy fate, and in turn," King Regis finally turns to face his 'guest' to finish, "Has the will to defy the intention of the gods."

"And you know what shall happen if she continues to remain at the boy's side," the hooded man inquires.

With a heavy heart, the king nods, "The fate of Eos could be in jeopardy. She could alter the fate set for the True King."

"So why keep the child? What do you gain in gambling your son's life?"

This caused the wariness in the King's eyes to vanish, completely replaced with outrage. As hard as it was to accept his son may be the True King as foretold, he did not like Noctis' life being brought up in any conversation. He dared summon and use his Armiger to strike down the man where he stands. But doing so would not benefit anyone. This man, although his intentions are not clear, had been gracious enough to personally meet with him and warn the possible danger that might occur. But after getting to know Stella, watching her grow alongside his son, he knows he has no reason to be suspicious of her.

"Do not take my words as ungrateful as I appreciate you relaying your warnings. However..." King Regis trails in his sentence to defiantly step forward. "I shall not allow you to utter another word about my son's life."

Before the man could react, a sudden knock on the door caused both to turn their heads as one of the two doors is pushed open. "Your Majesty, are you here?" It was Stella. Fearing for her life, King Regis quickly returns his attention back to his visitor, only to find the man had vanished from his spot.

"King Regis?" Stella repeats, unsure whether she should enter or not.

"It's nothing. Please, come in," he said with a warm smile, gesturing for her to enter.

She does so but stops to stare at the spot where the hooded man was earlier. She had not seen him, but because of the nightmare, she had felt a presence every now and then, watching her. King Regis, curious if she knew, asks, "Is there something the matter?"

"No it's just..." she pauses as she stares back at the spot. "It's nothing." Stella shakes her head, changing the subject, "There's something I'd wish to discuss with you."

"Of course," he responds quietly. He was ready to hear what she had to say, but he wasn't ready for her sudden request.

"I'd like to train under the Kingsglaive," she said, rather too bluntly.

He was flabbergasted. The request was so sudden, it took him several moments to process her words. While trying to hide his apparent shock, he maintains a strong face.

"Is there a reason as to why? You could simply train alongside Ignis, he is almost of proper age to participate in Gladiolus' training."

"No..." Stella shakes her head. "Your Majesty, it pains me to say this, but I cannot stay, not with how I am now." This caused King Regis to cock a brow. She continues as she stares at the window behind his back, "But it's starting to become apparent that I am not of this world."

She turns her gaze back to the King, who seemed to be in awe after hearing her last sentence. Sure, he had his suspicions, but he did not expect the girl to be from another world. Stella sadly smiles up at him, having expected this kind of reaction. He is the only person she has decided to reveal such a secret. She was told that she cannot reveal her true identity, but she had not heard that she is not allowed to speak of the old world, the Eos she was born in. And she seemed King Regis as worthy of knowing such a secret.

"When you told me that you felt my mask contained a different kind of power, you were correct. I simply chose not to tell you WHERE that exact power had come from."

"And you're telling me because..." the man purposely trails in his sentence.

"You have been nothing but kind to me, King Regis, and you have shown me that you are an individual that can be trusted," she spoke in a calm manner, almost sounding similar to an adult. "And because I trust you, I am telling you this because I fear I may endanger you, Prince Noctis, and everyone within your protective walls. I fear that the magic that is temporarily held back by my mask-" Stella automatically reaches up to touch the black and white ceramic masquerade mask on her face. "Are slowly resurfacing."

"Care to elaborate?"

She hesitates. Stella had an explanation in mind if he were to question her reasons, but not actually show some of it. Noct's reaction already made her lose some of her self-confidence. She absolutely did not want to receive the same reaction so soon. Still, she trusted him, she doesn't have a reason why she should hide it from him.

"I understand..." Stella answers in a hushed tone. Extending her hand, she wills herself to summon her long-time weapon. There was a flicker of light on the palm of her hand, and in an instant, a golden rapier appears. She began to struggle to maintain its form. Almost like the first year where she had to self-rehabilitate her legs while supporting them with magic, Stella felt the same strain while completing and maintaining its form. It all became too much for her to bear, causing the weapon to shatter and her legs to give out. King Regis catches her before she could fall.

This wasn't the first he's seen Stella suddenly fall in an exhausted state, but he's never seen her summon a weapon. He was sure he hadn't blessed her with Lucian magic. Escorting her to the nearest seat, he carefully set her down.

"I guess it won't be as easy as the first time..." she said in between pants, trying her best to smile.

"Stella-"

"Before you say anything, your Majesty, I need you to know that my request is only partially related to what's happening between the Prince and I. I've been thinking about this for a while... I just could never find the proper time to bring it up."

"I see..." The King thoughtfully hums. "Have you ever told Noct?"

Stella shakes her head and bows. "No, I could never bring myself to. But I think this is for the best. If he were to know where I was going, he'd be adamant in following after me. I don't want to disrupt his life. His time is... far more precious than mine." He immediately noticed the way she hesitated in her last sentence. Still, he chose to keep it to himself, for now.

King Regis watched her for a moment. Despite being able to carry herself throughout their conversation, he still able to notice some hesitation. Her body would sometimes stiffen, causing her to hardly move in her seat. Stella may have been thinking this over for some time, she also wasn't exactly sure herself if she should push through with it. However, he had to consider her reasons she had come to make such a decision. Her abilities are something he himself cannot help her master as they come from an unknown source. The Kingsglaive may be the only, and perfect, opportunity she'll get in mastering them in the guise of learning how to use Lucian magic.

He stands in his seat, prompting her to as well, though she did stagger a bit from the sudden movement. As sad as he is to see her go, it was for the best.

. . . . . . . .

By the time morning had come, Noct had just returned to his room, tired after running around the accessible floors of the citadel. Before he could lift the blanket so he could fall onto the soft cushions, Ignis enters the room. He stopped midway from entering, surprised to see the Prince up and about.

"Oh, up and about I see?"

"Yeah just... Making my bed..." Noct answered tiredly, lazily flattening the blanket.

"Good, then I'll keep this short. Your father has requested your presence in the throne room as soon as you finish your breakfast. There is something he wants to discuss with you."

Ignis walks over to the curtains to open them. When he turns around, he was not at all surprised at the Prince's despondent appearance. The one thing he worries now is how he'll take the news once he meets with his father. Watching the boy in silence, Noct aimlessly wanders to the door, not bothering to fix his clothes or his hair. He was completely and utterly drained. Seeing the Prince like this, mistaking his reaction for something else, Ignis felt he could no longer keep it to himself. He was indirectly the cause as to why Stella made the decision. He knows that it was for the best, but he didn't think she'd act on it on the spot.

With a deep breath, Ignis mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"Noct... there's something I have to tell you."

Noct looks over and saw the regret behind the older boy's glasses.

With a heavy heart, Ignis tells him, "Stella has chosen to depart for today to train under the watchful eye of the Kingsglaive."

That caused Noct's entire world to shatter. He just stood there, shocked to hear the sudden nows. Had this what she meant? Had she planned to leave him even before the incident? Noct continued to stare deeply into Ignis' eyes, wishing, hoping that what he had just said wasn't true. That he was just playing a small trick on him. But he knew better, Ignis was not the sort to lie or even joke like that. Without a second thought, Noct dashes out of the room reinvigorated to looking and apologizing to Stella. Her words from last night cut deeper than it should have.

Because of that lingering feeling, he will stop at nothing to see her again even if it may be for the last time for a long while. Ignis did not try to stop him. Even he thinks this is too sudden. Still, Ignis has no say in this, she made the decision alone and he respects that, but the cost was too grave. Walking out of the room, he stares in the direction Noct most likely ran off to.

"I hope you two may meet again soon."

Watching from outside, Yeul watches the events play out with sad eyes. It pains her heart to see the two undergo such hardships. While there is a chance this Noct may not be the same person Stella knew, she could see he bore the same love the previous held towards her. Though young, the possibilities are endless. It simply saddened her at the fate of the two set by this world's Gods, the was little to no chance of both of them surviving in the future together. However, Yeul did hold some hope in her heart that Stella shall once again defy the intention of the Gods.

She did that twice, and she can do it again. Looking back down at the car that was waiting outside the citadel, Yeul returns to the Unseen Realm. Etro's time was coming. When? That was unclear. That man's actions simply aggravated the inevitable. Etro will die again. The least she and Caius can do is be by her side when it does. The era Stella was from shall be no more in a matter of years on her side.

* * *

My face hardens the second I laid eyes upon the man that stood at the bottom of the steps. I know that he is the leader of the Kingsglaive, but he is also the man whom I - reluctantly - had the pleasure of becoming associated with. He was a loyal pawn to Ravus until the very end. I forced myself to look at him in the eye as Cor and I reach the bottom.

"Ready to go?" the man asks, earning a stiff nod from me.

As he moves to open the door, Cor steps in front of me, stopping me from entering.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he questions, referring to my sudden decision. "You do this, there's no telling when you'll be back. Training like this is different from that of the Crownsgard."

I shake my head and told him firmly. "I don't regret my decision. All I want is to become strong enough to protect Noct. My time to enjoy this peace is over, but not for him. I can't let him get caught up in my issues." I place a hand over my heart. "I have to work things out on my own before I can properly face him. And the only way I can ever do that is by making sure I'm as far from his as possible."

Going on one knee to properly level himself with me, he stares directly in my eyes, searching for any signs of uneasiness. I could tell just how much the years of war has affected him. Despite being only in his thirties, there were marks etched on the corners of his eyes, barely visible scars on some parts of his cheeks. I would be lying if I were to say I wasn't curious about the current state of the world outside the protective barrier. But that won't deter me from my decision. If my training were to lead me outside, then so be it. Becoming a soldier again isn't something I'm entirely excited about, but I don't have anything to fear.

The Glaive I've met, though some are questionable, are those I can trust in getting me to the level of strength I need to be. I stare back at Cor with serious eyes, which caused him to make a lopsided grimace, as if he was hoping I'd reconsider my decision. Seeing how I remained undeterred, he lets out a long sigh before firmly planting a hand on my shoulder.

"Just remember, you will always have a place here in the Citadel. You are free to return when you feel it's right."

I smile, grateful at his concern. "Thank you, Cor. I wish we had spent some more time together I would have loved to have been taught some of your techniques with the blade."

"As I, but as Marshall, my duties come sure. Though it would have been interesting to personally watch your progress."

"Indeed.. Oh yes, before I go-" I reach to remove my mask then recalled there were people present. "May you all close your eyes?"

Both men appeared understandably perplexed at my odd request but complied and shut their eyes. I look around one last time before gently pulling the mask from my skin. It doesn't hurt when I remove it as it basically feels like it's slightly sticking over my eyes, so long as I don't stupidly pull it off as if it were a bandaid. Once it was in my hands, I close my in and take in the refreshing feeling of wind and the sun's light hitting the upper half of my face. It has been quite some time since I last did this. I was able to test the duration while I was in the bath but this shouldn't take long.

All I have to worry about is someone walking out of the Citadel. As the mask begins to fade, I held out my free hand and felt a warmth sensation wrap around my arm until my rapier appears. I tightly grip the handle, allowing it to completely materialize into the world. As if on cue, my mask disappears from my hand and returns to my face. The weight nearly throws me off balance. I let out a breath and calm my heart after regaining my footing. With my hand on the handle, I place my other hand under the flat side of the blade. My eyes stare down at the reflection on the golden weapon.

It's been so long since I've last used it. I am sad to part with it, but I feel this is another step in mastering my other abilities.

"You may open them," I told them. And as expected, they were surprised to see the golden weapon in my hands. I held it up higher towards Cor. "If I may ask, may you watch this for me? I feel that I may gain some unwanted attention if I were to train with this."

Cor looks down at my weapon in disbelief, utterly speechless at the sudden appearance of my old weapon. His reaction was completely understandable. I too was in awe when I was presented with it the first time. With a steady hand, he slides his hand close to mine, slipping it between the guard and the handle, then slowly takes it from my hands. To see it in the hands of someone else was a bit unnerving, but I made this decision. Besides, I trust Cor.

"I shall keep it safe until your return," Cor said with a short bow.

"Come Stella." I resisted the urge to pull my arm away when Drautos grabs my arm. He didn't really grab me, but it brought back many unwanted memories.

 _"Wait, we can't just leave your men! They'll be slaughtered!"_

 _General Glauca grabs my arm, roughly pulling me away. "They knew what they were in for the day they were given their helmets._ _They themselves chose to waste their lives away for a meaningless war."_

"Stella?" Hearing his voice, I shrug him off and walk into the car, but not before shooting a cold stare at Drautos. No matter his reasons were for his actions back then, I shall never forgive him. I do not know if Drautos is still the same man as he once was as Glauca, but I won't trust him, I won't forgive him, because I know that people like him never change.

Once in the hard, he turns in his seat to look at me. "Now then, I have to warn you. Most of the Glaives are from the outlands of Lucis, they're a bit rowdier than the ones you met."

I look out the window. "I think I can handle them."

Pleased at my response, Drautos readjusts in the driver's seat and starts the car. I put my seat belt on and wave at Cor when I saw he was waiting for the car to depart. I wave farewell, which he returns while also holding up my rapier as if to reinforce his assurance that he'll take care of it. I tried to maintain a smile even as the car started to move. The sight of the citadel moving wasn't supposed to affect me so much until I caught sight of a certain person stumbling through the doors as he throws them open. I was delighted at first to see Noct, but it was immediately replaced with dread as he begins to run down the steps.

Cor seems to have noticed and panics to see him running so recklessly. He goes up to catch him when we both saw he was about to fall over after missing a step.

"Stella! Stella!" his desperate cries sent shivers down my spine. I shut my eyes, trying my best to ignore him, but he kept calling out to me. When I saw that was about was about to make a full half-circle towards the gates, I couldn't hold back. Pressing the switch on the side of the door to lower the window, I put my hands on the glass as it slid down and stuck my head out.

"Noct!"

"Wait! Don't go!" He struggles to free himself of Cor's grasp, but he holds him back with his arm while looking away.

I opened my mouth, trying to think of a proper response, but I couldn't. Nothing would come to mind. Without even realizing it, I was crying. Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I watch Noct go on his knees and bow his head. Forcing myself to look away, I wipe the tears away before climbing back into the car, closing the as I sat fix my skirt and sat down. I didn't even bother to see if Drautos was watching me. The first time I've heard Noct's voice in weeks and I was unable to answer him back. I slid back in my seat and stare straight at the back of the seat in front of me.

I know I didn't make a mistake, but deep down, I regret leaving things as is. Maybe I was too hasty in my departure. Still, it's far too late to ask Drautos to turn back. We've already gone past the gates, and I'm sure the captain has a tight schedule. I lean my head against the window and proceed to stare out the window in complete silence. The morning light disappeared every now and then as the city buildings obstructed my view of the sky. Since it was early, there were very little people out and about, most likely on their way to work. To see them live such a routine almost makes me feel envious of such a lifestyle.

"I could turn the car around." I was surprised to hear Drautos' suggestion. I look ahead to see him looking back at me through the rearview mirror. His eyes return to the road as he continues, "You don't have to do this. You could simply go back and train to become a Crownsgard rather than a glaive. The Kingsglaive's training regimen differs greatly compared to the Crownsgard."

My mouth slightly gaps in awe. Still, I chose to keep my response to myself and continue to listen.

"I cannot promise you that you'd simply remain as a trainee. His Majesty has given me complete control to oversee your training, which means I'll be tough when I have to. You won't be receiving any form of special treatment. However, I was also told you'd be allowed to participate in missions with the Glaive's. I don't know what he's thinking to allow a child such as yourself to fight in an adult's war."

"That's because I requested him to make such orders," I bluntly answer. "I did not want to be treated as special because of my relations with the royal family. Nor do I want to remain within the confines of a training room while others are sent out to lay down their lives for the people. Child or not, this war has already destroyed the innocence of many."

He pauses for a moment and briefly glances back at me through the mirror. "You sound mature for your age."

"I have been told that often..." I huff in dismay.

"Good. Least there'll be someone to put my men in place." His light-hearted comment caused me to stare back at him with wide eyes. "They tend to not act their age. They have been many instances I've had to deliver some form of punishment when someone tries to pick a fight."

I couldn't help but laugh. I already have a clear idea who that said person is, and I know who is the other party to fight back. Drautos smiles when he hears my laughter. It appears this was his way of bringing me to smile. Although a part of me still hates him, I do appreciate his successful attempt to help brighten my mood and ease my worries before I arrive.

. . . . . . . .

The Headquarters was still the same as I remember it since I last came here. Because all of the Kingsglaive were deployed outside the wall shortly after my first visit, I was unable to fulfill the role that was given to me. In the end, I became a messenger for others rather than the Kingsglaive. Shortly after we arrived, I yelp in surprise when a man suddenly warps onto the grounds of the training grounds and vomits. My stomach churned at the sight, but I was able to keep it in. There was a howl of laughter echoing to where we were. Drautos gently pushes me forward.

"Go, I'll deliver your belonging to the women's quarters."

Feeling a bit nervous, I slowly turn my head back to the training ground and slowly began to approach one of the archways. Once I was close, I lean against the arch pillar to my right and continued to watch. Several weapons hit the ground from above, other glaive's warping onto the surface just like the others. Magic really does work differently in the new Eos. Warping used to simply mean traveling to a spot at an incredible speed, leaving only brief after images as we are moved to the location of our weapon. From what I've observed and based on my dream, you are in a different dimension.

I cannot wait to learn what other abilities I was blessed with. One last glaive arrives but fell flat on his face the second he appeared. His comrades were about to stand and help him, but a familiar voice barks at them.

"No! Don't help him! This is a lesson for you all to remember." Stepping out of the shadows, a man strides towards the fallen glaive, who was now beginning to position himself on all fours.

His face was obscured with his ornate visors and black cloth over his face, but I recognize the flowing, purple sash on the belt anywhere. Nyx roughly grabs the soldier by the arm and forces him up to his feet. I've never seen his act as such a strict instructor. Then again, it has been quite a while.

"As a glaive, you need to remember that warping isn't something you can do with the snap of your finger! There are many that feel the negative effects even after years of use, but you need to learn how to properly control it or else you'll lose consciousness in the middle of a gunfight after you attempt to save your own ass or others from the Niffs." He slaps the back of the glaive and walks to stand at the center. "And I'm telling you this not as your superior but as your comrade, do not abuse the magic the king has blessed you with. Without him, a lot of us wouldn't be given the chance to fight for our homes. To repay him for saving many of us during our time of need!"

Nyx raises his fist in the air. "For hearth and home!"

"For hearth and home!" other chant.

"Alright! You can go now." That was the order that everyone happily agreed to follow.

"I'm surprised to see how well you are at training the recruits," Drautos spoke up from behind, walking right past me. "And here I was thinking you'd struggle with your punishment."

Nyx smirks and gestures to the retreating group. "Not that difficult if you just put yourself in their shoes. Plus, most of them are from my hometown so it's not hard to speak their language."

"And by language you mean their attitudes," I comment, stepping out of my spot and into the sunlight so I was in clear view. "Instructor Nyx... It almost suits."

"Heh, really?" Nyx said as he sheepishly scratches his cheek. "Wait, what am I doing?" He suddenly walks up to me and ruffles my hair. "You've grown a bit Stella. Almost didn't recognize you."

I playfully shove his hand away. "Nyx, that was only a few months ago! I've barely grown."

"I know, I know! So, what brings our little messenger to the farthest corner of Insomnia?"

"Stella here has decided to train as a glaive," Drautos interrupts, handing over a large, brown envelope. Nyx takes it as the captain continues his briefing, "She'll be with us for a certain period of time. Though she is the one to decide when she is finished, we are the ones to decide the extent of her training."

"Really now?" Nyx cocks a brow in my direction after reviewing the document.

I bow deeply. "I am in your care."

Nyx wasn't - as expected - entirely on board with the idea of having a child present, but he still agreed to help teach nonetheless. After Drautos leaves for a meeting with the other high-ups, Nyx escorts me to the women's quarters. It was just as I expected for the living quarters meant for soldiers, it was one row of metal bunk beds. On the other end of the room were lockers, though each was unique in their own way. Possibly to help each soldier easily identify which belonged to them. I was immediately greeted by Crowe with open arms the second the man dramatically declares my arrival to those present. Crowe had to shove Nyx out of the room as the other women were arriving from the showers.

"We start at dawn, alright?" Nyx said candidly.

"Yes, I will be ready."

I tried not to laugh as Crowe impatiently shoved him out. She claps the non-existent dirt off her hands and strolls over to the bunk closest. I immediately identified which one was assigned to me as my bags were on top of the mattress. Just as I was about to go over to sort out my belongings, Crowe extends her hand in front of me, stopping me from leaving. I tilt my head and raised a brow, confused at her sudden act.

"Before you go tidying up, I'd like to ask you something..." I gulp at the sudden seriousness in her eyes. "Why do you need training?"

My answer should have been simple, I wanted to become stronger to protect those I love. But when I tried to answer, for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to. Something about the way she was looking at me made me feel anxious.

"To be honest..." I sat down beside her and lowered my head, staring down at my lap with crinkled eyes. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Go on," Crowe gently urges. I don't know if this is something I can entirely share, but she has no reason to use my words against me.

"You see, I thought coming here would benefit everyone, even myself. But earlier this morning... my friend, he wanted to stop me from leaving. It was too late, of course, but I never thought he'd react the way he did. Now that I'm here, I'm starting to have some doubts about whether I should be here or not." I reach up to the single earring on my left earlobe. "I do not want to cause him any more suffering than I have inflicted.

Crowe hums for a moment then summarizes, "From what I understand, you did something that you didn't think hell ever forgive you for. And by leaving to train as far as possible, you believe this is the punishment you deserve and a way to keep him safe from yourself."

I couldn't believe it. I tried to remain as vague as possible, but she completely read through me!

"How did you-" She interrupts me by placing a finger over my lips. "When you're stuck with two men who completely suck at expressing their thoughts, you tend to learn how to pick up on things that are unspoken." Crowe holds my hand. "I don't know what happened between you two, but maybe this is a good thing. Your time apart will help you two sort out your feelings."

"I hope so..." I mutter.

After finishing our conversation, Crowe allows me to unpack and prepare for tomorrow. There were very little women so they remained in their own circle. I had no idea how they reacted to my sudden presence, but I think it's for the best. Crowe had invited me to join them for supper, but I still didn't have the appetite so I chose to refuse. By the time I had finished, it was already night time. No one seemed to be returning any time soon, so I chose to turn in early. If training will be as intense as Drautos and Nyx make it out to be, it's best to rest as soon as possible.

As I laid down in bed, I stare up at the bottom of the top bunk with heavy eyes. It has been quite sometime since I rested properly, mainly out of fear of the incident from that nught may occur again. However, since I will be training as a soldier again, I have no choice but to allow my heavy eyelids to slowly shut and allow sleep to take over.

* * *

From the moment Stella awoke from her first ever dreamless sleep, she instantly began her training under not only the watchful eye of Nyx, but also Crowe, Libertus and Pelna. Because each were unique in their own abikites, they helped out in anyway they can. From simple selection of weapons based on preferences to how to wield said weapons while also learning how to summon one of the chosen. Stella knew the basics, but it was nice of them to help her out with the basics. With her true magic locked away behind her mask, it was a bit difficult to even summon a complete kukris.

Pelna was kind enough to teach her how to use warping in a stealthy manner, something she never tried or even knew it was possible, mainly due to the fact a trail of light fragments are left behind during warping. Since they were bith flexible, Crowe helped her with combat. Stella was knocked off her feet once in a while, but because she was getting frustrated in repeatedly getting knocked on the back if her head for each miss, she decided to okay dirty by using her wooden stick to knock the woman off her feet. She was praised but told not to do it again as she nearly hurt herself in the process.

"Now it's simple," Nyx starts as he holds up a smal flask. "Magic isn't as easy to control as the king makes it out to be. Because it's so hard to control, these have been used to contain whatever spell you plan to use during or before battle. Only a few of us that has better control of it don't really need it."

I stare down at the glass object in awe then gave him a look when I realized one thing that was off about this. "Are you telling me that magic can be used as a grenaide?"

Pelna snorts and covers his mouth to keep himself from laughing while Nyx bows and shakes his head as he chuckles.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not going to let this down...?"

"Hehehe. Sorry," I clap my hands together as I apologise.

He huffs in dismay but continues anyway, "Right, back to the lesson. You can combine all three elements inside to become a tricast, but I don't recommend it unless you was your party to end up hurt in the process as well."

I watch as he takes out another flask and proceeds to fill them both, one was filled to an exact amount of lightning while the other appeared about ready to burst. I instinctively stepped back, but Pelna stopped me before I moved again when it cracked.

"Don't worry, Nyx here knows what he's doing. Unlike four years ago..." he quickly adds with a loud cough, earning a look from his friend.

"You weren't any better, Pelna," the man retorts, which made him receive a hand gesture that I pretended not to know. "You have to be careful how much you fill it. Fill it too little? Not much of an effect. Fill it too much-" I flinch when Nyx casually tosses one of the flasks over his shoulder and over the ledge behind his back. In an instant, a burst of lightening shot down to the ground below. Accompanied by a short, feminine scream.

"You'd end up having it either blow up your pocket," Nyx adds while playfully jabbing his thumb behind him.

We all checked from above to see who got hit by the spell. I stiffen when I saw the poor victim was Libertus, who was sitting on the steps and seemed to have been in the middle of devouring a sandwich before he was struck. He remained in his position while some parts of his body was covered in soot and his hair was briefly smoking. I felt awful for Libertus. Laughter echoed from the other end of the building. I look up to see Luche and his companions laughing at what had happened to the chubby man. Angered by this, I quickly grabs the flask on Nyx's belt and immediately filled it with magic.

I do not know if I filled it to the brink or not, I just mixed in all three elements before running forward and throwing it towards the glaives. Both men were unable to react on time as the flask exploded, freezing them in place while also electrocuting them. Instead of scowling me, Nyx and Pelna just lost it. Nyx ended up on all fours and lightly hitting the ground with the side of his fist while Pelna leaned against the wall and clurched his stomach as they bark out a hearty laugh.

"Ahem!" we all froze and slowly turn to see Drautos. His arms were crossed and was deeply displeased at my actions. Pelna nearly trips as he runs away in one direction as Nyx shot up to his feet, grabs and throws me over his shoulder before running to the opposite. All I could do is laugh as the man's vain attempt in escaping from another punishment. Of course, he was still cornered by our C.O. and was given laundry duty for the next three weeks. Crowe had been able to talk him into letting it slide as she figured it was Nyx's influence that caused me to act out like I did towards those who are our comrades. He does so and decided to have Crowe train me until Nyx undergoes his punishment.

The next several weeks went by in the blink of an eye. Sometimes the glaives were deployed to a mission in small groups, either including Nyx, Pelna, Libertus, Crowe, or all four of them. If there was no other choice, I would be under the care of Luche, Tredd (whom I learned as the other party I had frozen and electrocuted), or Sonitus. Axis was an original option, but I found him a tad bit... too reclusive to be the teaching type. One some days, I'd be left alone. I didn't mind it at first as I found self-training to be a bit more easier when I was left to my own devices, but then I'd start to remember certain things. The spare uniforms reminded me of the man that escorted and saved me during Niflheim's sudden invasion on the crown city.

I never learned of the identity or the man's name, but Nyx eerily reminds me of him whenever we're sparing. When I look at the camera, I'm reninded of Prompto. I don't remember him being the photographer type, but it was indeed good to see him again and know he was among those that were given the chance to be reborn. Cooking in the kitchen reminded me of Ignis. He was only starting to learn how to bake after Noct suddenly mentioned he missed the pastry he ate back in Tenebrae. I tried to help him once I learned what that exact pastry was, but he kindly declinded, wanting to discover it himself.

The indoor training room reminded me of Gladio. Watching him and Noct sparing always made me smile. And Noct... there isn't a day I don't wonder how he's doing. I thought of calling him one time, but then I remembered he won't be allowed one until he's sixteen. For some strange reason, I was able to keep mine. As odd as it sounds, I suppose it's now considered the very last piece of technology from the old Eos. I haven't opened it since I arrived in this new world. So many old memories. The one thing that's still the same as back then is the lingering feeling I felt every time I encountered Noctis, fear that the next time we'll see each other, he'll declare his hatred towards me.

Though the reasons are different, I cannot bear the thought of those words one day coming out of his lips. I continue to stare down at my phone only for a bark to abruptly echo in the room and snap me out of my thoughts. I look around the nearest bunk beds to see there was still no one present. I was about to stand until I felt something nip at my hand.

"Kyah!" I yell in surprise as I drew my hand to my chest.

 _"Whine..."_ Surprised at first to hear the sound of an animal, I look down and I was elated to see who it was. "Pryna!" I cry out happily as she jumps into my arms. She's gotten a little bigger since I last saw her. The feeling of her soft furr on ny arms and her small tongue licking my cheek, I softly fell to my side and allowed relief to wash over my body. Pryna did not mind, she seemed more than happy in being held like this. Eventually, I had to let her go because ai knew she wouldn't be here without a reason. If she's like Umbra, she now belongs to the Princess.

I place her on the bed and ask, "Why are you here, Pryna? Shouldn't you be back in Tenebrae?"

She barks and moves so that her right sude was facing me, revealing a small little pouch on her side. While still in a lying position, I lift my body up and reach into green cloth. It didn't take ny long until I felt two objects inside. What I brought out somewhat confusing. The first item was a small, wooden box with the symbol of lucis painted onto the smooth, dark ebony wood. Brushing my hand over the top, I open the lid to find several envelopes, parchments of paper and a fountain pen inside. The next item was a cellphone. Sitting up, I hold the paper and cellphone up and gaze at Pryna with a quizzical look. She parks again and moves her head to take something that I realize were two sealed envelopes that were tucked underneath the rope which held her pouch.

Pryna takes them out and places them on my bed, nudging it towards with her snout. One was from King Regis as he had written his initials on the corner of the surface. The other was blank. I place the items down and open the blank envelop first, greeted with a familiar scent of sylleblossom. In surprisingly well cursive, it read:

 _Dear Stella,_

 _I hope this letter and my gift reaches you in good health. I have heard so much about you from Prince Noctis-_

I gasp upon realizing who was the sender. "Lunafreya!" I bring the letter closer and continued to read it.

 _My name if Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, you may have heard of my from Noctis. Although_ _I have yet to know you personally, I can tell you are a good person just from how much he talks about you in his letters._

I almost felt a bit embarrassed for her to write something so private. I'm sure this is what he wanted to be kept between them.

 _I also heard you were the one that had helped him during his time of rehabilitation. I am shall be forever grateful for you being by his side at such a difficult time in his life._ _If we ever do meet, I wish to repay you in any way I can._

I let out a nervous chuckle. "It appears anline is starting to form at this point..."

 _I had learned from him that you have recently chosen to leave the citadel to train under the Kingsglaive._

It was more surprising to read that Noct already learned of my reasons for my sudden departure. Mow I'm starting to worry on WHO had delivered the news to him. King Regis is a possibility as he was the only person I talked to about this, then again he kay have relayed the information to others to avoid raising some concerns.

 _I do not know the reason as to what caused the sudden rift that was wedged between you two, but he feels it was due to his actions that drove you farther away. I assure you that despite everything, Noct cherishes your friendship. He has never truly been one to openly express himself, so it was difficult on his part to bring up the courage to talk to you. But I can only guess it was too late._

A tear drop falls onto the paper. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt Pryna's wet tongue licking the tears from my cheek. I force a smile as I gently pet the top of her head, twirling her ears between my fingers even as she rests her head on my lap. I wipe the remaining tears away and continued.

 _I do not know when you shall return, but know that he will be more than happy_ _to reunite with you. For now, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can write to me. There's so little I can do with my current situation, but I do hope you can trust me as a confidante._

I felt grateful to the Princess's kind gesture. I was going to put the letter away until I saw a small additional sentence below.

 _P.S. I apologise for contacting this way. Cellular phones only exist in the Kingdom of Lucis, and even if I were to request one from Noctis, I danger that will come of it. I already encountered an issue with Brigadier General Caligo once he saw the notebook._

I pause when I read the name. I slowly folded the paper, carefully slipped it back into its envelope and stared down at Pryna. She must has sensed my eyes as she lifted her head up to gaze back at me. I was completely dumbfouded at this new piece of information.

"Caligo Ulldor... The coward that almost shot the emperor by accident!?" I gasp upon recalling his face.

I feverishly shook the memories out of my head. I have to remember, not everyone has stayed as they were from their previous lives. They're now living different lives, so it was to be expected that even cowards such as Ulldor could become the polar opposite of their previous selves. I juat fear the extent of his change for the princess to become to cautious. The next was King Regis' letter. I can only guess that the cellphone is his gift to me if the box is from Lunafreya. I pluck the wax seal off, opened the envelope to take out the letter. It read:

 _Stella,_

 _I know from all my years as king, I have learned the most precious thing about life is that you have to live it. My son will continue to live his own life while you live out yours separately. While I do respect your wishes, I feel that it shouldn't mean one should simply be separated from the the others life as a whole. That is why, despite being early, I have decided to gift him the one thing I promised to give once he's of age. I believe at the very least you can hear each others voices even when you can't see each other._

 _May the gods watch over you,_

 _King Regis Lucis Caelum_

As if on cue, I jolted when the phone suddenly began to ring. When I picked it up, my heart nearly stopped at the caller ID. A part of me was scared to answer, unsure what will be the first thing I should say after weeks of not hearing his voice. But another part of me didn't care, it told me to answer and talk even if he's close to falling asleep. And that part won. With one tap on the screen, I press the glass close to my ear.

"Noct! _/Stella!"_

 **To Be Continued**

 **I know the dream sequence seems a bit too long... But I tried my best to picture it being similar to the Omen Trailer. In the end, it ended up as that messy sad excuse for a dream. And I know the part of Noct and Stella having to be separated was sudden, but I just couldn't find any other way around it! I don't want to idle with the beginning portion for too long. If I try to continue to write the remaining years before they depart Insomnia for Altissia, that's going to take a while till we get there. Something which I want to avoid completely Anyway, Happy (late) halloween!**


End file.
